La chasseuse d'artefacts
by champygnon
Summary: Santana part à la recherche d'un nouvel artefact mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...
1. Chapter 1

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne ma vie n'a toujours été que violence et chaos.

La nuit était à son apogée et je marchais tranquillement vers le campus que j'allais devoir explorer pour la nouvelle mission qui m'avait été assignée.

Les bâtiments obscurs étaient calmes. Personnes pour venir briser le silence de la nuit.

Je sentais l'air frais venir caresser mes cheveux alors que je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer. Je ne ressentais rien. J'insistais en projetant mon pouvoir avec force en dehors de moi. Les tentacules de mon esprit parcoururent les bâtiments à la recherche d'une étincelle d'énergie. Rien… Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. De toute façon je n'aimais pas lorsqu'une mission était trop facile.

Un rictus aux lèvres, je me retournais pour m'enfoncer dans la pénombre d'une ruelle. Demain je reviendrais m'inscrire comme nouvelle élève. Mais en attendant il fallait que je me trouve un endroit où loger et faire semblant d'exister dans le monde des humains.

Je n'aimais pas trop les petites villes… il est plus difficile d'y passer inaperçu, plus difficile de s'y fondre dans la masse. Je m'arrêtais devant une pancarte « A LOUER » devant une sortie d'immeuble à quelques rues du campus.

Je me retournais pour parcourir la rue du regard. L'endroit semblait calme et discret. Je pourrais facilement m'_éclipser_ la nuit si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Je notais mentalement l'adresse pour revenir demain louer l'appartement.

Un léger frisson me parcouru l'échine alors que je sentais l'excitation de début de mission monter en moi. D'habitude j'aimais cette sensation mais là un mauvais pressentiment me serrait le ventre.

Je repris ma marche dans la rue sombre en me retournant pour voir si personne ne pouvait me voir. Si quelqu'un avait regardé à ce moment précis dans ma direction, il aurait pu voir une jeune femme brune athlétique, vêtue d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'une chemise rouge cintré faisant ressortir ses cheveux noirs marcher d'une démarche féline et dynamique disparaître d'un seul coup. En temps normal j'évitais de m'_éclipser_ de la sorte, sans plus de prudence, mais le temps pressait...

Mon père m'avait demandé de retrouver cet artéfact le plus vite possible. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'une onde d'énergie avait été repérée sur ce campus normalement paisible. Une énergie tellement puissante qu'elle avait donné un bon mal de tête aux démons mineurs que mon père utilisait pour scruter le monde à la recherche de ce genre de phénomène.

Et puis plus rien. Un peu juste pour me mettre sur la piste mais la quantité d'énergie déployée avait mit l'eau à la bouche de mon père.

Je fis sursauter les personnes présentes dans la grande bibliothèque du château en apparaissant au milieu de la grande salle de lecture. Non pas parce que je venais d'apparaître brutalement sous leurs yeux… ils avaient l'habitude… mais plutôt à cause de qui j'étais.

J'ai toujours eu cet effet sur les autres démons. J'ai hérité de la puissance de mon père. Cette puissance qui venait de les frapper de plein fouet tel une onde magnétique qui se déploie brutalement alors que l'énergie résiduelle dû au fait de s'_éclipser _parcourrait mon corps sous la forme de petits éclairs bleutés d'électricité statique.

Un démon normal, même puissant aurai marqué un léger temps d'arrêt pour se recadrer avec son environnement mais je n'en avais pas besoin.

Sans leur prêter la moindre attention, je continuais mon chemin vers le rayon des artéfacts recensés. Je me concentrais en fermant les yeux et je vidais mon esprit en me concentrant sur le peu de données que j'avais… au bout de quelques secondes un grimoire volumineux se mit à étinceler doucement. Un léger rictus apparut sur mon visage alors que je tendais le bras pour prendre le volume et m'installer à une table.

Je parcourus lentement les allées, la tête haute et le regard froid. Tous ont apprit à me craindre et me respecter. Je suis un démon solitaire. Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne à part à mon père. Je suis en marge du système, une sorte d'électron libre qui rempli certaines missions particulières. Cela consiste à trouver des objets de puissances égarés pendant les grandes guerres et les rapporter à mon père... Parfois faire le ménage lorsque certains démons essayent de renverser mon père. Tuer ne me posait pas de problèmes métaphysiques. J'étais une chasseuse... d'artéfacts ou de démons à éliminer... peut importait.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais un certain talent pour cela.

Je ramenais le livre dans mes appartements pour pouvoir l'étudier à l'abri des regards. Je n'aimais pas la compagnie des autres et encore moins leurs regards dérobés qui m'observaient en permanence.

J'ouvris le livre en m'asseyant devant mon bureau… et… rien… les pages qui auraient dû m'intéresser sont vierges. Je tournais quelques pages les sourcils froncés. C'était un événement extrêmement rare. Cela signifiait que le phénomène avait déjà été observé dans le passé mais que personne n'avait jamais pu découvrir de quoi il en retournait exactement.

Intéressant… La traque promettait d'être soit complètement inexistante faute d'éléments… soit passionnante !

Refermant doucement l'ouvrage je décidais de me reposer un peu pour reprendre des forces… la journée de demain promettait d'être longue… j'allais donc me coucher sur mon lit et calmait ma respiration pour apaiser mon corps.

Et voilà… l'appartement était loué et j'étais inscrite comme n'importe quels élèves du campus... Et toujours pas de pistes pour mon enquête.

Cela ne m'enchantais pas vraiment mais j'allais devoir me fondre totalement dans la vie étudiante. Il fallait que je trouve la personne qui avait utilisé l'artefact en espérant que cette personne soit encore ici.

Je regardais mon emploi du temps que j'avais entre les mains et soupirais doucement en me dirigeant vers ce que je pensais être la salle de mathématiques. D'un seul coup je me retrouvais prise dans un tourbillon blond qui sautillait partout en souriant et me posant tout un tas de questions.

- T'es nouvelle ? Moi je m'appelle Brittany. Et toi ? Tu es perdue ? Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

Mince mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça ! Je me retenais de grogner alors que la jeune femme envahi un peu trop mon espace vital à mon goût. Il ne manquait plus que « ça ».

Après quelques secondes que je passais à observer la jeune blonde, je lui tendis mon emploi du temps en prenant sur moi pour ne pas l'ignorer simplement… Je grimaçais intérieurement. Je crois qu'on ne pourrait pas trouver sur terre plus opposé à moi que la jeune femme qui se tenait devant moi! Elle était enjouée, pleine de vie, et sont regard bleu dégageait une douceur que même moi je ne pouvais louper.

Autant dire que si je n'avais pas été en mission je serais déjà partit en courant !

Mais je devais m'intégrer si je voulais rencontrer un maximum de personnes. Je devais donc faire un effort.

- Je m'appelle Santana. Je crois que je suis un peu perdue et je cherche la salle de math.

J'essayais de garder un ton aimable mais je n'étais pas sure d'y être complètement parvenu vu le regard intrigué que la jeune femme me lança.

Autant pour mes talents de comédienne. Il allait falloir que je prenne sur moi pour arriver à cacher ma nature profonde à cette jeune femme perspicace.

Je la vis hausser légèrement les épaules et elle enchaîna comme si de rien n'était.

- Cool moi aussi ! viens je t'emmène !

Et sans plus attendre je sentis sa main se glisser dans la mienne pour me tirer avec entrain dans les couloirs.

Une heure plus tard, j'entendis avec soulagement la cloche de fin de cours sonner. Je passais une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux. La mission allait être longue !

La tornade de bonne humeur, toujours à mes côtés, semblait m'avoir adopté.

Mon silence ne semblait pas la déranger et elle continuait joyeusement les monologues, se contentant des réponses courtes que je lui faisais de temps en temps.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà c'était reparti!

La tornade blonde avait encore frappée. Je serais les dents pour résister à l'envie de la repousser et la laissait me tirer par la main vers le gymnase.

C'était incroyable ce que cette fille semblait être aimé de tout le monde. Toutes les personnes qui croisait notre chemin lui adressaient un bonjour ou un signe de main. Si je voulais croiser la route d'un maximum de personne c'est assurément elle que je devait suivre.

- Viens il faut absolument que je te présente quelqu'un! Tu est sûre que tu n'as jamais été cheerleader? Nan parce que avec le corps que tu as...

Je sentis mes lèvres remonter dans un rictus amusé que je m'empressais de refréner. Cette fille était incroyable. Toujours le sourire, elle ne semblait voir que le bon coté des choses, le bon coté des gens... et dans mon cas je ne vois pas ce qu'elle voyait! L'énergie qui crépite en moi n'est que colère et amertume le tout enfouis sous un maximum de contrôle. Je n'ai encore jamais perdu le contrôle.

Avec le temps et un nombre incalculable de missions passées à essayer de m'intégrer avec les humains j'avais fini par adopter leur comportement, j'avais apprit leur sentiments, d'autres, innés, me perturbaient plus qu'autre chose mais j'avais apprit à les contrôler... je ne l'avouerai jamais à personne mais je les trouvais assez fascinants. Si fragiles, si éphémères... et pourtant ils continuaient toujours de se battre, d'espérer. Je crois que "l'espoir" est vraiment le sentiment que j'avais le plus de mal à comprendre...

- Tu regarde et si ça te plaît tu pourras essayer. Tu vas voir Quinn est vraiment extra ! C'est la capitaine des cheerleaders et même si des fois elle est un peu dure je sais qu'elle nous aime tous et...

Je ne l'écoutais plus. Je la laissais babiller en me laissant entraîner vers une grande double porte rouge. J'en profitais pour vider mon esprit et sonder mon environnement comme je le faisais régulièrement depuis ce matin. Et là je ressentis quelque chose. C'était léger. Rien avoir avec le pouvoir brute qui avait alerté tous les démons mineurs de mon père mais j'étais peut être sur une piste.

La jeune blonde continuait son chemin sans faire attention au léger temps d'arrêt que j'avais marqué suite à ma découverte et tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte qui nous séparait du gymnase.

J'entendais déjà la musique qui résonnait dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit et les décibels augmentèrent. Mon regard parcourait le gymnase. Les gradins hauts... Les paniers de basket...

J'entendais vaguement Brittany m'expliquer que les entraînements avaient normalement lieu dehors sur le stade mais que … je ne l'écoutais plus... mon regard venait de se poser sur une jeune femme. Elle était tourné de trois quart et je ne voyais pas son visage mais je la sentais. Je sentais son énergie. Ça ne ressemblait à rien que je ne pouvais identifier.

Je m'arrêtais de marcher, faisant stopper par la même Brittany qui me tenait toujours par la main et je pris le temps de l'observer. Je ne sentais rien mauvais dans l'aura de la jeune femme devant moi. Elle ne semblait même pas me percevoir. Étrange... normalement mon aura était tellement puissante que je devais faire des efforts pour la bloquer et passer inaperçue.

Là je sentais son énergie venir frôler la mienne. Comme si elle me reconnaissait et qu'elle m'invitait à me fondre en elle...

J'essayai de la repousser sans faire de mal à la jeune femme qui semblait toujours inconsciente de ce qui se passait alors que Brittany s'était retournée et me regardait avec curiosité.

Merde il fallait que je me reprenne. Sinon même Brittany allait me trouver bizarre !

Je me concentrais pour continuer d'avancer et ce fut ce moment là que la jeune leader choisit pour se retourner et nous faire face. Je sentis vaguement Brittany me lâcher la main et courir vers la jeune femme avec entrain.

- Hé Quinn ! Il nous manque toujours quelqu'un ? Regarde qui je ramène ! Elle pourrait être parfaite, tu ne trouve pas ?

- Wow wow ! Doucement Britt ! Déclare la jeune femme en réceptionnant la tornade dans ses bras.

Je profitais de ce moment pour l'observer. Elle ne paraissait absolument pas consciente de l'énergie que je sentais vagabonder autour de nous.

Ma curiosité était piquée. Je sentais ces vagues d'énergie venir me frôler presque caressantes alors que je voyais bien qu'elles contournaient soigneusement toutes les autres personnes présentes.

La jeune femme, toujours dans les bras de Brittany, était grande, blonde et mince et... tout simplement magnifique... je sentais mon regard parcourir son corps sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Ses muscles roulaient doucement sous la peau de ses épaules alors qu'elle levait le bras pour venir encercler la taille de Brittany. Je sentis ma mâchoire se crisper en voyant se geste amical.

Merde. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait avec moi ! Depuis le début de cette mission tout était étrange. Je ressentais des choses que je ne ressentais pas habituellement. Il allait vraiment falloir que je passe moins de temps avec les humains.

J'essayai de reprendre contenance alors que la jeune leader se tournait dans ma direction. Je me mis une tape mentale à l'arrière du crâne pour me faire bouger de l'endroit où j'étais resté figée depuis que je l'avais vu.

Peine perdue. Mes jambes refusèrent de m'obéir au moment où ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les miens.

Je me perdais dans son regard. Je sentais son énergie revenir vers moi avec plus d'insistance. Elle m'entourait. Me frôlait. Me caressait. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Je devais faire un effort considérable pour contenir ma propre énergie et ne pas la laisser se mêler à la sienne. Cette réaction instinctive me surprenait. Normalement je n'aimais pas le contact, je n'aimais pas les autres... J'avais apprit depuis longtemps que le moindre sentiments ne pouvait rien m'apporter. J'avais soigneusement refoulé le côté humain que j'avais hérité de ma mère.

Je la voyais se perdre aussi dans mon regard ténébreux. Je sais que mes pupilles on dû s'assombrir encore plus sous l'effet du pouvoir qui danse autour de nous. Je la vis secouer doucement la tête pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits et commencer à me détailler.

Je sentais son regard passer sur le jean serré sur mes hanches que j'avais enfiler au hasard ce matin, ses yeux s'attardaient sur le débardeur noir qui moulait ma poitrine, un temps d'arrêt sur mes épaules nues pour enfin venir se refixer dans mes yeux. Je resserrais le poing sur le cuir noir de ma veste que j'avais dans la main.

Je sais que pour les humains mon corps est parfait. Cela avait même parfois été un atout pour mes missions. Je n'avais jamais eu de problème pour m'en servir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Mais la c'était différent. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais mes certitudes s'effritèrent. Je n'étais plus sûre. Moi la fille de mon père, je doutais devant une simple humaine ! Je redressais les épaules et la regardais fièrement. Si quelqu'un devait douter ici ce ne sera pas moi ! Je refoulais mes sentiments de faiblesse et inspirai largement pour retrouver le contrôle.

Je me décidais enfin à approcher d'elle. Brittany était toujours à ses cotés et souriait largement alors que son regard passait de l'une à l'autre. Elle hochait doucement la tête comme si elle venait de découvrir quelque chose d'évident. Trop dans son monde pour s'apercevoir que personne n'avait parler depuis ces quelques secondes qui me semblais ne plus en finir.

La jeune cheerleader me regardait approcher. Le regard toujours plongé dans le mien comme si elle pouvait se perdre dans mes yeux. Je relâchais alors un peu mon énergie et je sentis nos auras se mettre danser l'une autour de l'autre dans un ballet compliqué.

Je me décidais à lui tendre la main avec une assurance que j'étais loin de ressentir.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Santana. Et tu dois être la fameuse Quinn... dis je d'une voie que je n'espèrais pas trop froide.

Un sourire en coin s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je sentais la jeune blonde frissonner en mettant sa main dans la mienne. En général ce n'était pas ce genre de frissons qui accompagnait mon contact... j'inspirais plutôt la crainte même chez les humains.

Et puis je me figeais. Je bloquait à nouveau mon énergie pour ne plus être détectable. Je ressentais une présence hostile. Un démon. Je ne reconnaissais pas sa signature.

Mon regard se posa sur un homme au fond de la salle. Son regard était fixé sur nous. Ou plus exactement sur Quinn. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait détecté sinon ce serait moi qu'il garderait à l'œil. Je sentais mon corps se tendre et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tirer la main, que Quinn avait encore dans la mienne, pour m'interposer entre l'inconnu et elle. Je sentais le regard plein de curiosité qu'elle fixait sur moi mais je n'y prêtais pas trop attention. J'étais concentré sur l'homme qui avait maintenant un rictus de haine en me regardant. Je ne sais pas si il m'avait reconnu mais je suis sure qu'il jouait dans la même catégorie que moi. Je sentais une énergie ténébreuse mais entièrement contrôlée émaner de lui.

On se fixa une fraction de secondes. Les muscles tendus comme deux fauves prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Et puis je sentis la main de Quinn se resserrer doucement sur la mienne et je me retournais vers elle.

- Effectivement, je suis Quinn, dit-elle en souriant doucement. Me forçant à ramener mon attention sur elle.

- Tu ne la trouve pas magnifique ? dit alors Brittany avec insouciance comme à son habitude

- Je... euh... oui, bredouilla Quinn en lâchant enfin mon regard pour venir fixer le bout de ses chaussures.

- On ne pourrait pas lui faire passer le test ?, insistait Brittany sans se rendre compte de la gène de son amie.

- Oui... oui... bien sur..., répond la jeune blonde en osant enfin relever les yeux vers moi.

- Je veux bien essayer, je répondis doucement. J'essayais à la fois de rester concentré sur les deux blondes en face de moi tout en gardant le démon à l'esprit.

- Pas aujourd'hui, le coach n'est pas la. Elle ne reviendra que demain., dit Quinn avec une lueur de regret dans les yeux.

- Pas de soucis je reviendrais demain.

Je lançais un regard derrière les deux blondes mais le démon avait disparu. Cependant j'étais sûre qu'il allait revenir et s'en prendre à Quinn. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. Mais il fallait encore que je me débarrasse de Brittany.

Une des règles était de ne jamais divulguer notre vrai nature aux humains et en gardant la tornade à mes côtés je risquais de me dévoiler.

- Bon et bien je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant. Merci pour ton aide Brittany. Dis-je avec un léger sourire vers la jeune blonde.

Puis me tournant vers Quinn.

- Compte sur moi pour demain.

Je ne savais pas en quoi consistait ce test mais je ne m'inquiétais pas. En tant que demi-démon j'avais des aptitudes largement supérieures à celles de humains. Je leur fit un petit signe de la main, enfilais rapidement ma veste et me dirigeais vers la sortie.


	3. Chapter 3

Au dernier moment, ne sentant plus le regard des deux blondes dans mon dos, je bifurquais pour me glisser sous les gradins. De la je pourrais les observer sans être vue. Je me glissai agilement sous les éléments métalliques et vint m'accroupir pour voir entre des chaises.

Je sentais que Quinn devais avoir un rapport avec les phénomènes qui s'étaient déroulés ici. Et vu qu'un démon l'avait repéré, je ne pouvais pas la laisser sans surveillances.

Je n'entendais pas ce qu'elles se disaient mais elles semblaient bien s'entendre. Quinn hochait la tête pour acquiescer à ce que lui racontait Brittany, puis, cette dernière se pencha rapidement pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Quinn se mit à rigoler en regardant Brittany se mettre en place pour s'entraîner un peu avec les autres.

Je ne bougeais toujours pas. J'avais appris à être patiente. Je pouvais rester des heures sans bouger si ma mission me l'imposait.

J'observais donc tranquillement la troupe des cheerleaders au grand complet. Il était clair que Quinn sortait largement du lot. Elle enchaînait les acrobaties avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle n'était que grâce et souplesse.

Brittany se débrouillait très bien aussi. Les mouvements était plus en force mais sa joie de vivre se sentait dans chacun de ces gestes. Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait et cela se sentait. Et puis dans les passages de danse elle était même époustouflante.

Le reste de la troupe se débrouillait plutôt bien. Mais mes yeux étaient sans cesse attirés par Quinn. Avant que ne réalise ce que je faisais, je me surpris en train de la fixer intensément. Il faut dire que son aura ne m'aidait pas vraiment. Je la sentais toujours m'englober comme pour forger un cocon autour de moi. Cela aurait certainement du m'oppresser mais bizarrement je trouvais ça agréable. Je me laissais charmer par cette douceur qui jouait avec moi et avant de comprendre ce que je faisais je laissais doucement tomber mes barrières.

Le pouvoir de Quinn se mit alors à me transcender. Je le sentait s'infiltrer en moi. Renforcer mon propre pouvoir déjà conséquent et je bloquais tout sous la panique. Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qu'il venait de se passer mais j'avais eu peur de ne pas pouvoir contrôler tout ça.

Mes yeux n'avaient toujours pas quitter Quinn qui ne semblait toujours pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Elle dansait en faisant tournoyer sa queue de cheval blonde dans les airs. Je voyais briller ses yeux de joie.

Petit à petit le gymnase se mit à se vider. Même Brittany fini par prendre congés et je sentis mes sourcils se froncer alors que j'observais Quinn continuer son entraînement. Une chose était sure cette fille voulait réussir.

Il n'y avait maintenant plus de bruit. Je voyais la jeune femme faire ses mouvements d'assouplissement et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de laisser mes yeux parcourir son corps. Elle était vraiment belle. A ce constat je sentis les pulsations de mon cœur augmenter doucement. Merde mais qu'est ce qu'il me prenait ?

Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais apprit à refouler ce genre de sentiments bien trop humain à mon goût.

Plongée dans mes réflexions je ne vis pas la silhouette sombre qui se glissait dans le gymnase par la porte derrière Quinn. C'est en entendant la voie claire de cette dernière que je sursautais violemment. Tu parle d'un garde du corps!

- Que faites-vous là ? Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Quinn d'une voie incertaine.

- Je viens pour toi. Ne résiste pas et peut être que je ne te ferais pas trop mal. Ricana le démon en se plaçant devant elle.

- Sortez d'ici ou j'appelle la sécurité. Menaça Quinn en marchant à reculons vers les gradins.

Bonne fille, juste dans ma direction. Je la voyais se rapprocher doucement alors que le démon ne la quittait pas des yeux. Un rictus malsain venait déformer ses traits déjà peu harmonieux. Il était sûr de lui, fixant la jeune femme en train de reculer.

- Je crois plutôt que je vais m'amuser un peu avec toi avant de te ramener à mon maître...

Je ne voyais plus le visage de Quinn mais je vis ses épaules se crisper. Je vis la vague de panique l'envahir. Je sentis sont énergie se resserrer autour de moi... comme pour me protéger ? Par contre, elle s'écartait du démon sans jamais le toucher. Je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de phénomènes. Normalement les auras se diffusaient un peu comme des vagues. Ou des ondes. Comme lorsque l'on jette un caillou dans l'eau. Les ondes partent d'un point central et se diffusent tout autour de nous.

Quelques rares démons étaient capables comme moi de bloquer le signal. J'avais mit des années avant de pouvoir le diriger, il fallait une grande concentration. Et elle qui faisait ça inconsciemment !

Quinn était maintenant presque à ma hauteur. Je sentais le démon commencer à rassembler son énergie.

Le moment d'intervenir allait bientôt arriver... juste quelque secondes... je sentais mes muscles se tendre et l'adrénaline commença à couler dans mes veines. Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Cette rage qui me caractérisait et que j'avais apprit à apprivoiser.

Quand je le vis lever le bras, je ne réfléchis plus, je m'interposais entre les deux.

La fraction de seconde qu'il m'avait fallut pour me placer entre eux avait suffit à ce qu'une boule de feu se forme au creux des mains du démon. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges et l'énergie crépitait autour de son corps. Mauvais signe.

Je levais à mon tour la main et je laissais ma colère prendre le dessus.

Je me sentis grogner.

- Mon dieu ! Satana ! Ne reste pas là ! Je sentis Quinn prendre mon autre main et essayer de me tirer en arrière.

- Oui Santana... fuis avec moi, l'imita le démon avec une voie aigu en imitant le ton paniqué de Quinn.

Je penchais doucement la tête sur le coté avant de lui répondre. Visiblement il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire. Je n'avais toujours pas relâché le contrôle sur mon aura, il ne devais jamais m'avoir croisé sinon il s'en serait souvenu.

- On ne t'a jamais apprit que c'était mal de faire peur aux jeunes femmes ?

- Je crois que je vais changer mes plants... je vais d'abord m'occuper de toi pendant que Boucle d'or regarde et après je m'occuperais d'elle.

À ces mots je me sentis perdre un peu le contrôle. La rage bouillonnait en moi.

Je vis le bras du démon commencer à amorcer le geste pour lancer la boule de feu sur Quinn qui c'était légèrement décaler pour suivre la scène, me tirant toujours par le bras sans parvenir à me faire bouger d'un centimètre.

Je rassemblais mon énergie pour créer une carapace autour de Quinn et me plaçais entre elle est la boule de feu qui arrivait à toute vitesse. La main levée j'interceptais la boule au vol. Je sentis la brûlure dans ma paume et la chaleur insupportable remonter le long de mon bras.

Une rage à l'état pur comme je ne l'avais encore jamais ressentis monta en moi. Je n'étais plus que colère. Un grondement s'échappa de mes lèvres et je laissais ma puissance éclater. Le démon fut repousser tellement brutalement qu'il recula de quelques pas sous le choc.

- Elle est mienne ! M'entendis je grogner.

Je voyais maintenant la peur dans les yeux du démon en face de moi.

- Dis le bien à ton maître. Elle est mienne ! Je fini la phrase en hurlant.

Et à mon tour je lançais une boule de feu vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de lever les bras qu'elle lui arriva en plein sur la poitrine. La blessure n'était pas assez grave pour le tuer, mais la douleur allait le neutraliser un moment.

Il se mit à hurler de douleur et je sentis la main de Quinn me retenir alors que j'allais faire un pas vers lui. Tout mon être brûlait du besoin de tuer, ici, tout de suite. _Ennemi, ennemi, ennemi_, me murmurait une petite voix dans ma tête.

- Non. S'il te plaît... me murmura-t-elle.

Je me tournais légèrement pour la regarder. Mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens.

Elle avait peur. Elle était terrifiée.

Je savais que mes yeux devaient être complètement noirs vu la rage qui m'avait envahi. Mes muscles étaient tendus à se rompre. De petits éclairs d'énergie pure crépitaient sur mon corps. Je devais moi même être effrayante... peut être même plus que le démon qui geignait maintenant par terre à quelques mètres de nous.

Alors un sentiment plus fort que ma rage prit le dessus. Je ne voulais pas que Quinn ai peur de moi. Je laissais donc son aura m'apaiser. Je la sentais autour de moi, rassurante.

Je sentis mes épaules se relâcher. Les battements de mon cœur ralentirent un peu. Et je lui serrais doucement la main pour lui faire comprendre que je reprenais le dessus.

Elle sembla comprendre mon geste et me fis un petit sourire.

- Ok... laisse moi passer un message et je crois que l'on va avoir besoin de parler toi et moi.

Je la vis acquiescer et je me retournais donc pour aller vers le démon. C'est au moment où elle tira sur ma main que je me rendis comptes qu'on ne s'était toujours pas lâchées. Je ne pu m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Normalement je n'étais pas du tout tactile. Toucher les autres avait tendance à me filer des boutons. Mais là c'était... comme si sa main était à sa place dans la mienne.

Les yeux posés sur nos mains entrelacées, en pleine réflexions, je sentais le démon reprendre un peu de force.

Je me forçais à détourner le regard pour venir le fixer... sans lâcher la main de la jeune femme.

Il me regardait avec de l'horreur dans les yeux... rampant pour essayer de s'éloigner le plus de moi.

- Dis à ton maître de ne plus essayer ce petit jeu avec elle. J'espère pour toi que nos routes ne se recroisent plus jamais.

- Je... oui... dit-il en rampant toujours vers la sortie.

J'hésitais toujours à le laisser partir mais Quinn vint se placer devant moi. Mon ennemi ne mourrait pas ce soir. Je poussais un soupir, mélange de soulagement et de frustration.

Elle tremblait sous le choc de ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Je la vis approcher doucement de moi, passer ses bras autour de mes hanches, et venir se blottir contre moi. Mes bras vinrent automatiquement se refermer sur elle sans que je ne leur en donne l'autorisation. Les traîtres...

J'étais un peu perdue. Normalement elle aurait dû paniquer et être effrayé par moi. Non ?

Je resserrais un peu plus mon étreinte, la rapprochant encore de moi et je la sentis se relâcher un peu contre mon corps alors qu'elle venait enfouir son visage dans mon cou. Je remontais ma main pour venir caresser ses cheveux pour essayer de l'apaiser comme je pouvais.

Après quelques minutes dans cette position, je me reculais légèrement. On ne pouvait pas rester ici éternellement... quoique ça me plaisait plutôt bien d'être dans ses bras.

Je chassais ses idées de ma tête avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien.

- Viens. Je t'emmène chez moi. Tu pourras appeler tes parents et leur dire que tu dors chez une amie.

Ma voix était douce, presque un murmure pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je la vis se tendre à nouveau et hésiter en se reculant.

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal, murmurais je encore en baissant les yeux pour ne pas qu'elle puisse y voir l'éclair de douleur qui m'avais traversé quand je l'avais sentis prendre ses distances.

Tout ce sentimentalisme ne me ressemblait vraiment pas. Je tuais régulièrement des gens de sang froid, j'étais un assassin froid et calculateur. Mais pas là. Je voulais la protéger. Je voulais la reprendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer.

Je sentis sa main venir se poser sous mon menton pour relever ma tête vers elle. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Elle avait toujours peur. Je le voyais. Mais je voyais aussi la détermination. Cette fille avait un sacré caractère.

- Je sais. Si tu avais voulu me faire du mal je ne serais déjà plus là... non ?

Je baissais à nouveau les yeux au sol. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit comme quelqu'un de bien alors que ce n'était pas vrai. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit comme j'étais vraiment. J'étais perdue !

Sa main insistât pour que je la regarde à nouveau.

- On va chez toi. J'appelle ma mère. Ok ?

- Je...

Merde comment avait-elle réussi à prendre le contrôle de la situation ? Après tout c'était moi le démon !

Je sentis sa main quitter mon visage et se glisser à nouveau dans la mienne alors qu'elle m'entraînait vers la sortie du gymnase.


	4. Chapter 4

Elle s'arrêta à la sortie de l'établissement.

- Par où ? Me demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

Je finis enfin par me secouer un peu pour essayer de reprendre mes esprits.

- Viens, par là. Ce n'est pas très loin.

La tirant à mon tour par la main je prit la direction de l'appartement que j'avais loué le matin même.

Je reprenais peu à peu prise sur la réalité. L'adrénaline commençait à redescendre. Et je sentais la main qui avait stoppé la boule de feu pulser de douleur, la brûlure remontait toujours jusqu'à mon épaule mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Nous marchions en silence dans la rue sombre. Je pouvais voir Quinn réfléchir intensément. Je la laissais prendre le tend d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer. Je la voyais toujours tendue, ses yeux scrutaient les ombres à la recherche du moindre mouvement suspect. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il fallait faire... j'avais tellement l'habitude de bloquer le moindre de mes sentiments que je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Alors je ne fis rien. Elle était tellement calme que je me doutais qu'elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas craquer là au milieu de la rue.

Arrivées devant le porche du petit immeuble, je la retins par la main.

- C'est ici... viens...

Sans un mot elle me suivi. Nous montâmes les marches, toujours silencieuses. Devant la porte, je posais sa main sur mon épaule, je ne voulais pas briser le contact mais mon autre main me faisait encore souffrir.

Je la vis se demander ce que je fabriquais à chercher les clés d'une seule main. D'un seul coup, elle sembla reprendre le dessus et me fixa d'un drôle d'air. J'arrivais enfin à dégoter les clés et ouvris prestement la porte avant de l'entraîner avec moi dans l'appartement.

- Fais comme chez toi. Mets toi à l'aise... lui dis-je en essayant de retirer ma veste.

Toujours sans rien dire elle m'aida puis pris doucement ma main blessée entre les siennes.

- Mon dieu ta main ! S'écria-t-elle. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ? Elle est brûlée !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller... demain il n'y aura plus rien.

Elle me regarda abasourdie. Ok... la discussion fatidique n'allait pas tarder. J'espérais seulement qu'elle n'allait pas complètement paniquer.

- Non... non... c'est impossible ! Il faut te soigner !

Elle reprenait le dessus... presque autoritaire. Je ne pus retenir un léger sourire devant son inquiétude.

- Où est la trousse de secours ? Dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain dont la porte était restée entre-ouverte.

L'appartement était petit mais fonctionnel. Un petit salon avec un bar séparant un coin cuisine, une chambre douillette, une salle de bain pratique. Le tout agencé dans un style moderne avec des touches de couleurs ici et là. Je la vis revenir avec la trousse qu'elle avait dû trouver dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain et je décidais de la laisser faire. Je voyais bien que ça la rassurait de s'occuper de ma main et de cette façon je gagnais encore un peu de temps avant la fameuse discussion...

Elle prit ma main valide et me tira vers le canapé avant de me pousser pour me forcer à m'asseoir. Elle se mit alors à fouiller et sortir de la crème pour les brûlures et un bandage.

- Ok... laisse moi voir ça de plus prêt. Dit-elle en reprenant ma main et en faisant la grimace en voyant l'ampleur des dégâts.

Je sentais toujours la douleur pulser mais à son contact ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Le simple fait qu'elle pose ses mains fraîches faisait refluer la douleur. Je profitais du fait qu'elle était fixée sur ma blessure pour l'observer. Je voyais bien qu'elle était inquiète mais elle ne paniquait toujours pas. Ou du moins elle se contrôlait bien. Je ne savais pas trop si l'inquiétude venait de mes blessures ou du fait d'être en ma présence. Elle fronçait les sourcils de concentration, retournant doucement ma main pour ne pas me faire de mal. Son visage était doux, les lignes de son visage harmonieuses. Mon regard glissa sur la courbe de sa mâchoire vers son cou. Je voyais le sang pulser dans ses veines en battement rapprochés. Elle était anxieuse.

Je n'osais pas lui dire que j'avais survécu à bien pire et que ce n'était vraiment rien. Bien des démons avaient essayé de s'en prendre à moi pour monter dans la hiérarchie. Être la fille de mon père n'avait pas que des bons côtés. Surtout avec une mère humaine... j'étais plus vulnérable que les autres, plus humaine par certains côtés. En théorie plus facile à éliminer même si je leur avais prouvé le contraire. Après tout j'étais toujours sortie vivante de ses duels... eux n'avaient pas eu cette chance.

- Je vais mettre de la pommade. Ça risque de faire mal...

Je relevais les yeux et la fixais calmement. Son regard s'adoucit et je ne pu m'empêcher de me crisper. Maudites réactions humaines ! D'autant plus qu'à son contact tout semblait rejaillir, toutes ces émotions que j'avais apprit à maîtriser et à refouler refaisaient surface. En temps normal, j'aurais repoussé ce genre d'attention. Je ne voulais pas de pitié de la part de personne, je ne voulais pas qu'on m'approche ! J'avais horreur qu'on me touche ! Cela faisait des années que ma carapace était bien en place et que je ne laissais personne me toucher.

Mais je ne voyais pas de pitié dans son regard. Je ne comprenais pas moi même mes réactions à son contact. Ou du moins mon manque de réaction. Pourquoi me laisser faire ? Pour ne pas l'effrayer ? Depuis quand cela avait-il de l'importance de ne pas effrayer quelqu'un ? Merde, j'aimais plutôt ça effrayer les humains !

Elle me regardait toujours, attendant que je lui donne mon accord pour continuer. Je me perdis quelques secondes dans son regard vert avant de me reprendre en hochant doucement la tête.

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine quand je sentis ses mains douces venir appliquer la crème en couche épaisse dans la paume de ma main. Je ne sentais même plus la douleur, concentrée sur le doux touché de Quinn.

- Désolée, je te fais mal...

- Euh... pas vraiment... c'est... encore une fois je perdais mes mots face à elle.

Elle releva la tête pour venir à nouveau sonder mes yeux. Son regard brillait de curiosité maintenant. Le monde tournais à l'envers c'était officiel ! Moi le démon apprivoisée par une humaine... il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne.

Une fois la crème appliquée, elle se mit à bander ma main. Je restais là à la laisser faire, l'observant.

- Et voilà !

- Merci... murmurais-je le cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime. Je supposais que l'heure de la fameuse discussion était arrivée.

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Elle me regardait calmement de son regard clair. Pas de jugement ici. Elle attendait juste que je me décide. Devant mon regard perdu ce fut finalement elle qui brisa le silence:

- Alors... donc... tu es...? Elle me regarda en haussant doucement les sourcils.

Je grimaçais... j'étais anxieuse à l'idée de la faire encore flipper. J'inspirais à fond avant de lâcher rapidement en la regardant dans les yeux:

- Un démon... enfin semi-démon... ma mère est humaine. Je suis en quelque sorte en mission ici. Je dois retrouver un artefact... enfin un objet...

Je me stoppais net en voyant que j'étais en train de trop parler. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi nerveuse. Je baissais le regard en me maudissant mentalement. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur et je lui balançais tout ça à la figure. Bien joué Santanna!

Je la sentis prendre à son tour une inspiration avant de prendre la parole:

-Ok... murmura-t-elle

Je relevais alors mon regard, intriguée. Pas de panique en vue. Je la voyais froncer les sourcils assise à coté de moi sur le canapé, mais elle semblait accepter la petite bombe que je venais de lui balancer comme ça. Et puis son regard s'évada et alla parcourir nerveusement la pièce.

- Je veux dire... pourquoi pas... après ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure dans le gymnase... par contre euh... T'es sure? T'es un démon? Non parce que les démons normalement ce n'est pas méchants? Et toi je ne pense pas que tu me feras du mal! Je devrais surement flipper complètement en ta présence mais ce n'est pas le cas! Et l'autre c'était quoi si toi tu es un démon? Parce que lui par contre il m'a fait flipper!

Ah! Enfin un signe de nervosité! Je ne pus retenir un léger sourire pour essayer de la rassurer. Je la voyais parler vite sans pouvoir s'arrêter, les mots sortant de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Son énergie tournoyait nerveusement autour de nous sans pour autant que je me sente agressée. Il fallait bien que ça sorte. J'attendais qu'elle fixe à nouveau son attention sur moi.

- C'est aussi un démon. C'est assez compliqué mais... nous ne somme pas tous les mêmes. J'essayais de la rassurer.

- Pourquoi tu m'as défendu alors? Elle attendait ma réponse, ses yeux scrutant les miens en profondeur.

- Je... Je ne sais pas trop... Est ce que tu... euh... comment expliquer... Je passais une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux en cherchant mes mots.

- Je quoi? Sa voix se fit à nouveau douce devant ma propre nervosité. Merde! C'était à elle d'être nerveuse et à moi de la rassurer? Non? Je pris une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

- J'ai réagit comme ça parce que je pense que tu es liée d'une façon ou d'une autre à l'artefact que je recherche.

Elle secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec vos histoires! Je ne sais pas ce que l'autre me voulait! Et... je te remercie d'être intervenu mais maintenant vous allez tous m'oublier!

Elle s'était mise à crier sur les derniers mots. Si seulement c'était si facile... maintenant qu'elle était repérée ils ne la lâcheraient plus.

- Tu... tu ne perçois pas ton pouvoir n'est ce pas?

- Quel pouvoir? Son regard était un peu perdu mais au moins la question l'avait surprise, ce qui avait fait redescendre un peu la tension qui l'habitait.

Je la regardais avec curiosité... Comment cela était-il possible? Autant de pouvoir sans en avoir conscience.

- Ok... Je le sens. Je veux dire... Je sens ton aura tout autour de nous.

- Mon aura?

- Ta puissance si tu préfère.

- Mais... non je n'ai pas ce genre de truc... je suis... Elle fronça les sourcils complètement perdue.

- Je t'assure que c'est vrai. En fait, je n'ai jamais vu autant de puissance brute chez personne. C'est aussi pour ça que les démons euh... empruntent la puissance des êtres qui les entourent. J'essayais de lui expliquer mais je me savais mauvaise pédagogue. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je fuyais tout le monde! Handicapé de la communication voilà ce que j'étais! De la colère, des remarques acerbes, de l'ironie... autant que vous en vouliez! Mais tenir ce genre de conversation c'était bien autre chose.

- On va essayer autre chose... tu veux bien essayer avec moi? Je ne te ferais pas de mal promis!

Elle me regarda avec suspicion. Je pouvais presque voir les rouages tourner à plein régime dans sa petite tête angélique. Puis je la vis se redresser et carrer les épaules avant de respirer profondément, me donnant son accord d'un petit signe de la tête.

- Pause tes mains dans les miennes. Je parlais doucement, calmement pour ne pas lui faire peur.

J'essayais d'adoucir mon regard au maximum. Levant un sourcil pour l'encourager. J'attendis patiemment qu'elle prenne sa décision elle même, les mains tendues presque au dessus de ses genoux.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, ça fait plaisir et surtout ça motive à vous écrire la suite!**_

_**Voilà peut être les réponses à certaines questions que vous vous posez...**_

_**En espérant que celà vous plaise... Bonne lecture!**_

:

:

Elle posa doucement ses mains dans les miennes. Elles étaient douces. Je dû me concentrer pour ne pas laisser mes pouces les caresser.

- Ferme les yeux. Essaye de respirer calmement, profondément. N'expire l'air de tes poumons que quand tu auras inspiré complètement.

Je la laissais faire ses petits exercices de respiration un moment avant de me mettre à chuchoter doucement pour ne pas briser le calme qui l'envahissait.

- Laisse ton corps se détendre totalement, laisse chacun de tes muscles se détendre. Essaye de faire le vide dans ta tête.

Après quelques instants je fermais les yeux à mon tour. Je n'étais pas une habituée de ce genre d'opération... Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal ou la brusquer.

Doucement je laissais mon aura l'entourer, la caresser comme le sien le faisait sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Je sentis nos énergies danser entre elles. Presque fusionner. Je n'avais jamais ressentit ça mais c'était plutôt agréable. Je me laissais aller à ouvrir mon esprit... à lui ouvrir mon esprit, et petit à petit, je la sentis dans ma tête.  
Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une pièce que je ne reconnu pas. C'était une chambre aux couleurs claires. Rangée à la perfection. Un grand lit trônant au milieu de la pièce avec un grand bureau sous une fenêtre laissant rentrer la lumière du jour. Nous étions toutes les deux debout au milieu de la pièce et...

Je la sentis retirer brusquement ses mains. La vision disparut instantanément. J'aurais pu forcer son esprit, mais je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais partager ce moment avec elle et qu'elle le veuille aussi.

- Mais... Comment as-tu fais? C'était ma chambre... Et tu étais là? Ou je n'ai fait qu'imaginer ça?

Je me mis instinctivement à sourire pour la rassurer.

- J'étais bien là... Les murs sont pains en blanc, ton dessus de lit est bleu nuit, il y a un grand bureau sous une fenêtre et...

- ok! ok! Comment c'est possible?

- C'est sûrement un endroit où tu te sens en sécurité. Un endroit où ton inconscient nous à mené naturellement.

- Est ce que je peux voir aussi? Je veux dire à travers toi?

J'hésitais un peu avant de retendre les mains vers elle. Elle n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de placer ses mains dans les miennes. Et de fermer les yeux avant de recommencer à respirer profondément. Je lui laissais quelques instants avant de fermer les yeux et de lui ouvrir à nouveau mon esprit. Cette fois ci je pris les commandes et je l'emmenais dans ma propre chambre au château. Je vis les mûrs en pierres familiers apparaître.

Nous nous tenions au milieu de la pièce et cette fois elle ne retira pas ses mains. Je la vis pivoter doucement sur elle même en regardant autour d'elle avec curiosité.

- C'est ma chambre. Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je la vis sursauter un peu comme elle l'aurait fait dans le monde réel. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que l'on puisse parler.

- Si tu veux me répondre, il faut que tu "pense" les mots.

- Comme ça?

- Oui, comme ça.

Je vis un sourire fier éclairer son visage. Elle était lumineuse... à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieure.

- Est ce que l'on peut bouger?

- Oui. Pense que tu fais un pas et ça devrait marcher.

Son sourire se fit taquin.

- Devrait?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de faire ça. En fait tu es la première avec qui je le fais.

Je la sentais intriguée par ma réponse mais elle ne répondit rien, se concentrant visiblement pour avancer dans la pièce. Je la vis effleurer du doigt une pile de livre sur le massif bureau en bois. Continuant d'avancer vers la fenêtre un peu plus loin. La pièce était assez impersonnelle. Je n'avais jamais ressentit le besoin de la personnaliser à par une grande étagère remplie de livres de toute sorte. Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Je savais la vue extraordinaire pour un humain.

On pouvait voir à perte d'horizon une sorte d'océan fantomatique. Comme si des nuages dansaient en de gracieux tourbillons de toutes les couleurs. Si on avait été de l'autre côté du château elle aurait pu apercevoir la ville en contre bas.

- C'est magnifique...

Je me rapprochai doucement d'elle, la laissant contempler autant qu'elle le voulait. Puis doucement je posais ma main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna pour me regarder. Je sentais ses mouvements devenir plus naturels. Comme si elle avait déjà moins besoin de se concentrer pour y parvenir. Elle apprenait vite.

- Ok... Retournons à l'appart. Je vais essayer de te faire ressentir mon aura pour que tu puisses comprendre. Reste concentrée sur ta respiration et essaye de ressentir ce qui t'entoure. Tu te débrouille très bien...

Le temps d'un battement de cœur nous étions à nouveau dans le petit appartement. Je sentais à nouveau ses mains dans les miennes. Je poussais doucement mon aura vers elle l'enveloppant complètement.

- Est ce que tu ressens quelque chose? Chuchotais-je.

- Je ne suis pas sûre. Je veux dire... Je me sens... Comme protégé. Je me sens bien... en sécurité. Comme dans une bulle.

- Euh... J'étais un peu troublé par sa réponse. Ce n'était pas exactement ce que je voulais qu'elle perçoive. Je voulais simplement qu'elle sente mon énergie.

Je retirais doucement mes mains des siennes. Et la vis ouvrir les yeux.

- Imagine ce que tu as ressenti mais en dix fois, non, vingt fois plus fort et tu auras une idée de la force de ton aura. Il faut du temps et beaucoup de travail pour arriver à la contrôler. Certains sont maîtres dans cet art... d'autre carrément pas doués.

- Mais comment c'est possible? Et qu'est ce que c'est?

- Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible. Normalement très peu d'humains ont ce genre de capacités, et certainement pas cette puissance. Je fronçais un peu les sourcils... comment expliquer ce que c'était...

- C'est une forme brute d'énergie. Il y en a à plus ou moins forte dose dans tout ce qui nous entoure. Chaque être vivant en a mais la plupart du temps c'est à petite quantité, et ils ne savent pas l'utiliser. Je fis une pose pour essayer d'organiser mes pensées... comment expliquer ça le plus simplement possible?

- Les démons peuvent capter cette énergie et l'utiliser pour... euh... lancer une boule de feu par exemple ou déplacer des objets ou se déplacer à la vitesse de l'éclair ou des trucs bien plus agressif. La plupart des démons sont accro à cette énergie et cherche à en avoir le plus possible par des moyens plus ou moins respectables.

Je la vis se tendre à cette déclaration alors qu'elle commençait à comprendre.

- Donc je serais une sorte de réservoir à énergie? Comme une pile pour recharger les démons en manque d'énergie?

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la comparaison.

- C'est en quelque sorte ça, oui.

- C'est pour ça que l'autre me voulait?

- Pas pour lui directement... Ce n'était qu'un démon mineur. Le larbin d'un démon bien plus puissant.

- Et... Est ce que je pourrais utiliser ma propre énergie?

- C'est un apprentissage très long et parfois douloureux... mais oui c'est possible. Certains humains en sont capables. Vous les appelez gourou, mage, druide ou bien d'autres noms.

Je sentais venir la prochaine question et je me demandais moi même si je serais capable de lui enseigner les bases pour qu'elle puisse au moins se défendre. Je n'en étais pas du tout sûr. Et puis, est-ce que je le voulais? Cela impliquerait forcément de m'engager vis à vis de quelqu'un.

Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Les épaules basses, accablées de tout ce que je venais de lui raconter. Je la vis inspirer avant de se lancer.

- Tu pourrais m'apprendre?

Voilà! La question était posée... et je m'entendis lui répondre alors que ma raison me criait de ne surtout pas dire oui!

- Je vais essayer... Les bases et des techniques de défenses, et je ne garantie rien! J'essayais de me rattraper sur la fin, mais même moi je doutais de mes capacités.

...

Silence. Nous sommes chacune dans nos pensées. Et puis je la vois étouffer un bâillement. Il est temps de laisser Quinn se reposer un peu. Je me lève du canapé en m'étirant un peu.

- Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller dormir. Je te laisse la chambre. Fait comme chez toi. Tu... Hum... Tu veux un pyjama pour dormir? Je me sentais un peu embarrassée. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on envahisse mon espace comme ça.

- Oui, enfin si ça ne te pose pas de problème. Je ne veux pas te déranger plus que je ne le fais déjà.

- Pas de soucis. Viens.

Je me dirigeais vers la commode de la chambre où j'avais placé des affaires le matin même. Fouillant dans les tiroirs j'en sorti un short et un t-shirt blanc ample.

- Les serviettes sont dans la salle de bain si tu veux prendre une douche. Pioche ce qu'il te faut dans mes affaires, tu devrais trouver tout ce dont tu as besoin. Il y a une brosse à dent neuve sous l'évier.

Elle me répondit d'un hochement de tête. Elle avait l'air épuisée après tout ce qu'elle venait d'assimiler.

Je déposais les affaires dans ses mains, prit un short et un débardeur pour moi, et la laissais dans la chambre.

En dépliant le clic-clac, j'eus l'heureuse surprise de trouver un oreiller supplémentaire, une lourde couverture et un drap dans un petit coffre aménagé dessous. Au moins je n'allais pas avoir besoin de retourner l'appart pour chercher ça.

J'entendis l'eau se mettre à couler pendant que je faisais mon lit. Je n'avais pas entendu Quinn changer de pièce. Bizarrement, je commençais à me faire à la présence continuelle de son aura. Bizarrement je ne trouvais pas sa présence oppressante comme avec n'importe qui d'autre. J'allais devoir me faire à l'idée que la jeune femme était une exception... ou pas. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la dent dure.

J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrir mais ne bougeais pas. J'étais assise sur mon lit de fortune et je ne savais pas trop comment réagir.

- Comment ça va se passer demain? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je me secouais un peu pour remettre mes idées en place. La mission continuait.

- Comme d'habitude. Tu vas en cours normalement. Evite seulement de te retrouver seule. Et je serais là. Et... tu crois que tu pourrais découcher plus d'une nuit?

Son regard se fit plus dur.

- Oui. Je suis plutôt en froid avec mes parents. Ils seront heureux de se débarrasser de moi, crois moi. Dit-elle d'une voix où perçait l'amertume.

Je la sentis se crisper à cette pensée. J'avais visiblement touché un point sensible mais n'insistais pas plus. Ca ne me regardait pas.

- Bien. Tu devrais essayer de te reposer maintenant.

Je la vis hésiter un peu, puis se diriger vers la chambre. Encore une hésitation en prenant la poignée de la porte dans sa main. Fermer la porte ou la laisser ouverte avec un démon dans la pièce d'à coté? Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer d'amusement face à son combat intérieur. Finalement la porte resta entrebâillée.

Ma main ne me faisait déjà plus souffrir. Je fermais les yeux, me concentrais sur ma respiration et rentrais en transe pour entamer le processus de guérison pour soigner ma main. Ca faisait mal de l'accélérer ainsi mais je serrai les dents pour ne pas faire de bruit. Je sentais chaque cellule se régénérer, la peau neuve se mettait en place dans ma paume. Les cellules mortes furent éjectées. J'ouvris enfin les yeux au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, retirais le bandage que Quinn m'avait fait et regardais le résultat: comme neuve.

Je me dirigeais avec un petit sourire satisfait vers la salle de bain prendre à mon tour une douche. Je jetais un coup d'œil curieux pars la porte entrebâillée en passant devant et vis que Quinn était déjà sous les couvertures. Sa respiration avait l'air calme.

Après une douche rapide, je me glissais enfin sous la couverture. La journée avait été longue et j'avais besoin de dormir. Un des points négatifs de mon côté humain. J'avais un minimum besoin de sommeil pour refaire le plein de "ma pile" comme aurait dit Quinn.

...

Un cri... des froissements de draps...

Je me réveillai en sursaut et me ruais vers la chambre, sentant la colère et l'adrénaline monter en moi. Je les laissaient prendre de l'ampleur. Je n'avais pas assez dormi pour être à 100% mais ça ferait l'affaire. J'essayais de percevoir une aura quelconque mais je ne sentais rien. Juste l'énergie de Quinn tourbillonnant nerveusement autour de moi.

En ouvrant brutalement la porte je ne vis rien non plus. Juste Quinn se débattant dans son lit. Seule.

J'hésitais sur le pas de la porte. Qu'est ce que j'étais sensé faire? La réveiller? Je me doutais bien de quoi elle rêvait... sûrement une certaine boule de feu filant vers elle à toute vitesse.

Je me décidais enfin à rentrer dans la pièce sombre. Son visage était en nage. Sa respiration rapide et désordonnée. Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit et replaçait une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille en l'appelant doucement.

- Quinn... Quinn réveille toi...

- Noooooooooon! Elle se releva brutalement, écartant ma main toujours proche de son visage dans un geste défensif.

- Quinn... C'est moi Santanna... Tu ne risque rien. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Les yeux hagards me scrutèrent l'espace d'une seconde et elle se jeta dans mes bras, en pleure. Mes bras se refermèrent autour de son corps tremblant. Je me mis à la bercer. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je faisais ça mais ça me semblait être la chose à faire. Mes mains passant dans son dos pour essayer de la calmer.

- J'ai eu si peur... Hoqueta-t-elle.

- Chuut... je suis là. Tu es en sécurité ici... murmurais-je.

Je sentis son corps se détendre petit à petit contre moi. Ses pleures se calmèrent. Sa respiration se fit plus régulière. J'attendis encore un moment puis commençais à me reculer pour la laisser se recoucher. Ma main s'attarda en une caresse sur sa joue.

Alors que je commençais à me relever je sentis sa main chaude entourer mon poignet pour me retenir. Mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens et virent la peur qu'elle avait de se retrouver encore seule.

- Reste... S'il te plait...


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà là suite! En espérant que ça vous plaira toujours!**

**Encore merci pour les Reviews ;))**

:

:

J'hésitais encore sur la marche à suivre. Puis finalement, je décidais de lâcher prise. Je soulevais la couette pour me glisser à ses côtés alors qu'elle se décalait un peu pour me laisser de la place.

Etendue sur le dos je sentais son regard sur moi dans la pénombre de la chambre.

- Est ce que... je...

Je soufflais... Pour la forme... Et puis merde! J'étais quand même sensée être une garce insensible... bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'air au courant...

- Ok! viens là!

Je passais un bras sous son cou et la tirais vers moi. Elle ne se fit pas plus prier pour venir se blottir contre moi, son visage venant se nicher dans le creux de mon cou.

Je sentais son souffle jouer dans mes cheveux et venir caresser ma peau... c'était troublant. Ma main reposait sur le haut de son épaule et je n'osais plus trop bouger.

Quelques minutes passèrent à nouveau. Je la sentais se détendre.

J'étais complètement perdue. Rien ne se déroulait normalement avec Quinn. Normalement je filais plutôt les jetons aux humains, comme aux démons d'ailleurs. J'étais une tueuse. Et j'étais dans ce lit en train de rassurer une humaine qui n'avait absolument pas peur de moi. Rien ne tournait rond aujourd'hui!

Je fermais à mon tour les yeux quand elle demanda:

- Santanna?

- Oui?

- Euh... Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire quand tu as dit à l'autre que j'étais tienne?

Ma respiration se bloqua. Merde! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurai retenu ça...

Elle a du sentir mon corps se tendre car elle insista d'une voix plus douce.

- Dis-moi...

Je repris ma respiration en me demandant ce qui m'avait prit de dire ça.

- Je lui ai en quelque sorte dis que... tu étais à moi.

On était suffisamment proche pour que la sente se tendre à son tour et se reculer pour écarter son corps de moi. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Un sentiment de vide m'envahis.

- Comme une esclave ou je ne sais pas ce que font les démons avec les humains?

Un sourire nerveux étira mes lèvres. Je ne savais pas si elle pouvait me voir dans la pénombre de la chambre, seulement éclairée par les lumières de la rue, mais je sentais son regard sur moi.

- Non... Chez les démons on dit ça vis à vis de la personne avec qui on est liée.

Cette fois elle sauta carrément hors du lit et je me redressais pour lui faire face.

- Tu lui as dit que j'étais ta femme? Sa voix était à la fois curieuse et tendue.

Je baissais la tête pour regarder mes doigts jouer nerveusement avec une couture de l'oreiller.

- Désolée... Je voulais te protéger... S'ils pensent ça, ils hésiteront à s'en prendre à toi de nouveau.

Elle se détendit un peu mais me regardait toujours fixement. Perdue dans ses pensées.

- Je vais retourner dans le clic-clac. Dis-je en sortant du lit alors qu'elle restait hésitante devant la porte de la chambre.

Voyant qu'elle ne se décalait pas pour me laisser passer, j'attendis qu'elle prenne sa décision. Rester seule ou avec un démon qui avait déclaré aux autres qu'elle était sa femme? Malgré tout j'étais un peu amusée par la situation et je commençais à me détendre.

- Reste.

Je la regardais un moment sans bouger pour ne pas l'inquiéter une nouvelle fois, puis je retournais dans le lit l'attendre. Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, elle se décida à bouger lentement.

- Je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuille aussi.

Je voulais la rassurer mais au son de ma voix elle se stoppa à nouveau, me fixant avec une lueur incertaine dans le regard avant de carrer les épaules et de monter dans le lit. Elle me repoussa pour que je m'allonge et elle reprit la même position que précédemment. La tête sur mon épaule.

- Tu n'as pas de mari?

- Non.

- Une femme?

Je la senti hésiter encore. L'idée paraissait nouvelle pour elle, mais elle n'avait pas fuit en courant.

- Non plus. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire devant sa curiosité et décidais de lui en expliquer un peu plus.

- Il est rare que les démons s'unissent de cette façon. Ils sont trop paranoïaques et imbus de leur petite personne pour supporter quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux même.

Silence.

- Tu n'es pas comme ça.

Cette fois je ne pu me retenir de rigoler. Je me redressais un peu pour essayer de voir son visage.

- Ah non? Tu es sûre?

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me forcer à me rallonger.

- Oui je suis sûre et arrête de te moquer de moi! Mon petit manège avais finit de la détendre, je voyais ses yeux pétiller dans la pénombre.

Elle finit par s'endormir rapidement. J'aurai dû faire de même mais décidais de réfléchir un peu à ma mission. Je n'avais pas vraiment avancé avec tout ça. Autant être honnête je n'en savais pas plus que quand j'étais arrivée. J'allais devoir m'y consacrer un peu plus demain au risque d'avoir à faire à mon père.

Mais je ne laisserai pas non plus Quinn. Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi, ou je refusais de comprendre, mais je ne la laisserai pas sans protection.

Ces bonnes résolutions en tête je fermais les yeux pour m'endormir.

:

:

Saloperie de réveil... Je sentais quelque chose remuer à côté de moi, grogner et plonger la tête sous la couette. Je suppose que c'était à moi de me lever pour arrêter le truc qui sonnait dans le salon.

Je me levais pour arrêter la sonnerie et partie en direction de la cuisine. Café. Plein de café. Je sentais que la journée allait être longue.

Les odeurs commencèrent à se répandre dans le petit appartement quand je vis une tête blonde passer par l'ouverture de la porte de la chambre.

- Bien dormi?

Nouveau grognement. Quinn n'avait pas l'air d'être du matin. Je servais le café dans des grands mugs que j'avais trouvé dans un des placards pendant qu'elle s'installait au bar de la cuisine. Je ne pu retenir mon regard qui parcourrait ses jambes fines et musclées pendant qu'elle grimpait sur le haut tabouret. Elle capta mon regard et rougit un peu. Prit sur le fait, je me raclais la gorge et essayais de changer rapidement de sujet.

- Tu veux passer chez tes parents prendre quelques affaires?

Elle reprit contenance.

- Oui. Ce matin avant d'aller en cours comme ça je pourrais me changer.

Je hochais la tête en soufflant sur mon café.

- Comment ça va se passer aujourd'hui? Me demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Le plus normalement possible. Evite d'être seule. Tu ne pars pas sans moi. Il faut que je me trouve un portable si tu as besoin de me contacter.

- Ok. Je suppose que je peux faire ça. J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche pour me réveiller.

Elle lava vite fait son mug avant de le déposer sur l'égouttoir. Je me forçais à fixer le clic-clac toujours ouvert dans le salon pour ne pas que mes yeux retournent lorgner ses jambes nues. Je comptais dans ma tête.

Je comptais jusqu'à 20 avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers la salle de bain. Dos à moi, je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil furtif. Merde. Je n'avais aucune volonté quand il s'agissait d'elle.

Elle repointa vivement la tête avant de fermer la porte. Elle avait l'air surprise en se dirigeant rapidement vers moi. Elle me prit la main. Je la regardais étonnée à mon tour.

- Tu n'as plus rien!

Elle retournait la main qui avait été brûlée hier soir dans tout les sens.

- Je t'avais dis que ce serait vite guérie. J'avais un sourire taquin en lui disant ça.

Je pris une tape sur l'épaule que je ne cherchais pas à esquiver.

- Tu recommence à te moquer! Elle repartit direction la salle de bain, hésita un instant avant de rajouter:

- C'est mal de se moquer d'une faible humaine sans défenses!

Mes sourcils se levèrent d'étonnement. Elle assimilait tout ça à une vitesse stupéfiante. Un léger sourire scotché au visage, je commençais à ranger un peu l'appart pour m'occuper pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche.

:

:

Retour à la fac. Quinn marche à mes cotés. Je la sens un peu tendue mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. Elle a récupéré des affaires (des tonnes d'affaires, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va pouvoir faire de tout ça!). J'ai son portable dans la poche arrière de mon jean, un seul numéro en mémoire, le sien.

Sur les marches qui menent au grand bâtiment, je vois Brittany se retourner dans notre direction, un grand sourire éclairant son visage lorsqu'elle finit par nous apercevoir à son tour.

Le retour de la tornade blonde. Elle arriva à notre rencontre en sautillant. Elle fit la bise à Quinn puis à moi. Je ravalais un grognement. J'étais tombée dans un nid de blondes tactiles!

- Salut les filles! Vous arrivez en même temps?

Je me retournais vers Quinn lui laissant trouver une excuse à répondre.

- Hum... Oui Santanna n'habite pas loin de chez mes parents. On s'est croisé devant son immeuble.

Bien trouvé. Et presque vrai. Presque... La grande maison luxueuse de ses parents n'était effectivement qu'à deux rues de mon appartement.

Elle glissa son bras sous le bras de Quinn en l'entrainant dans l'université.

- Cool! Tu viens Quinn? On a court ensemble ce matin. Art contemporain.

Je grimaçais un peu. L'art n'avait jamais était mon truc. Je n'avais prit que des matières scientifiques. Donc peu de cours communs avec les deux blondes.

- Je vous laisse y aller.

- Tu mange avec nous ce midi? Demanda Brittany.

- Oui pas de soucis.

- Et n'oublie pas l'entrainement ce soir! Rajouta encore Brittany. La coach sera là pour te faire passer le test.

Merde. J'avais oublié. Mais en même temps ça me permettrait d'avoir une excuse pour finir mes journées avec Quinn.

- Ok. A tout à l'heure alors.

J'hésitais un instant à laisser Quinn puis me secouais. Je ne devais pas perdre de vu ma mission, et puis elle n'était pas seule. Les démons ne feraient rien dans un lieu plein d'humains. Je leur fis un petit signe de la main avant de partir dans le couloir opposé à celui qu'elles venaient d'emprunter.

Bon. Par où commencer. J'avais le plan que l'on m'avait remit à mon admission pour me repairer dans les couloirs. Le bâtiment était ancien, plein de couloirs. La carte faisait état d'un sous sol désaffecté. Ca pourrait faire un bon début. Puis mes yeux tombèrent sur un bâtiment un peu à l'écart. Muséum.

J'avais déjà retrouvé plusieurs artefacts dans des musés. Les humains aimaient bien entasser les vieilles choses toutes ensembles. Les démons aussi... mais plutôt avec des objets de pouvoirs.

Je fis demi-tour pour ressortir de là et me dirigeais d'un pas tranquille à contre courant des élèves qui continuaient d'arriver.

Un immense bâtiment. Sur trois étages. Des colonnes en grès colossales. Des fenêtres immenses. Une porte en bois massif finement travaillée. Surement un sous sol aussi vaste. J'allais y passer du temps. Je soufflais un bon coup avant de me lancer à l'asseau.

:

:

Rien. J'avais passé les allées du 1er étage au peigne fin, laissant mes sens scruter chaque objets sens rien découvrir d'intéressant.

Je jetais un coup d'œil au portable que Quinn m'avait donné. Presque midi. Pas de message. Il était temps de se diriger vers la cantine.

Encore des couloirs. Encore des élèves. Je laissais mes sens chercher son aura. Je les laissais me diriger vers elle. Et enfin... Quinn.

Adossée à un casier. La lumière jouait dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle portait une robe bleue nuit qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus de ses genoux. Légèrement décolletée. Elle lui allait à merveille. Elle était magnifique. Je fronçais les sourcils. Elle était surtout en train de parler à un grand jeune homme au sourire benêt. Trop proche d'elle à mon gout. Beaucoup trop proche. Je sentis la colère monter.

J'allais m'approcher et m'interposer entre les deux quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournais vivement sous le regard malicieux de Britanny.

- Hey! San! Prête à aller manger?

San? Vraiment? Un surnom? J'hésitais un instant puis laissais filer en haussant les épaules.

Mon regard se porta à nouveau vers les deux jeunes gens toujours en train de discuter.

- Qui c'est le mec qui flirt avec Quinn? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêché de poser la question.

- Oh! C'est Finn! C'est le quaterback de l'équipe de foot! Il est sorti avec Quinn à une époque mais après Beth...

Elle se tu brusquement en se rendant compte qu'elle en disait trop.

- Qui est Beth? Malgré moi, ma curiosité était piquée.

La jeune femme hésitât un instant avant de répondre.

- La fille de Quinn. Mais je ne t'ai rien dit, ok?

Je tournais vivement la tête vers elle. Quinn avait une fille? Si jeune? Elle ne m'en avait pas parlé. Pour que Britanny demande à ce que je me taise, je me doutais que le sujet devait être douloureux.

Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur Quinn, puis sur l'autre grand dadet en train de flirter avec elle. Nouvelle vague de colère que je tentais de refouler.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Et voilà une nouvelle petite mise à jour! **_

_**Encore merci pour les reviews (encore encore! ^^)**_

_**Bonne lecture...**_

:

:

Britanny sembla en avoir mare de me regarder contempler bêtement les deux jeunes et fini par m'attraper par le bras pour me tirer vers eux.

Je m'arrêtais prêt de Quinn, Finn face à moi. Brittany claqua deux bises sur les joues du jeune homme.

- Salut Finn!

Et je ne pu m'empêché de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle faisait la bise à tout le monde ou quoi?

- Salut Britt! Et salut...

Il attendait sûrement que je réponde. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, laissant un peu de colère prendre le dessus. Il finit par baisser les yeux, gêné. Je le laissais mariner quelques secondes avant de répondre froidement.

- Santanna.

Il releva timidement son visage de benêt vers moi.

- Et bien... hum... Bonjour Santanna.

Silence gêné de la grande asperge.

Sourire amusé de Quinn.

Britanny... et bien c'était Britanny, elle continua gaiment sans se rendre contre du mal aise du jeune homme.

- Allé on va manger? Finn tu viens manger avec nous?

Je lançais un regard noir vers lui et le vit reculer un peu. Ah! Enfin quelqu'un qui réagissait normalement face à moi! Je sentis malgré moi un rictus étirer mes lèvres... et la main de Quinn se poser sur mon bras. Toute ma colère retomba d'un seul coup. J'étais entièrement concentrée sur la main de Quinn dont le pouce traçait de petites arabesques sur ma peau nue et son aura qui venait me caresser en vagues apaisantes.

Je lui lançais un regard intrigué. Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle faisais? Mes yeux se perdirent un instant dans les siens. Son regard était calme et intense.

Ok. Elle m'avait grillé. J'étais persuadée qu'elle savait exactement que j'étais prête à dire quelque chose de désagréable au cachalot.

Finn finit enfin par répondre en me lançant un regard apeuré.

- Désolé Britt, j'ai dit à Puck que je mangeais avec lui.

- Une prochaine fois alors. Brittany lui lança un grand sourire.

Et je ne pu m'empêcher de marmonner dans ma barbe.

- Si on pouvait éviter... Quinn reprit ses caresses de pouce sur mon bras me stoppant à nouveau. J'étais fichue.

Le jeune homme regarda les deux blondes, indéci, puis fini par faire demi tour en croisant à nouveau mon regard assassin.

Quinn se tourna complètement vers moi.

- San... Il n'a rien fait de mal.

San? Elle aussi? Arg!

Je bougonnais vaguement une réponse devant son air amusé.

Brittany nous regarda l'une et l'autre avant de lâcher un grand sourire entendu.

Quinn la regarda, surprise, avant de lâcher brusquement mon bras.

Et moi... et bien j'aurai voulu que sa main reste à sa place mais je ne l'aurai avoué pour rien au monde. Je relevais fièrement les épaules avant de dire:

- Bon on y va alors?

:

:

Le repas se passa sans problème. Quinn et Brittany parlèrent de leurs cours, de l'entraînement de ce soir, d'un certain Artie que Brittany trouvait merveilleux... Et moi je bataillais avec moi même pour ne pas dévorer Quinn des yeux. Foutues hormones.

Je les écoutais d'une oreille distraite en observant autour de moi. Rien de particulier. Pas d'artefact ici.

Je m'amusais à lancer quelques regards bien sentis vers Finn, attablé quelques tables plus loin avec un grand brun avec une crête sur la tête. Chaque fois je le voyais rentrer un peu plus sa tête dans ses épaules. Puis, Quinn fini par capter mon petit manège et me lança un regard de mise en garde. Que je m'empressais d'oublier. Après tout j'avais quand même un caractère "démoniaque" et des années de "mauvaises" habitudes à mon actif.

Je me levais brusquement avant de recevoir un nouveau regard d'avertissement. Il commençait à faire chaud ici depuis que Quinn avait croisé les jambes et que je pouvais voir le haut de son genoux à quelques centimètres du mien.

- J'y vais. On se voit tout à l'heure. Et je filais sans demander mon reste, captant au passage le regard étonné de Quinn et un sourire de Brittany.

Il était temps de retourner au musé, continuer mes recherches.

:

:

Une heure plus tard, je sentis le portable de Quinn vibrer dans ma poche.

Nouveau message.

Q.: Pourquoi t'es partie aussi vite?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Euh... J'avais du mal à me retenir de te mater? Non bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça!

J'avais déjà réussi, au bout d'au moins cinq minutes de temps cumulé, à dire à un démon qu'elle était mienne... alors je n'allais pas lui balancer au deuxième jour que je la trouvais à mon gout. Surtout qu'apparemment on ne jouait pas dans le même camp si elle était sortie avec Finn et qu'elle avait un marmot à son actif.

S.: Désolée, j'ai eu une idée en cours de route et je voulais vérifier.

Une idée mon œil. Je n'avais aucune idée de où chercher cette saloperie d'artefact!

Q.: Ok. J'ai cru que tu étais fâchée. :(

Re-froncement de sourcils. Fâchée pourquoi? Pour les mises en gardes oculaires? Il en fallait bien plus pour m'impressionner.

S.: Non t'inquiète. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Nouvelle vibration.

Q.: Tu viens au Glee Club avec nous?

C'est quoi ça encore?

S.: C'est quoi le Glee Club?

Q.: Club de chant. Tu viens? T'es pas obligée de chanter, tu peux juste venir nous voir à l'auditorium si tu veux. Dans 1h.

L'idée de pouvoir l'observer à loisir ne me déplaisait pas. Je répondis, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

S.: Ok. Mais je ne chante pas.

Hors de question. Y'a quand même des limites à ne pas dépasser et j'ai ma réputation de démon rebelle à préserver tout de même!

:

:

RAS au second étage.

Il ne restait que le troisième étage et le sous sol. Léger problème, la porte d'entrée du sous sol était verrouillée par un code d'accès. Je verrais plus tard. Je n'étais pas inquiète pour ça.

C'était l'heure d'aller voir Quinn chanter. J'étais un peu en avance mais le temps de trouver l'auditorium... Je repartis donc vers la fac avec mon plan en main.

Presque arrivée à destination. En passant devant une salle entre-ouverte je reconnu la voix de Quinn. Elle n'avait pas l'air contente. Malgré moi, je jetais un œil dans la salle. Je ne voyais que le garçon à la crête. Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas intéressée Puck!

- Mais Quinn! Imagine si on se met ensemble ce serait surement mieux pour Beth!

- Ne mets pas Beth là dedans Puck! La voix de Quinn était de plus en plus énervée. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher et je me dépêchais de rejoindre l'auditorium quand Quinn m'interpela.

Je me retournais avec l'air le plus innocent possible sur le visage. Elle me rattrapa rapidement avant de passer son bras sous le mien. Besoin de contact hein? Son bras s'enroulait autour du mien pendant que sa main venait reposer sur mon poignet, cherchant le contact de ma peau.

Elle avait l'air un peu bouleversée mais je ne dis rien, me contentant de nous faire pivoter pour continuer notre chemin. Derrière nous j'entendis Puck appeler Quinn. J'hésitais un instant à me retourner pour répondre vertement mais la pression sur mon bras me fit abandonner et je continuais ma route avec la jeune blonde.

- Je crois que j'ai entendu la fin de la conversation...

Elle stoppa net, me forçant à m'arrêter moi aussi. Deux doigts se posèrent vivement sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Son regard était triste, si triste que je senti mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Je hochais doucement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais compris. Sujet tabou.

- Plus tard... Peut être... Je n'aime pas parler de ça. Ses épaules c'étaient voutées... Il était temps de changer de sujet en toute urgence.

- Ok... Donc c'est quoi cette histoire de Glee Club? Nan parce que je te préviens tout de suite! Hors de question que je me mette à me ridiculiser en chantant devant n'importe qui!

Je sentis son bras se décrisper un peu et sa main relâcha un peu la pression sur mon poignet.

Voyant Finn arriver dans notre direction, je rajoutais.

- Et encore moins devant lui! Ma voie c'était fait dramatique et je l'entendis rire doucement alors qu'elle me tira par le bras pour continuer notre route.

- Merci... C'était à peine un murmure mais je l'avais bien entendu. Je serrais un peu plus son bras contre moi, sans répondre.

- Saaaan! Tu es venue! Cool! Brittany débarqua en sautillant autour de nous, survoltée comme à son habitude. Elle eu une seconde d'hésitation en voyant la tête de Quinn mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Perspicace la petite. Il ne fallait pas se laisser berner par son côté fofolle.

Quinn relâcha mon bras et s'écarta de moi.

- J'ai presque dû la torturer pour qu'elle vienne mais j'ai finalement réussi.

Brittany paru horrifiée. Et son regard commença à parcourir mon corps à la recherche de la moindre blessure.

- Elle t'a fait mal San?

J'eu du mal à contenir mon amusement et réussi finalement à répondre.

- T'inquiète pas Brittany, elle n'a pas tapé si fort que ça... Je pense que je devrais survivre. J'hésitais un peu avant de continuer. Même si Quinn est un vrai "démon" en matière de tortures, je suis trop forte pour elle.

Et là, je sentis la main de Quinn venir percuter l'arrière de mon crâne. Je râlais un peu pour la forme en souriant, mes yeux plongés dans son regard vert. Au moins j'avais réussi à complètement la détendre.

- Allons-y, il est l'heure. Reprit Quinn en entrant dans l'auditorium.

Un petit groupe de personnes était déjà sur place. Britanny me les désigna un par un en citant leur noms.

- Santanna, je te présente la petite troupe du Glee Club. Il y a Rachel, Finn que tu connais déjà, Kurt, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Sam, Arty et Puck. Mr Schuester ne devrait plus tarder. C'est notre prof. Tout le monde je vous présente Santanna. Elle va nous regarder répéter aujourd'hui.

Tout ce petit monde me salua. Je répondit d'un vague hochement de tête avant de me diriger vers les gradins. Super... Finn et Puck... Deux que je ne pouvais déjà plus supporter.

Le prof ne tarda effectivement pas à arrivé. Quinn me présenta rapidement et la répétition commença enfin.

Confortablement installée, je perdis vite tout intérêt à leurs chamailleries. Rachel essayait de tout contrôler d'une petite voix ultra-énervante, Mercedes et Kurt essayaient de récupérer un peu d'attention, les autres suivaient le match plus ou moins en silence. Quinn restait imperturbable et Brittany souriait avec tendresse en regardant tout ce petit monde.

J'étais complètement perdue dans mes pensées quand la musique commença à se faire entendre. Une voix chaude et mélodieuse s'éleva. Je relevais alors les yeux pour tomber sur Quinn... J'étais subjuguée. Elle avait vraiment du talent.

Micro en main, son corps suivant le rythme de la mélodie, elle chantait en me regardant. Je me demandais si son regard pénétrant était réellement pour moi ou si elle faisait ça parce que j'étais son seul public.

Pour le deuxième couplet, Rachel se plaça à côté de la petite blonde et commença à chanter à son tour. Je levais un sourcil sceptique.

Je devais bien l'avouer: ultra-chiante mais aussi ultra-talentueuse. Mais yeux se reportaient sur Quinn et j'attendais la suite des événements sous le charme.

Brittany et Mike se mirent à danser autour d'eux. Je les regardais évoluer, ils se débrouillaient très bien aussi. Brittany n'était que grâce et légèreté, j'avais rarement vu quelqu'un danser aussi bien. Les autres vinrent se placer autour des deux chanteuses pour faire les chœurs, suivant la chorégraphie en rythme. L'ensemble était harmonieux mais mes yeux venaient immanquablement se poser sur Quinn. J'étais comme ensorcelée.

Aux dernières notes, j'essayais de reprendre le contrôle de moi même et de gommer le sourire niais que je devais surement avoir scotché au visage.

Les chansons s'enchainèrent en suivant le schéma. Chamailleries, chansons, essayer de ne pas trop dévisager Quinn et garder le contrôle de mes émotions.

A la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours, Quinn et Brittany se dirigèrent vers moi.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu en as pensé? Brittany était toute excitée.


	8. Chapter 8

**Une petite suite pour votre plaisir (enfin je l'espere!)**

**Merci à tout ceux qui suive cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture...**

:

:

J'essayai de cacher mon amusement.

- Ouais… Pas mal… Tu te débrouille bien en danse mais les autres ne sont pas terribles !

Nouvelle tape derrière le crâne... Arg! J'espérais que ça n'allait pas devenir une habitude! Je me retournais vers la source de la tape.

- Ok... Tu chante super bien. J'ai été impressionnée.

Quinn leva les yeux au le ciel avec un sourire.

- N'en rajoute pas non plus! Je ne suis pas si exceptionnelle que ça.

- Non vraiment je t'ai trouvée excellente.

Je la vis rougir légèrement.

- Merci. Murmura-t-elle timidement.

- Bon... alors je n'ai pas un test à passer maintenant?

Brittany tapa dans ses mains d'excitation.

- Siiii! Allé on y va! Elle partie en sautillant sans même prendre la peine de regarder si nous la suivions ou pas.

Quinn et moi nous dirigeâmes plus posément vers le gymnase.

:

:

Nouvelle épreuve... les vestiaires. Je me changeais vite fait avec l'équipement des cheerleaders que me passa Quinn... Short moulant rouge et débardeur blanc tout aussi moulant, le tout en me concentrant sur le casier en face de moi alors que je sentais Quinn faire de même à mes côtés. Hors de question qu'elle me surprenne à la reluquer!

Brittany n'arrêtait pas de parler de choses et d'autres, ce qui fit, encore une fois, passer mon silence inaperçu.

Après s'être changées, je fis la connaissance du coach, Sue Sylvester.

Un personnage à elle toute seule. Grande, blonde aux cheveux courts et un sale caractère que je n'allait pas tarder à découvrir.

- Qu'est ce que tu nous a trouvé Quinn? C'est quoi cette Betty Boop?

- Je pensais qu'elle pourrais passer le test pour faire partie de l'équipe Coach. Elle a le profile vous ne trouvez pas?

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas besoin de nouvelles pareuses! C'est d'un porteur dont j'ai besoin depuis que cet idiot de bibendum c'est blessé en jouant au foot! Elle est trop maigrichonne! J'ai besoin de muscles sur ce coup!

Pareuse? porteur? Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais je n'allais pas tarder à le découvrir. Et puis, j'étais piqué au vif. Comment ça pas assez de muscles? J'étais plus puissante que n'importe quels humains.

Je décidais donc de me mêler un peu de la conversation. Hors de question de me faire éliminer sans même avoir passé le fameux test. J'avais ma fierté.

- Je suis plus forte que j'en ai l'air. Je regardais la Coach avec défie. Testez-moi et vous verrez bien.

- Houch... La petite a du caractère! Tu voudrais me faire croire qu'avec tes petits muscles tu serais capable de porter correctement Quinn?

Je m'approchais de Quinn, et, sans lui demander son avis, je passais un bras dans son dos et un autre derrière ses genoux avant de la soulever sans difficulté. Ses mains vinrent naturellement se placer derrière mon cou. Elle était plus légère que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Sans me laisser troubler par le corps de Quinn contre le mien et ses mains sur ma nuque, je lançais un nouveau regard de défie à la coach. Je vis un sourcil sceptique se dresser.

- Ok... tu passe le test. Mais avant dis moi ce que tu sais du rôle de porteur?

Merde. Le piège. Devant mon silence, elle décida de m'expliquer. Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue mais elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de candidat.

- Bien... Le voltigeur est celui qui effectue les figures acrobatiques à l'aide de son porteur. Cela peut être pour des appuis, des équilibres ou des sauts. Le porteur est donc celui qui joue le rôle d'appui. Le porteur doit sécuriser son voltigeur. Il doit être capable d'anticiper le moindre déséquilibre. Si cela arrive, malgré tout, dans les figures les plus compliquées, on place des pareurs autours pour rattraper le voltigeur. Tu comprends ce que je dis avec ta petite tête de piaf?

Tête de piaf? Je sentais la colère se répandre dans mes veines mais je me contenais. Je hochais donc la tête en signe de compréhension pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Le voltigeur doit avoir une confiance absolue en son porteur. Si il se jette dans le vide, il doit être sûr que son porteur le récupérera... Nous avons deux voltigeuses principales, Quinn et Britanny, mais Britanny a déjà son porteur et leur équipe fonctionne plutôt bien. Je ne voudrais pas rompre leur lien. Tu te sens capable de faire ça avec Quinn?

Elle se tourna vers Quinn.

- Et toi Quinn? Tu ferais confiance à la maigrichonne?

Je sentais le regard de Quinn me scruter. Elle était toujours dans mes bras et je ne tremblais pas. Son visage n'avait jamais été aussi proche du mien et je me perdis quelques secondes dans ses yeux. Elle sembla réfléchir un peu puis elle se retourna vers le coach, ne se rendant compte visiblement de rien. Je hochais la tête en réponse silencieuse et Quinn répondit:

- De là où je suis, elle me parait bien plus costaud que tous les porteurs que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant. Ca fait au moins dix minutes qu'elle me porte et elle n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre.

- Alors? Je le passe ce test? Demandais-je en reposant Quinn par terre.

Sue grogna un peu avant de rendre les armes.

- Dix tours de terrain pour l'échauffement! Et que ça saute!

Quinn me fit un signe de victoire alors que Brittany me sautait dans les bras pour me féliciter. L'équipe se mit en mouvement pour les tours de terrain et j'attendis que Quinn se mettre à courir pour la suivre à mon tour.

Elle allait à une allure soutenue avec une foulée ample et gracieuse. Je forçais un peu plus pour me retrouver à côté d'elle. Petit à petit, nous avons remonté tous les membres de l'équipe, avant de nous placer en tête. Elle n'avait pas l'air plus essoufflée que moi. Nous finîmes les dix tours bien avant tout le monde. Elle me jeta un regard impressionné et je me gardais bien de lui rappeler que mon statut de demi-démon me donnait une bien meilleure endurance que les humains.

- Les porteurs! Cinquante pompes et que ça saute! Les autres! Etirements et exercices de souplesse! Quand vous aurez fini les pompes, étirements et exercices de souplesse! Je ne veux pas de choses disgracieuses dans mon équipe! Hurla Sue.

Jusque là pas de problèmes. C'était même plutôt facile et ça me plaisait de voir la coach s'étonner de mes prouesses.

L'échauffement terminé, Sue envoya les autres répéter les chorégraphies qu'ils étaient en train d'apprendre et nous prit, Quinn et moi, à l'écart.

- Très bien Squeletor, on va commencer à faire un peu plus compliqué. On va voir ce que tu vaux vraiment. Allonge-toi par terre.

J'hésitais puis fini par faire ce qu'elle me disait en voyant le regard encourageant que me lançait Quinn.

Sue se déplaça à mes côtés et m'expliqua comment placer mes bras le long de mon corps, les coudes posés par terre et les mains tendues vers le haut.

- Betty Boop, tu tiens la position, tu ne bouge pas! Quinn va placer ses mains dans les tiennes et prendre appuis pour faire un poirier en équilibre sur tes mains. Tu te sens capable de faire ça?

C'est qu'elle commençait à m'agacer à poser cette question à tout bout de champ! Nouveau hochement de tête histoire d'être sûr de ne pas dire quelque chose de désagréable.

Quinn vint placer ses pieds de part et d'autre de mon corps, ses mains agrippèrent fermement les miennes et son regard plongea dans le mien avec confiance. Sans impulsion, elle déplaça petit à petit son centre de gravité en basculant son corps au dessus de moi, bras tendus, les yeux fixés dans le miens, sereine.

Je teins la position sans soucis et Quinn eu un sourire de victoire en maintenant la position.

- Est ce que tu peux tendre les bras vers le haut, Musclor?

Tiens... J'étais passé du statut de Squelettor à celui de Musclor... je montais dans la hiérarchie!

Sans à-coup, je relevais doucement les bras et me permis même le luxe de stopper le mouvement en cours de route lorsque je sentis Quinn oscillé dangereusement. La jeune femme reprit son équilibre et je fini le mouvement sans problèmes.

- Tiens la position. Quinn fais moi une belle équerre.

Je n'osais pas quitter les yeux de Quinn mais j'entendais la voix de Sue exulter. Je supposais que ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait.

Quinn n'hésitât pas une seconde et je senti son poids se déplacer. Je compensais en bandant mes muscles pour ne pas que mes bras ne bougent. Cette fois j'avais parfaitement anticipé le mouvement et il n'y eu aucun déséquilibre. Les jambes de Quinn passèrent entre nos deux corps et vinrent se tendre au dessus de moi, parfaitement à l'équerre de son buste... et moi j'avais maintenant une vue parfaite de ses fesses!

Je sentais que ça allait me plaire d'être cheerleader! Un sourire brillant éclaira mon visage.

- Mouais... Ne cris quand même pas victoire trop vite, Betty Boop. C'est que le début! Sue se méprenais sur mon sourire mais je n'allais certainement pas la contre dire.

Après quelques secondes, Sue me demanda de déplacer mes bras vers l'avant et Quinn sauta gracieusement au sol, un sourire resplendissant accroché aux lèvres.

- On a trouvé ma porteuse! N'est ce pas Coach?

Sue grogna son assentiment.

- Ouais bon... au boulot! Faudrait voir à pas se relâcher! Les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

Les portés au sol s'enchaînaient. Sue m'expliqua que la prochaine étape serait les portés debout mais que je devais déjà maitriser le sol avant de passer à la suite. Finalement le plus dur était de maintenir l'équilibre de Quinn. A plusieurs reprise elle retomba au sol parce que je n'avais pas su anticiper suffisamment son déséquilibre.

Au bout de deux heures, Sue tapa dans ses mains:

- C'est bon pour aujourd'hui les mauviettes! Quinn et Betty Boop vous restez encore! Tu commence à lui apprendre les chorées! Elle hurlait dans le gymnase et fit demi-tour pour partir, suivi du reste de l'équipe.

Brittany se rapprocha de nous, toujours sautillante.

- Je vous ai un peu regardé... t'es sûr que t'as jamais fait ça San? Nan parce que pour une première fois c'était carrément impressionnant!

- Nan. Je ne savais même pas que ça existait en fait... Mais je suppose que c'est dû au fait que ma voltigeuse est au top.

Quinn rougit sous le compliment et me tapa derrière le crane.

- Non, TU es impressionnante. Déclara-t-elle, impassible. Bon... Viens je vais te faire voir la chorée.

- A demain les filles! Brittany se détourna vers les vestiaires à son tour, nous laissant seule dans le gymnase.

Quinn se retourna vers moi.

- Prête? Sans attendre ma réponse elle fila vers la sono, mettre la musique en route.

Elle revint vers moi et prit mes deux mains dans les siennes, me tirant un peu à l'écart des enceintes.

- Je te la fais une fois en entier. Regarde bien.

Arg... J'avais déjà du mal à la quitter des yeux, je n'avais pas besoin de ses encouragements sur ce point.

Elle évoluait avec grâce, enchainant les mouvements que je l'avais déjà vu répéter la veille. Et, comme la veille, je me perdis dans les mouvements de son corps... Me rendant à peine compte quand la musique s'arrêta et qu'elle revins vers moi, sourire aux lèvres.

- Maintenant essaye de me suivre.

Je suivais les pas et commençais à trouvé le rythme quand elle décida que c'était assez pour aujourd'hui.

- Quand va-t-on commencer les portés debout? Et les sauts? Malgré moi j'étais curieuse.

- Je ne sais pas trop, ça dépendra du Coach, je suppose. On aurait pu commencer aujourd'hui certains sauts.

- Ah oui? Je sentis un sourire de défie étirer mes lèvres. Explique-moi.

Je vis ses yeux pétiller de plaisir que je m'intéresse à une de ses passions.

- On aurait pu tenter un petit saut périlleux. Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de moi. Tu positionne tes mains comme ça. Elle prit mes mains, entrecroisa mes doigts et me fit tendre les bras. Plis un peu les genoux. Je vais prendre un peu d'élan, placer mon pied dans tes mains et tu m'aideras à donner l'impulsion en me propulsant vers le haut.

La balancer en l'air? Vraiment? Finalement je n'était plus très sûr et je regrettais de l'avoir mise au défie.

- Tu te dégonfles? Ce n'est pas glorieux pour un démon fier et tout puissant! Elle se moquait de moi en souriant gentiment mais je fus piqué.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de grogner en plissant les yeux, menaçante. Elle ne fut pas du tout impressionnée et partie chercher un gros matelas rembourré avant de se placer dessus.

- Viens là Betty Boop!

Misère... J'hésitais entre la tuer maintenant ou attendre de la voir se ramasser sur son tapis rembourré... Malgré tout, je vins me placer en face d'elle, replaçant les mains comme elle me l'avait fait voir quelques minutes auparavant.

- Je suis prête blondasse... Je la mettais maintenant au défie en espérant vaguement ne pas la blesser.

Elle s'élança et quand je sentis son pied dans mes mains, je tendis les jambes et accompagnais son mouvement en relevant les mains vers le haut.

Son corps s'éleva et elle se jeta en arrière dans un mouvement ample parfaitement contrôlé. Elle se réceptionna un peu plus loin. Et je soufflais de soulagement. Premier saut réussi.

Elle me sourit avec fierté.

- Un autre?

Je n'étais pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée mais j'étais lancée.

- Cette fois tu me projette vers le haut. Le plus haut possible et tu m'aide à me réceptionner. En fait, tout dépend de l'amplitude qu'on arrivera à avoir.

Elle s'écarta un peu de moi pour prendre de l'élan et fixa son regard au mien pour être sûr que je sois prête.

Deux pas rapides et son pied entra à nouveau en contact avec mes mains. Je la propulsais vers le haut... Je me posais la question de savoir si je devais ou non utiliser toute ma force mais c'était trop tard... Et elle monta visiblement plus haut que prévu et fut un peu déséquilibré vers l'avant.

Ce coup-ci, je réagit à l'instinct et reculais d'un pas pour la réceptionner, bras grands ouverts.

- Outch... Son corps vins percuter le mien un peu durement et mes bras se refermèrent sur elle.

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi haut! Elle avait un sourire éclatant.

- Désolée, je ne savais pas si je devais te balancer au plafond ou plus bas...

Devant mon air contrit, elle s'esclaffa toujours dans mes bras. Mon corps réagissait au sien et je la serrais un peu plus contre moi. Je me perdais dans ses yeux et elle ne reculait pas. Impossible de résister... Avant même que je ne puisse me contrôler, mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Je la sentis se crisper contre moi. L'espace d'un battement de cœur, elle se recula brutalement, comme brûlée. Son regard plein de peur et d'autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier se posa sur moi et elle s'enfuie en courant.

Et merde!


	9. Chapter 9

Et voilà le chapitre du changement de rating... Je ne sais pas trop si c'est justifié mais comme ça je suis sûre de pas me faire gronder ;)

Un grand merci à mes reviewers (vous pouvez pas imaginer comme ça motive à écrire!) et à tout ceux qui me lisent dans l'ombre!

Bonne lecture!

:

:

Le temps de reprendre mes esprits, je me ruais à sa poursuite.

Personne dans les vestiaires. Je continuais donc, courant dans les couloirs déserts de la fac. En arrivant aux grandes portes de l'entrée principale, je l'entendis crier... Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines et je ne prit plus la peine de courir à vitesse humaine. Je me précipitais le plus rapidement que je pu.

La nuit était déjà tombée.

Je voyais les silhouettes derrières les voitures garées en contre bas, éclairées par les lampadaires de la rue. Je sentais des auras en plus de celle de Quinn. Je ralentis mon allure, prenant le temps de réfléchir.

Me jeter tête baissée ne nous sauverait pas. Si je voulais nous sortir de là, il fallait garder l'esprit clair et ne pas me laisser envahir par la peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à la jeune blonde.

Je laissais remonter la colère qui bouillonnait constamment en moi et m'arrêtais derrière une camionnette pour observer la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Je voyais cinq démons autour de Quinn. Deux la tenaient par les bras. Celui qui semblait être le chef de la petite troupe lui faisait face, prenant visiblement plaisir de sa terreur. Deux autres se tenaient derrière le meneur, attendant les ordres.

Je fis apparaitre mes couteaux, un dans chaque main. L'énergie que j'y avais stockée vint renforcer l'effet de l'adrénaline qui coulait dans mes veines. Ils étaient fait d'un alliage de platine et de cobalt. Ces alliages ont d'excellentes propriétés magnétiques. Ils constituent un aimant extrêmement puissant qui absorbe une partie de l'énergie environnante.

Ils avaient été faits sur mesure, épousant parfaitement les formes de ma main. J'avais passé tellement de temps à m'entraîner et à combattre avec eux qu'ils étaient comme le prolongement de mes bras.

- Tais-toi! Le chef assena une violente gifle sur la joue de Quinn. Vu le sang qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres, ce n'était surement pas la première. Je vis des larmes de rages commencer à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle lui laça un regard farouche et reprit d'une voix plus sûre:

- Elle va venir et elle va vous botter le cul! Elle cracha un mélange de salive et de sang en direction du démon.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire devant tant de courage. Je me demandais si elle m'avait senti arriver mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'arrêter sur cette question. Je balayais la rue du regard, essayant d'évaluer la situation le plus calmement possible. Il n'y avait pas un chat.

A un moment, le meneur tourna la tête un peu plus dans ma direction et je reconnu Baltazar. Il était grand, tout en muscle et assez puissant pour que je me méfie de lui. Un démon supérieur. Je n'avais jamais eu trop à faire à lui, mais je le connaissais de réputation. Il était suspecté de faire parti des démons qui essayaient de renverser mon père.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait eu l'intelligence d'agir dans l'ombre et il n'y avait pas de preuve de sa trahison. Mais en touchant à Quinn il venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Ce soir, rien ne m'empêcherait de faire couler le sang.

Les cinq démons étaient concentrés sur Quinn. Je décidais donc de passer à l'action avant que les deux de derrière se rappellent qu'ils étaient surement sensés faire le gué.

J'avançais sans faire de bruit, relâchant mes muscles vibrant d'énergie, prête à réagir au moindre stimulus. Arrivée entre les deux premiers démons, je lançai mes couteaux avec force. Ils allèrent se planter dans leur cible. Le sang se mit à couler lentement le long de leurs gorges. Ils finirent par tomber à genoux dans un bel ensemble avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Morts. Deux de moins à gérer.

En entendant les gargouillis de leurs compères essayant de respirer, les trois autres se tournèrent vers moi. Je relâchai l'emprise sur mon aura et l'énergie vint les percuter faisant reculer les deux démons inférieurs.

- Bonjour Baltazar. Je vois que le message n'est pas bien passé. Ma voix était froide et contrôlée. Tout comme la rage qui bouillonnait en moi.

De quel droit osait-il toucher à Quinn? Je ne l'aurai avoué pour rien au monde mais je m'étais attaché à la belle blonde. Bien plus que je ne l'aurai dû. La voir prisonnière des brutes en face de moi me donnais la nausée et faisait remonter en moi un sentiment d'appartenance. Je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête: Quinn était à moi et j'allais tuer quiconque oserait lui faire du mal.

Il avait beau être assez haut dans la hiérarchie démoniaque, je ne pensais pas Baltazar capable d'oser me défier. Il devait être là pour le compte de quelqu'un d'autre... quelqu'un d'encore plus puissant. C'était mauvais ça.

- Santana... Cette fois tu t'es mise en travers de la route de la mauvaise personne. Il ricanait, sûr de lui. Trop sûr... C'était peut-être ce qui allait le perdre.

- Lâche la... Et peut être que je ne vous tuerai pas. Je fis apparaitre deux nouveaux couteaux en disant ça.

- Ne rêve pas trop. Tu es peut être la fille de Satan mais ce n'est pas à ton père que j'ai prêté allégeance.

- Lâche la Baltazar... Elle est mienne. Un grognement presque félin s'échappa de ma gorge.

- C'est bizarre... Je ne sens pas ta marque sur elle... Je ne pense pas que l'union ai été consommée. Mais peut être que je la prendrais à ta place, elle a l'air plutôt chaude pour une humaine. Ca doit être excitant de l'entendre hurler en la prenant...

Mon sang se figea dans mes veines. Je luttai pour garder le contrôle de moi même et ne pas me ruer sur lui. Je laissai l'assassin en moi, froid et calculateur, prendre le dessus.

Il se retourna et assena un magistral coup de poing à Quinn et l'attrapa par la gorge avant qu'elle ne tombe. Elle était sonnée et ne réagit presque pas.

- Occupez-vous d'elle! Cria-t-il en entrainant la belle blonde qui commençait à se débattre faiblement.

Je devais réagir vite si je ne voulais pas les perdre de vu.

Les deux démons me firent face en s'écartant l'un de l'autre pour avoir deux angles d'attaques différents. Ils avaient surement l'habitude de combattre ensemble vu leurs gestes coordonnés.

Je lançais un premier coteau vers le plus éloigné de Quinn pour être sûr de ne pas la blesser. Il réussi à créer un champ de force au dernier moment et j'entendis le coteau retomber par terre dans un bruit métallique.

J'en avais profité pour m'élancer vers l'autre démon qui lui avait fait apparaitre son katana... A pleine vitesse, je vint coller mon corps au sien et plongeais mon couteau au niveau de son cœur, avant même qu'il est le temps de réagir. Je sentis une résistance alors que la lame heurtait ses côtes. Je mis toute ma force dans le geste et le couteau ripa contre l'os avant de s'enfoncer dans le muscle palpitant. Je sentais le sang chaud et poisseux couler sur ma main.

Encore un de moins.

Le temps de me retourner, le deuxième démon était déjà sur moi, katana déjà en action. Je vis la lame arriver à tout allure sur moi et j'eu le réflexe de sauter en arrière. Je sentis la lame morde mon abdomen.

Je posais un genou à terre à cause de la douleur intense. Je sentais cette fois mon propre sang imbiber mon débardeur. Je concentrais mon énergie et lançais rapidement une boule de feu vers le démon qui me faisait face. Il l'esquiva sans problème mais je profitais de cet instant pour faire apparaitre mon propre katana et m'élancer vers lui.

Il para sans difficulté ma première attaque et le choc dû ouvrir un peu plus ma blessure. Je serrais les dents sous la douleur mais continuais mes attaques rapides. Il était plus doué que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Baltazar nous regarder avec un sourire. Visiblement, il devait penser que je n'en avais plus pour longtemps. Et si je voulais m'en sortir, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose. Et vite. Je sentais mon sang couler et mes forces diminuer.

Je me jetais sur le côté pour éviter une nouvelle attaque du démon. Je sentais maintenant Baltazar dans mon dos. Je fis semblant d'être plus sonnée que je ne l'étais réellement et je l'entendis mettre un dernier coup à Quinn avant de le sentir dans mon dos. Il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de m'achever lui même.

Je me relevais en vitesse et lui fit face pour bloquer son épée. Nos deux lames frottèrent l'une contre l'autre faisant des étincelles, et lorsque les gardes furent proches, je levais ma main gauche vers son visage et lançais une boule d'énergie. Le choc le fit tomber en arrière et il percuta violemment un des lampadaires qui éclairait la scène. Le court-circuit fit s'éteindre toutes les lumières de la rue. Il était sonné mais il en faudrait bien plus pour en venir à bout. Les fils dénudés faisaient des étincelles.

J'en profitais pour me placer entre les deux démons et Quinn. Je rassemblais toute l'énergie qui me restait pour placer un bouclier sur le corps immobile de la jeune blonde. Tant que je serais en vie ils ne pourraient plus s'en prendre à elle.

Le démon mineur lança son attaque sur moi et je parais de justesse sa lame juste avant qu'elle ne me touche. Il devait fatiguer aussi et avait trop relevé son bras gauche, me laissant une ouverture. Je fis apparaitre un coteau que je plantais immédiatement dans son abdomen. Il voulu reculer mais je suivi le mouvement, poussant mon couteau vers le haut, cherchant à faire un maximum de dégâts. Je sentis son sang m'éclabousser le visage et son corps faiblir.

Voyant le dernier de ses larbins mourir, Baltazar se releva et recula.

Je laissais le corps inerte du démon tomber par terre et lui fit face.

Je le vis hésiter et j'en profitais pour lancer le coteau que je tenais toujours à la main.

Il l'évita sans problème en roulant sur le côté. Il se releva plus vite que je ne l'aurai pensé et se rua sur moi, me percutant à pleine vitesse. Mon katana m'échappa des mains. Le grand démon tomba sur moi alors que je bloquais son épée à quelques centimètres de ma gorge.

Je me sentais faiblir, mon cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime pour essayer de trouver une solution.

Le métal froid commençait à mordre la peau de mon cou alors que mes bras commençaient à trembler. Mes yeux furent attiré par les étincelles à la base du lampadaire défoncé.

Je réuni mes dernières forces et poussais sur mes jambes et mes bras dans un mouvement coordonné, basculant mon corps pour éjecter Baltazar sur les fils à l'air libre. Je m'écartais vivement pour ne pas être électrocuté avec lui. Il hurla et une fumée dense s'échappa de son corps. Une odeur de brûlé me monta aux narines... Et il finit par se taire. Son corps tressauta encore quelques secondes et il finit par s'immobiliser au milieu du trottoir.

Mes muscles se relâchèrent et ma tête retomba assez durement sur le bitume. J'entendis vaguement Quinn courir vers moi mais je n'avais plus l'énergie de bouger. J'essayais de reprendre ma respiration mais tout mon corps n'était que douleur. Mon ventre et ma gorge me brûlaient terriblement. J'essayais de maitriser les tremblements de mon corps mais échouais lamentablement.

Je sentais les mains fraîches de Quinn sur moi. Je l'entendais répéter mon nom. Je fis un effort pour rouvrir mes yeux et ne quittais plus son regard paniqué, puisant ma force dans l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pour moi.

Elle m'aida à me redresser. Puis me mettre debout. Je sentis ses bras passer autour de mes hanches pour me maintenir. Je m'appuyais de tout mon poids sur elle. Puis ce fut le noir complet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Et voilà votre nouveau chapitre!**

**Un grand merci aux reviewers, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ce que l'on écrit est apprécié!**

**Bonne lecture à tous...**

:

:

J'avais mal partout. Mon ventre était en feu. J'essayais de savoir où j'étais mais impossible de me le rappeler. Je me souvenais m'être battu contre les démons. Je me souvenais avoir survécu encore une fois. Mais après c'était le black out complet. J'espérais que Quinn n'avait pas trop paniqué en me voyant m'écrouler.

J'essayais de bouger mes muscles pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Je fis précautionneusement bouger mes membres les uns après les autres. Tout avait l'air de fonctionner mis à par la douleur.

Je sentis une main douce caresser mon front pour remettre en place une mèche de mes cheveux et prit conscience d'un poids confortable sur mon épaule. Je sentais l'énergie de Quinn me caresser et je ne fut donc pas surprise en entendant sa voix.

- La belle aux bois dormant se réveille enfin...

Je fis un effort pour ouvrir enfin les yeux et tombais dans le regard inquiet de la belle blonde. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine lorsque je vis son visage tuméfié. Ils ne l'avaient pas raté... Je sentis une pointe de colère remonter en moi. Si j'avais pu les tuer une deuxième fois, je l'aurai fait sans hésitation.

J'étais dans mon lit. Sous la couette. Et Quinn était sur les draps et avait naturellement reprit la place qu'elle avait occupée la nuit dernière, la tête posée sur mon épaule.

- Tu m'as fais peur. J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais. Sa voix tremblait un peu et j'aperçu des larmes se former au coin de ses magnifiques yeux verts.

Je me forçais à sourire pour la rassurer. Je tendis la main vers son visage, osant à peine effleurer sa lèvre fendue pour ne pas lui faire mal. Elle baissa le regard et je fis glisser ma main vers son menton, le relevant doucement pour la forcer à me regarder.

- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. Mes paroles lui arrachèrent un sourire à travers ses larmes et je ne pu empêcher mon pouce de venir caresser sa joue.

Je retirais ma main et la posais sur le matelas pour essayer de me redresser mais je fus stoppé par la douleur.

Le mouvement avait fait glisser la couette et avait découvert ma poitrine nue. Je fronçais les sourcils et soulevais la couette. Ok... J'étais entièrement nue. Un pansement recouvrait mon ventre. La gaz était imbibée de sang.

Quinn du voir mon étonnement car elle s'empressa de se justifier.

- Tu étais couverte de sang... Je... J'ai désinfecté tes blessures, j'ai essayé de nettoyer tout ce sang et après je ne savais pas trop ce que je devais faire. T'emmener à l'hôpital ne me semblait pas une bonne idée.

Je laissais retomber la couverture. Si je n'avais pas eu aussi mal je crois que j'aurai éclaté de rire devant sa gêne.

- Tu as bien fait, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je ne prit pas la peine de me recouvrir. La nudité ne me posait pas de problème et sentir le regard de Quinn sur moi était agréable... Même si je la voyais se débattre avec elle même. Je voyais une foule de sentiments différents traverser ses yeux qu'elle essayait de porter ailleurs que sur moi. Gène, peur, désir, honte, désir... Tout se mélangeait alors que son regard passait de mes yeux, à mes lèvres, à ma poitrine, au dessus de lit... puis revenait à mes yeux.

En temps normale je pense que j'aurai craqué et que je l'aurai embrassé. Mais là, je n'étais clairement pas assez en forme pour initier quoique ce soit, même si je sentais une pointe de désir traverser mon ventre et mon cœur battre à une vitesse incroyable.

Je jetais un œil vers la fenêtre. Les rideaux étaient tirés mais on voyait un léger jour passer tout de même au travers.

- Quelle heure est-il? J'essayais de changer un peu de sujet pour qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprits.

Elle me jeta un regard reconnaissant avant de répondre.

- Il doit être presque 16h. J'ai appelé Brittany pour lui dire qu'on ne viendrait pas en cours.

J'avais assez dormi pour avoir assez d'énergie pour nous soigner.

- Ok... Recule-toi un peu.

J'attendis qu'elle fasse ce que je lui demandais avant de repousser un peu plus la couette sur le bas de mon ventre. Je la vis rougir alors que ses yeux se baladaient maintenant sur mon ventre.

Je plaçais mes deux mains au dessus de ma blessure et me concentrais. Le processus commença et je l'entendis pousser un petit cri de surprise. Elle devait voir un halo blanc s'échapper de mes mains.

Je sentais ma blessure se refermer, c'était douloureux et je ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur. Les cellules de mon corps se remettaient en place. La peau se reformait et je serrais les dents pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne devait déjà l'être. J'avais de la chance seul les muscles avaient été touchés. La guérison aurait été bien plus douloureuse si un organe avait été touché.

Après quelques minutes, je laissais une de mes mains retomber alors que l'autre se plaça au dessus de mon cou.

Nouvelle lueur blanche. Nouvelle douleur.

Je fini en sueur et haletante de l'effort que j'avais fourni. J'ouvris les yeux et regardais son visage émerveillé.

Je tirais sur le sparadrap de mon pansement pour le retirer. Mon ventre était comme neuf. On voyait à nouveau mes abdominaux biens dessinés se soulever au rythme de ma respiration.

Je la vis tendre la main et effleurer ma peau nue, traçant la ligne maintenant invisible de ma blessure disparue. Je frissonnais sous ce geste doux. Si elle continuait comme ça, fatiguée ou non, je n'allais pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps.

Je bloquais sa main avant que ça ne dérape et que je ne puisse plus me contrôler. Mon autre main se plaça au dessus de son visage, m'arrêtant avant de toucher sa peau.

- Ca ne devrait pas trop faire mal, ce ne sont que des contusions. Je murmurais pour ne pas briser la magie du moment.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, confiante.

Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais. La lumière blanche jaillie à nouveau. Je la sentis respirer un peu plus vite alors que ces cellules ce régénéraient. J'essayais d'aller le plus doucement possible pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, son visage ne portait plus aucunes marques. Ma main parcourut les centimètres restant avant de se poser sur sa joue.

- Tu es blessée ailleurs?

Elle me fit un signe négatif de la tête et se mordant la lèvre du bas.

Nous soigner m'avait vidé de l'énergie que j'avais récupérée en dormant mais je ne pu m'empêcher de rapprocher mon visage du sien. Cette fois j'allais doucement, m'arrêtant avant de toucher ses lèvres pour lui laisser le choix de répondre ou non à mon baisé.

Elle fronça les sourcils de frustration en me voyant stopper et parcouru le reste du chemin nous séparant.

Nos lèvres se joignirent en une douce caresse. Puis elle se recula, le regard incertain.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On ira à ton rythme. Je me rend compte que c'est surement une première pour toi et que cela doit être... euh... perturbant. Je ne te cacherais pas que tu m'attire mais c'est à toi de décider.

Mon petit discours sembla la détendre un peu. Il était clair que j'avais envie d'elle comme je n'avais jamais eu envie de personne... Et bien plus que ça. J'avais envie d'être avec elle, vraiment avec elle. Pas juste avoir une partie de jambes en l'air et de la laisser tomber. Je voulais plus. Je me sentais rattachée à elle.

- Et puis, le petit tour de passe-passe m'a vidé. Je vais surement me rendormir dans quelques minutes donc tu ne crains rien. Je souriais pour la rassurer.

- Ok... Pas de prise de tête? C'est ça? Elle souriait timidement en comprenant que c'était elle qui mènerait la danse.

Je n'avais jamais laissé personne prendre le dessus sur moi, mais je sentais qu'elle en avait besoin. Et bizarrement ça ne me gênait pas plus que ça de la laisser dominer la situation. Tout simplement parce que c'était elle. Quinn Fabray.

- Pas de prise de tête. On laisse venir, sans contrainte.

Plus je lui laissais les rênes, plus j'étais à sa merci et plus je comprenais à quel point elle était devenue importante pour moi. J'étais amoureuse. Pour la première fois de ma vie.

- Et si je veux plus? Elle me regarda timidement en disant cela.

- Quinn... Je te veux... En tout... Je sais que ça va vite, qu'on ne se connait que depuis 24h... mais ça m'a suffit pour comprendre ce que je ressens.

- Je me sens bien avec toi... et tu sais c'est dingue parce que je t'ai vu tuer des gens devant moi! Mais... J'étais terrifiée... Et je t'ai sentis arriver, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais je savais que tu étais derrière cette camionnette et que tu ne me laisserais pas... Et il me tapait encore dessus mais ça n'avait plus d'importance parce que tu étais là. Et ça m'a donné la force de résister.

- Quand je l'ai vu lever la main sur toi ça m'a rendu dingue. J'aurai donné ma vie pour te sauver ce soir Quinn.

- Mais c'est dingue... parce que je devrais être paniqué face à tout ce qui c'est passé. Tout ce sang... Je devrais certainement être terrifiée devant toi... Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je me sens bien avec toi. Plus en sécurité que je ne l'ai jamais été. Avec un démon!

J'éclatais de rire.

- Oui c'est sur que dit comme ça... Je grimaçais en disant ça. Surtout que je devais être couverte de sang quand tu m'as récupérée...

- San... Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Je veux dire quand je t'ai vu tomber… J'ai cru que tu étais morte et... je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Nos yeux étaient connectés et on se fixait intensément. Il était temps de faire redescendre un peu la pression si je ne voulais pas me jeter sur elle et la faire à nouveau paniquer.

- Viens là. En disant ces mots, je soulevais la couette pour qu'elle vienne se coucher à mes côtés.

Je ne fis pas attention à ma nudité. Après tout, c'est elle qui c'était occupé de mon corps inconscient, donc elle avait déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir.

Malgré tout, je la vit rougir et hésiter un instant. Elle prit finalement sa décision et se glissa à mes côtés, se plaçant sur le dos et évitant de me toucher. Ok... je suppose que j'aurai dû me lever et m'habiller pour ne pas lui "mettre la pression", mais je n'en avais plus la force. Tout ce que je voulais maintenant, c'était la sentir contre moi.

Un sourire taquin et fatigué glissa sur mes lèvres. J'écartais son bras de son corps et me blotti contre elle, reposant à mon tour ma tête sur son épaule. Je sentais le tissu de son t-shirt sur ma joue et sur le haut de ma poitrine. Elle sentait bon.

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, elle finit par se détendre enfin contre moi et j'en profitais pour glisser ma main sous son t-shirt pour venir caresser son ventre. J'avais besoin de contact. Elle se crispa un peu.

Je soupirais de bien être et me détendis, j'étais enfin à ma place... Dans ses bras. Je laissais sa chaleur m'envahir et m'apaiser.

Elle se détendit en voyant que je ne ferais rien de plus et son bras se resserra autour de moi. Sa main vint se placer dans mon dos nu où elle commença à tracer des arabesques sur ma peau du bout des doigts. De doux frissons me parcoururent. C'était agréable.

Je tombais de fatigue et mon corps lâcha à nouveau prise, bercé par sa douceur.


	11. Chapter 11

Je me réveillais enveloppée d'une douce chaleur. Je me sentais bien, comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Puis je pris conscience d'un poids sur moi. Cela ne semblait pas être ce qui m'avait réveillée puisque mon bras entourait et serrait contre moi, sagement posé sur son t-shirt, le corps endormi de Quinn en preuve d'acceptation inconsciente.

J'ouvris les yeux et constatais que l'on avait bougé dans notre sommeil. La couette avait glissée vers le bas mais je n'avais pas froid. Elle était maintenant quasiment entièrement sur moi, une main posée possessivement sur mon ventre nue et le visage enfoui dans mon cou. Je sentais son souffle chaud caresser ma peau, me donnant des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Je me figeais en sentant sa main bouger en une douce caresse et mon corps qui commençait à réagir. C'était certainement ce qui avait troublé mon sommeil. Quinn était en train de se réveiller et commençait à remuer.

Je refermais vite les yeux. Je fis semblant de dormir pour qu'elle ne se sente pas gênée de se retrouver dans une position aussi intime. Je lui laissais le choix de rester là où elle était, ou de se reculer et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Elle se figea quand elle finit de s'éveiller. Elle releva doucement la tête. Voyant que je semblait dormir, elle se détendit un peu. Je percevais son regard brûlant parcourir mon corps dénudé. Je sentis sa main bouger à nouveau sur mon ventre, le caressant du bout des doigts. Je retins de justesse un gémissement qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper de ma bouche.

Sa main remonta doucement, suivant le chemin de mes abdominaux et s'arrêta à l'orée de mes seins, caressant le bas de leur courbe. Je sentis malgré moi mon souffle accélérer et pour cacher mon trouble, je me retournais vers elle, cachant mon visage dans ses cheveux et encapsulant son corps de mon bras que je passais par dessus sa hanche. Elle retira sa main en me sentant bouger. Je retins un grognement de frustration.

Elle s'était tendue à nouveau et restait immobile, attendant de voir si je m'était réveillée. Après quelque secondes elle respira à nouveau. Son trouble venait perturber son aura qui tourbillonnait autour de nous. Il venait me caresser, augmentant mon trouble et mon envie d'elle.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui chuchoter à l'oreille:

- Continu... Ma voix était rauque de désir contenu.

Je la sentis hésiter puis sa main se posa sur le haut de ma hanche tournée vers elle et remonta le long de mon flanc en traçant des courbes abstraites. Je frissonnais. Je m'obligeais à rester calme et à ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Je me reculais un peu pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées mais je pouvais aussi voir la crainte dans son si beau regard vert. Elle ne reculait toujours pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu as envie de faire? Je posais la question et je vis instantanément ses yeux dévier vers ma bouche.

Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieur et je trouvais ça très sexy. J'étais persuadée que la température de mon corps était montée de quelques degrés à ce moment là. Il me fallut tout mon self-control pour ne pas craquer.

- Fais-le... Je fus étonnée d'entendre ma propre voix aussi rauque.

Elle planta à nouveau ses yeux dans les miens, sembla hésiter, puis elle parcouru la distance qui nous séparait avant de venir frôler mes lèvres. Je ne bougeais toujours pas. Ses lèvres étaient douces, encore plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je laissais tous mes autres sens prendre le dessus. Je sentais son odeur vanillée, j'entendais son souffle erratique, le frôlement de son t-shirt contre mon corps nu... J'aurai voulu goûter complètement ses lèvres mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer. J'étais prisonnière volontaire, mon esprit était déconnecté, tout ce qui comptait à ce moment là c'était elle, elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi de moi. Puis elle rompit le contact, se reculant pour voir ma réaction.

Je mis quelques secondes à revenir sur terre avant d'ouvrir les paupières. Elle me fixait, émerveillée.

- Ca va? Ne fais rien si tu ne te sens pas prête.

- Je... Sa voix était cassée comme si elle n'avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs jours. Ca va. C'est juste que... Je ne savais pas que cela pouvait être si... intense.

J'étais sous le charme, si j'avais pu me voir j'aurais certainement vu un grand sourire bien niais sur mon visage. En temps normale, cela m'aurais horrifié d'être transparente à ce point. Mais pas là. Pas avec Quinn. Avec elle j'avais envie de partager mes émotions.

- Est ce que je peux... Elle n'osa pas aller plus loin.

- Dis moi ce que tu veux.

- Je veux encore t'embrasser.

Impossible de réfléchir, impossible de me retenir. Cette fois c'est moi qui colla ma bouche à la sienne. Son aura se mit à se mélanger à la mienne. Je n'avais jamais expérimenté ça. J'aurai pu me sentir menacé mais après réflexions je trouvais ça naturel. J'hésitais quand même à approfondir le baisé.

Finalement, elle craqua en premier et écarta ses lèvres. Je suivis le mouvement et nos langues se rencontrèrent... Enfin. Je l'entendis gémir faiblement. Si nous n'avions pas été aussi proche je pense que je ne l'aurai pas entendu. Je resserrais instinctivement le bras qui était passé par dessus sa hanche. Elle ne résista pas et se laissa glisser vers moi jusqu'à ce que nos corps se touchent sur toute leur longueur. Je soupirais de bien être. Je me noyais dans son touché.

Nos langues dansaient dans un ballet imaginaire connu d'elles seules. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne cherchions à dominer. C'était un moment unique et doux. Très différent de tout ce que j'avais pu connaître avant. Ici rien de bestial.

Jusqu'à présent j'avais utilisé mes partenaires quand l'envie était vraiment trop forte, puis je les avais jeté sans le moindre remord.

Là, ce qui primait était le partage. J'avais autant envie de lui faire plaisir que de la laisser me faire plaisir.

Sa main remonta le long de mon dos pour venir se perdre un peu au dessus de ma nuque. Son poing se ferma sur mes cheveux, les tirant légèrement pour raffermir sa prise. Je souris contre ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter... je n'avais pas l'intention de reculer. Le baisé que nous échangions était vraiment trop bon.

Je la fis basculer sur moi sans rompre notre échange. Elle se positionna instinctivement entre mes jambes que j'écartais pour lui laisser la place. Le contact de nos deux bassins me fis perdre totalement pied.

Je passais mes mains sous son t-shirt et commençais à caresser son dos. J'étouffais un gémissement de ma bouche. Elle se recula un peu fixant son regard intense dans le mien.

- Fais moi l'amour, Santana.

Il n'en fallut pas plus. J'essayais de garder le contrôle de mes gestes mais la lutte était dure. Mes hanches poussèrent d'elles même vers le haut, plaquant nos intimités l'une contre l'autre. La barrière de tissus de son shorty était de trop mais je n'osais pas la déshabiller. Elle dû le sentir car elle ajouta:

- Ne te retiens pas.

Je lâchais prise. Je sentis un grognement animal sortir de mes lèvres avant de reprendre fougueusement sa bouche. Mes mains la plaquèrent fermement contre moi. Je ne contrôlais plus rien.

Sa bouche glissa de la mienne, laissant des baisés humides le long de ma mâchoire, descendant lentement vers mon cou qu'elle se mit à mordiller.

Je remontais son t-shirt et elle se releva, elle se mit à califourchon sur mes hanches et elle m'aida à enlever la barrière entre nos deux peaux. Je restais émerveillée devant sa poitrine nue. Elle était si belle...

Elle combla elle-même l'espace qui nous séparait pour venir presser sa poitrine contre la mienne. Si elle m'avait demander d'arrêter maintenant je ne crois pas que j'aurai pu le faire. Je m'enivrais du contact de sa peau, de son odeur... Je me perdais en elle.

Je roulais pour me retrouver au dessus. J'avais envie d'arracher le dernier bout de tissus qui me faisait obstacle. Au lieu de ça, je fis descendre une nuée de baisé sur son corps. Je passais de ses lèvres, à son cou, au haut de sa poitrine... Ses mains glissèrent dans mes cheveux et elle m'encouragea à descendre encore plus bas. Lorsque ma bouche rencontra sa poitrine, je la senti se cambrer contre moi.

Un dernier sursaut de lucidité me fit remonter vers elle:

- Tu es sûre?

Sa seule réponse fut de tirer sauvagement sur mes cheveux pour m'embrasser à nouveau à pleine bouche. Je ne me fis pas prier pour répondre au baisé fougueux qu'elle me donna. Ses ongles passaient sur mon dos en de douces caresses.

En appuis sur un bras pour ne pas l'écraser, je repartis à l'assaut de ses seins. Mon autre main glissa plus bas, venant caresser son ventre plat.

Tout s'intensifiait. Nos auras se mêlaient comme je ne l'aurai jamais cru possible. Je ne savais plus à qui appartenait l'énergie qui tournoyait autour de nous. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi excitée. Mon envie d'elle était à la fois effrayante et merveilleuse.

Mes mains passèrent sous son shorty et elle releva les hanches pour m'aider à le retirer. Mon corps se plaqua à nouveau contre le sien et un profond soupir de bien être s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je ne cherchais même pas à le retenir. J'avais envie d'elle plus que je n'avais jamais eu envie de personne et je voulais qu'elle le sache. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne tout ce qui me transcendait à ce moment précis.

Elle répondit à ma fougue en resserrant son étreinte autour de mon corps. Je sentais ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau, décuplant mon plaisir croissant.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses et elle appuya jusqu'à ce que nos intimités se rencontrent. Je pouvais sentir son désir aussi puissant que le mien.

Ses hanches commencèrent à bouger d'elles mêmes et je suivis le mouvement. Personne n'essayait de dominer, tout était naturel, en réponse à notre besoin de se perdre l'une dans l'autre.

Lorsque je sentis que ce n'était pas suffisant, je laissais glisser une main entre nous, venant l'effleurer là où elle en avait le plus besoin. Elle se cambra violemment et laissa échapper un petit cri. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur mes fesses et ses jambes se refermèrent autour de mes hanches, emprisonnant ma main entre nos deux corps chauffés à blanc.

Elle glissa à son tour une main entre nous. Je la vis s'émerveiller en sentant mon excitation et elle se mit à imiter mes mouvements.

Nos deux corps bougeaient à l'unisson, en parfaite osmose. Plus rien n'existait à par nous et notre envie de se perdre l'une en l'autre.

Je sentais l'énergie autour de nous enfler telle une vague puissante. Son aura me transperçait et je sentais mon énergie entrer en elle. Il n'y avait plus de frontières entre elle et moi.

Quand nos corps atteignirent le point culminant du plaisir, un raz de marré de puissance explosa littéralement autour de nous. J'étais persuadée que les murs avaient tremblés!

Je m'écroulais sur elle, vidée et luttant pour reprendre mon souffle.

Elle me serrait contre elle mais elle n'était pas mieux que moi, comme me le prouvait sa respiration erratique.

- Wouha... Elle murmura à mon oreille et je sentis un nouveau frisson parcourir mon corps en réponse.

- Oui... Wouha... Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Je me relevais un peu pour ne plus l'écraser et je la regardais avant de continuer:

- C'était intense...

Elle avait les yeux encore fermés, un sourire resplendissant scotché au visage. Elle était magnifique. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et m'ensorcela à nouveau de son regard vert profond.

- C'était la première fois que je...

- Chut... Je sais... Je crois que j'avais deviné...

Je levais une main pour venir repousser une mèche de cheveux collé sur son front en sueur. Elle me fixa un moment avant de prendre sa décision.

- J'ai une fille. Beth.

Je ne répondis rien. J'attendais qu'elle s'ouvre à moi. Je voulais juste être là pour elle, écouter ce qu'elle avait à me dire... Je resserrai ma prise autour d'elle et déposais un léger baisé sur sa tempe pour l'encourager.

Voyant que je ne la jugerais pas, elle continua:

- Je suis allé à une soirée étudiante. Il y avait de l'alcool. Beaucoup d'alcool. Je...

Je la sentis se tendre contre moi.

- Ne dis rien si tu ne te sens pas prête.

- Non... Je veux que tu sache. J'ai trop bu... Tellement que je ne me rappelle même pas ma première fois. Je vis des larmes se former dans ses yeux et cela me brisa le cœur. Je ne dis rien. J'étais à l'écoute de ce qu'elle voudrait bien me confier.

- Le lendemain... Je me suis réveillée nue dans le lit de Puck. J'avais mal... Et je ne me souvenais de rien. Il... rigolait... Ca ne signifiait rien pour lui. Et pour moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je ne comprend toujours pas comment j'ai pu... Faire ça. Sa voix se brisa et elle se blottit contre moi en sanglotant.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelle... expérience depuis. Et j'ai eu Beth... Et j'ai du l'abandonnée...

Elle n'ajouta rien et je l'enveloppais au maximum de mes bras, la serrant fortement contre moi.

Nos activités physiques et m'avoir raconté son histoire l'avait épuisée. Je sentais son corps hoqueter alors que les sanglots se calmaient et qu'elle replongeait dans le sommeil.

Je la laissais un peu se reposer. Dans moins de deux heures une nouvelle journée allait commencer et il lui faudrait des forces.

Je repensais à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jamais je ne m'étais laisser aller autant avec quelqu'un. Jamais je n'avais laisser quelqu'un me toucher autant. Je lui avait tout donné. Sans condition. Et je ne regrettais rien. Je la voulais, elle, et j'espérais que c'était réciproque.


	12. Chapter 12

**Et hop! une petite suite!**

**Un grand merci à tout ceux qui me suivent (...encore...)! Ca encourage vraiment à continuer!**

**J'en profite pour faire un petit clin d'oeil à Mina pour me donner son avis avant publication et me supporter lors de mes doutes et incertitudes ;) Je sais que je suis chiante mais j'essaye de me soigner!**

:

:

J'avais du m'endormir à mon tour puisque je me réveillais une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

Je sentais sa main caresser mes cheveux et je me sentis sourire. Elle dû percevoir mon éveil et elle s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser. Je n'aurai pas rêvé meilleur réveil.

- Hum... Encore... Je murmurais contre ses lèvres.

Elle ne se fit pas prier plus pour approfondir le baisé, laissant nos langues se rencontrer.

Je grognais de frustration lorsque je la sentis se reculer enfin. Cela la fit rire.

- Non, non! Il va falloir se lever marmotte! C'est l'heure de se préparer si on ne veut pas être en retard pour les... Je la fis taire d'un nouveau baisé auquel elle s'empressa de répondre. Je me reculais avec un sourire victorieux puis me levais sans me retourner.

Avant de passer la porte j'ajoutais tout de même:

- On devrait aller plus vite si tu prends ta douche avec moi!

Je l'entendis se lever précipitamment et elle me rejoint au moment ou je passais la porte de la salle de bain. Elle colla son corps nu au mien.

- Tu es sûre que ça ira plus vite? Parce que quand je te vois comme ça... Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de te sauter dessus!

Ok. Un point pour elle... Je grognais en me détachant d'elle.

- Ok... File sous la douche j'irais après.

Elle se rapprocha à nouveau, m'embrassa langoureusement et se retourna pour fermer la porte. Mes yeux se posèrent irrémédiablement plus bas qu'ils n'auraient dû. Je sentais que la journée allait être longue...

:

:

Une fois prêtes, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la fac. Elle avait glissé sa main dans la mienne, cherchant le contact et ça m'allait très bien. En temps normal, je suppose que j'aurais fuis en courant. J'avais toujours pensé que m'attacher, avoir de l'amour ou de l'amitié pour quelqu'un était une faiblesse... Je voulais être lisse. Je ne voulais pas avoir de point faible. Mais ce que je ressentais pour la première fois n'était pas une faiblesse. Je me sentais galvanisée par elle.

Mon regard revenait sans cesses sur elle. Elle était sortie de la salle de bain avec un jean noir et une chemise cintrée blanche, un léger maquillage sur le visage... Elle avait laissé ses cheveux mi-longs libres sur ses épaules. Le vent frais du matin venait les faire voleter autour de son visage. J'étais hypnotisée.

Je ne savais pas trop si elle voulait montrer aux autres notre relation naissante, je voulu donc retirer ma main de la sienne en approchant de la fac mais elle m'en empêcha en resserrant son étreinte.

- Non... Je veux être avec toi. Peut importe ce que les autres pensent... Sa voix était douce et calme.

- Tu es sûre? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible.

- Je sais. J'ai déjà eu droit à ses regards San. Quand j'attendais Beth... Sa voix se cassa un peu. Crois-moi, j'ai déjà dû les affronter et c'est là que tu trouve tes véritables amis. Les autres n'en valent pas la peine.

Je n'avais aucune notion de l'amitié dont elle me parlait. Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'elle se sente bien, en sécurité. Et de préférence avec moi. Tout était nouveau, presque effrayant, mais la seule chose que je savais c'était que je la voulais.

- Ok... Allons nous jeter dans l'arène alors! Je plissais un peu les yeux pour la défier gentiment.

Elle éclata de rire puis me tira par la main en direction de Brittany et de Finn qui étaient en train de discuter devant l'entrée.

Cette même entrée où c'était déroulé le combat contre les démons. Mon regard passa dans la rue nerveusement. Le lampadaire avait déjà été réparé. Plus aucunes traces de l'affrontement. Je me demandais ce que les journaux avaient bien pu trouver comme explications. En général, ils faisaient passer ça pour un règlement de compte. C'était la bonne excuse quand il n'y avait pas de pistes.

Brittany fini par nous apercevoir et se retourna complètement vers nous pour nous saluer. Elle se glissa dans les bras de Quinn pour l'embrasser, faisant nos mains se séparer.

- Ah! Vous voilà enfin! J'étais prête à aller vous chercher! Ca va mieux San? Tu n'as plus de migraine?

Ok... Donc la bonne excuse était une migraine. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Je n'avais jamais eu de migraine de ma vie mais pourquoi pas!

Elle se glissa dans mes bras pour m'embrasser à mon tour et je répondis:

- Ca va Britt. Je suis en pleine forme aujourd'hui. Et puis j'ai eu une très bonne infirmière!

Je jetais un œil en direction de Quinn et je la vis rougir. Touchée!

Quinn prit alors la parole pour changer de sujet.

- Salut Finn! Ca va ce matin?

Je le vis se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser... Je sentais la moutarde me monter au nez. Il était beaucoup trop proche d'elle à mon gout. Non mais on n'était pas obligé de se coller à la personne qu'on était en train de saluer? Non? Peut être à part Brittany mais Brittany est Brittany!

- Ca va. Je pourrais te voir en privé? Il lui prit la main en disant cela.

Je me retins d'intervenir mais un éclat de colère explosa dans ma poitrine. Quinn dû le sentir car elle reposa une main sur mon bras avant de répondre.

- Pas de problème Finn... Viens on va marcher.

Elle me lâcha le bras et commença à avancer dans les couloirs à une certaine distance de lui, le forçant à accélérer le pas pour la suivre comme un petit chiot.

Je serrais les dents. Brittany passa son bras sous le mien et me traina à leur suite.

- Alors... Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps? Je me tournais vivement vers elle. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

- Que... Comment... Enfin je veux dire... Comment tu as deviné? Je m'emmêlais toute seule. Ce qui la fit beaucoup rire.

- San! Tu la dévore des yeux depuis le premier regard! Et j'ai bien vu que Quinn n'était pas indifférent!

- Aïe... Je suis si transparente que ça? Je grimaçais en disant cela.

Brittany éclata de rire.

- Disons que je me débrouille bien pour voir ce genre de chose.

- Ca ne te dérange pas? En disant cela je regardais Quinn et Finn du coin de l'œil. La discussion semblait assez animée.

- Du moment que vous êtes heureuses ça me va! Sa main vint serrer l'avant de mon bras pour me rassurer.

Je lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. J'avais eu peur que Quinn perde sa meilleure amie à cause de moi.

Je me retournais alors vers Quinn en l'entendant hausser encore le ton. Je vis Finn se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle et passer sa main sur sa joue.

Un pic de colère pulsa dans mes veines. Impossible de réfléchir rationnellement. Je fonçais vers les deux jeunes gens et attrapais la main de Finn. Avec l'élan, je lui tordis le poignet jusqu'à le forcer à se retourner. Encore une brève torsion du bras et je lui remontais dans le dos. Il glapit de douleur et je fini le mouvement en le plaquant violemment contre le mur. Ma main libre vint se placer derrière son crane et je l'appuyais fortement contre la paroi.

- Ne la touche pas, cloporte.

Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Quinn commençait déjà à réagir, se remettant de la soudaineté de mon attaque.

- San! Lâche le!

Finn poussa un gémissement de douleur.

- Tu lui fais mal San!

Ma respiration s'accéléra avec le pic d'adrénaline qui pulsait en moi. Comment osait-elle prendre sa défense! Je renforçais ma prise sur Finn, rapprochais mon visage du sien, et crachais:

- Ne la touche plus jamais, tu m'entends? Ma voix était basse et dangereuse.

Quinn passa sa main sur mon menton, me forçant à tourner la tête pour la regarder. Mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens. Elle était calme. Son pouce passa doucement sur ma joue. Elle m'apaisait comme rien ne m'avait jamais apaisé. Je me perdais à nouveau en elle alors que je sentais nos auras se mêler.

Je me rendis compte brutalement que depuis que nous avions fais l'amour, il n'y avait plus de barrière entre nous. Je la sentais en permanence en moi. C'était même si naturel que je n'en avais pas encore pris conscience avant ce moment.

Sa voix se fit douce quand elle ajouta:

- C'est finit San. Il a comprit. Il ne me touchera plus. N'est ce pas Finn?

Le jeune homme hocha difficilement la tête. Je relâchais lentement ma prise. Il s'écarta vivement de moi en frottant son bras douloureux et me regardant peureusement, avant de filer sans rajouter un mot.

Brittany me regardait, étonnée de ma réaction violente.

- Je vais aller le voir et arrondir les angles. Suite à ses paroles, elle fila dans le couloir en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Je fixais le sol, le trouvant subitement intéressant. Je sentais que Quinn allait me passer un savon. Elle entrelaça nos doigts avant de me tirer vers la première salle vide.

Elle nous fit entrer et referma la porte derrière nous.

- San... Regarde-moi.

Je continuais de fixer le sol. Je n'étais pas vraiment désolée de ce que j'avais fait. Si elle ne m'avait pas stoppé je pense que je lui aurais fait bien plus mal.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur mes joues, me forçant à la regarder.

- Je sais ce que tu as ressentit San. Je le sais parce que j'aurais certainement ressentis la même chose si les rôles étaient inversés.

Ses pouces se mirent à me caresser et je fini par me détendre un peu.

- Je me sens flattée aussi que tu ais prit ma défense, et crois moi, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.

Je me laissais glisser jusqu'à elle et vint poser mon front contre le sien avant de parler:

- Je suis désolée d'avoir réagit aussi brutalement. Je me rends compte que c'était disproportionné.

Je m'excusais en reprenant confiance. Elle ne m'en voulait pas. Elle me comprenait. Elle n'allait pas me laisser à cause de ma brutalité. Elle m'acceptait telle que j'étais.

- Il va juste falloir que tu apprenne à me faire un peu plus confiance.

- Je te fais confiance Quinn! Plus que je ne l'ai jamais fait avec personne! Ce sont les autres en qui je n'ai aucune confiance! Il te touchait! Et... J'ai perdu le contrôle... Ma respiration s'accéléra sous l'énervement.

Voyant que je m'énervais à nouveau rien qu'en y repensant, elle vint se blottir dans mes bras. Elle avait bien comprit que son contact me détendait. J'aurais certainement dû paniquer en me rendant compte du pouvoir qu'elle détenait et qu'elle savait détenir sur moi mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Je suis là, San. Tout va bien.

Mon souffle se fit plus régulier alors que je plongeais mon visage dans son cou. Son odeur finit de me détendre complètement.

- J'étais en train de le repousser quand tu es arrivée. Je venais de lui apprendre que j'étais avec toi et ça l'a un peu bouleversé. Je ne craignais rien. Si ça avait été le cas je t'aurais appelé depuis longtemps, crois moi.

Je me reculais un peu pour la regarder.

- Désolée. J'aurais dû te laisser gérer la situation. J'ai paniqué mais j'essaierai de me retenir la prochaine fois.

Quinn se mit à rigoler.

- Je sais pas... J'aime bien voir ton regard tourner au noir, t'es carrément sexy quand tu es en colère.

- Je suis toujours en colère.

- Tu es tout le temps sexy... sa voix se fit plus suave et elle rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes, venant les frôler avant de rajouter:

- Et puis j'aime bien avoir mon garde du corps personnel.

Je grognais et me ruais sur ses lèvres. Nos corps s'imbriquèrent et je la poussais doucement contre la porte fermée. Le baisé s'approfondit rapidement. Ma jambe glissa entre les sienne, intensifiant le contact. Nos auras commencèrent à tourbillonner autour de nous avant qu'elle ne fasse redescendre un peu la pression en s'écartant et en reposant son front contre le mien.

Si elle n'avait pas fait ça je pense que je lui aurais fait l'amour comme ça. Dans une salle de cours où pouvait débarquer d'un moment à l'autre un vingtaine d'élèves.

Je grognais de frustration.

- Tu crois que... Je sais que... Enfin... Tout va si vite mais... Sa voix était rauque et son hésitation me faisait littéralement fondre.

Un sourire niait se figea sur mon visage.

- Dis-le... Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine.

Son regard était intense.

- Je t'aime San.


	13. Chapter 13

La cloche de début des cours nous fit sursauter toutes les deux. Il était temps que je me décolle de son corps...

Ma main passa sur sa joue en une douce caresse.

- Il faut que tu ailles en cours. Je disais cela mais ne fit pas de mouvement pour m'écarter d'elle. Je n'étais pas motivée.

Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de me repousser doucement en poussant sur mon ventre avec ses mains. Elle se retourna pour ouvrir la porte et ajouta avec un grand sourire avant de partir:

- Tu viens au Glee Club tout à l'heure?

- J'y serais. Je ne vais certainement pas louper une bonne excuse pour avoir une occasion de pouvoir te mater! Un sourire espiègle étirait mes traits.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir, me laissant seule dans la salle de cours.

Je me secouais pour reprendre mes esprits et essayais de me concentrer sur ma mission que j'avais bien du mal à mener à bien. Je décidais donc de m'_éclipser_ pour aller à la pêche aux renseignements chez les démons mineurs. Ca faisait quelques jours que j'étais partie et le pic d'énergie était peut être apparu autre part. Je refermais la porte et me concentrait.

:

:

J'arrivais dans ma chambre. Je souris en repensant au petit voyage mental que nous avions réalisé avec Quinn, à son air ébahit devant la vue de ma fenêtre.

Je secouait la tête avant que mon esprit ne soit complètement accaparé par des images d'elle. C'était fou comme j'avais du mal à me concentrer... même quand elle n'était pas à côté de moi.

Je me dirigeais vers ma bibliothèque pour choisir un bouquin. "Quand l'amour devient plus fort que la haine", du Docteur Mina, Psychodémon très reconnue dans le milieu. Je n'avais jamais prit le temps de le lire. Un démon s'unissait rarement à quelqu'un. Encore moins à un humain. Je croyais que je ne tomberais jamais amoureuse, que la colère en moi était bien trop forte pour qu'un sentiment tel que l'amour prenne un jour le dessus.

Mais je m'étais trompée... J'hésitais entre prendre le bouquin ou le laisser à sa place et vivre ma relation avec Quinn.

Je fini par reposer le livre. En admettant qu'il y avait un chapitre sur les relations avec les humains, j'étais persuadé que ces humains n'avaient certainement pas les pouvoirs de ma jolie blonde. Et puis, je voulais nous laisser une chance sans me laisser influencer par une quelconque littérature.

Je sortie de ma chambre un peu agacée. J'aurais aimé avoir un peu plus de maitrise sur moi. J'avais horreur de perdre le contrôle... Enfin jusqu'à récemment parce que depuis que Quinn était entrée dans ma vie c'était un peu le bordel, mais il suffisait que je plonge dans son regard vert pour tout oublier et lâcher prise.

Je parcourrais les couloirs rapidement et rentrait brutalement dans une pièce bien éclairée.

Les démons présents sursautèrent, ce qui me fit sourire.

- Quels sont les nouvelles? Le pic d'énergie est-il à nouveau apparut?

Le plus gradé des démons s'approcha de moi en faisant une petite courbette pour me saluer.

- Oui. Cette nuit. Je n'avait jamais vu autant d'énergie concentrée au même endroit! Tu te rends compte Santana! Toute cette... Il commençait à s'extasier devant le phénomène et je le coupais pour avoir des précisions.

- A quelle heure à peut près?

- Vers 4 heure pourquoi?

- Comme ça. Mon cœur avait loupé un battement. C'était à peu près le moment où Quinn et moi avions consommer notre union. Ce pourrait- il que... Non cela devait être une simple coïncidence. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Et puis Quinn m'avait affirmé que j'étais sa seule relation depuis Puck. J'avais malgré tout un léger doute. Il fallait que je parle avec elle.

Je fis un nouveau signe de tête au démon avant de tourner les talons. Chaque fois que je repassais en cours de mission, je passais vite fait voir mon père pour lui faire un rapport.

J'étais nerveuse en arrivant devant son bureau. Je n'avais pas vraiment avancé et je ne savais pas bien ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire.

J'avais toujours eu des rapports particuliers avec mon père. A vrai dire, j'étais la seule de ses enfants encore en vie. Peut être parce que j'étais une bâtarde. Mon coté humain et mon manque d'ambition pour son trône m'avaient maintenu en vie. Les autres, sangs pur, avaient fini par être dépassé par leurs ambitions et cela avait fini en bain de sang.

Il m'avait tout apprit lui même, créant un lien fort mais assez particulier entre nous. A ma naissance, il avait choisit de me garder et de prendre soin de moi. Je savais qu'il se débarrasserait de moi si je le gênais trop mais en même temps je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'aimer d'une certaine façon.

Avec le temps, j'étais devenu son instrument. J'étais celle qui passait le plus inaperçue au milieu des humains, ce qui m'aidait grandement quand je devais me balader au milieu d'eux à la recherche d'artefacts.

Il m'avait aussi apprit à tuer. Je n'y prenais aucun plaisir mais j'étais plutôt douée pour ça. J'étais aussi patiente qu'une araignée attendant sa proie dans sa toile. Au fil des années, je m'étais endurcie. Ces missions particulières ne me faisaient ni chaud ni froid. J'agissais le plus souvent dans l'ombre, froide et calculatrice. Frappant ma cible quand elle s'y attendait le moins. Il avait fait du bon boulot avec moi. J'étais toujours revenu vivante de mes "missions".

Bizarrement, mon coté rebelle ne le dérangeait pas, tant que je restais à ses ordres. Trait de caractère rare chez les humains et encore plus chez les démons, j'étais fidèle. Je lui étais fidèle. Il avait comprit très tôt que je ne le trahirais jamais.

Les missions qu'il me confiait m'allaient parfaitement. J'étais avant tout une solitaire. Que ce soit pour chercher un artefact ou pour éliminer un démon, j'agissais toujours seule. Mais je sentais que les choses étaient en train de changer. Une nouvelle variable faisait partie de l'équation. Quinn était entrée dans ma vie et je comptais la garder avec moi coute que coute.

Je toquais à la lourde porte en bois brut des appartements de mon père et entrais en entendant la voix grave et profonde me répondre.

- Père.

Il était penché sur son bureau, en train d'étudier des documents. Quand je le voyais comme ça, il me faisait penser aux anciens rois des humains. Il tenait à gérer son royaume lui même, ne faisant confiance à personne.

Il était grand, même pour un démon. J'avais hérité de lui ses cheveux ébène, son regard noir et ses traits fins. Chez les humains, on aurait dit que c'était un bel homme. Il portait son habituelle combinaison de cuir noir et une épée pendait à ses côtés.

- Santana. Il m'observa l'air dubitatif. Tu es... différente. Je sens une autre aura en toi.

Je me figeais. Il sentait Quinn. Je ne savais pas comment c'était possible mais c'était le cas.

- Tu t'es uni? Qui es l'heureux élu? Je le sentais se crisper. Il devait se dire que si je m'étais uni, je pourrais me détourner du droit chemin. Ou du moins du chemin qu'il avait tracé pour moi.

Mon cerveau marchait à plein régime. De toute façon si je mentais il allait tout de suite le sentir donc autant dire la vérité.

- Une humaine, père. Je l'ai rencontré lors de ma mission en cours.

Il hocha la tête. Rassuré que ce ne soit pas un autre démon. Si je m'étais unie à un démon, il aurait certainement prit ça pour une trahison. Une humaine n'était pas une menace pour lui. Le sujet était clos pour lui et il enchaîna:

- Et donc... A part batifoler avec ton humaine... Tu en es où de ta mission?

- Baltazar c'est mit sur mon chemin. J'ai dû l'éliminer.

- J'en ai entendu parler. Cinq démons à toi toute seule. Un rictus de fierté éclaira un instant son visage. Tu alimente ta réputation de "fille invincible de Satan".

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le questionner mais il n'agissait pas seul.

- Oui... Méfie-toi de Méphisto. Il parait qu'il n'a pas très bien réagit à la nouvelle de la mort de Baltazar.

Je hochais pensivement la tête. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Méphisto était une pointure. Même mon père hésitait à le confronter.

- Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé l'artefact. Je commence à me demander si il existe vraiment.

- Les démons mineurs l'ont sentie ce matin pourtant.

- Je... hum... J'étais gênée et j'hésitais à poursuivre. Je crois que c'étais moi qu'ils ont sentis...

Il me regarda avec curiosité. Je me sentis rougir.

- Mon humaine détiens un certain... potentiel... et lorsque nous avons... Je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

Il éclata de rire. C'était assez rare pour me surprendre et me faire sursauter. Je le fixais, essayant de deviner ses pensées.

- Joli orgasme en tout cas. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Je n'arrivais plus à le regarder en face. Mes yeux dévièrent vers le bas. Le carrelage soudain plus intéressant que lui.

Il reprit contenance puis ajouta:

- Continu la mission. Même si tu ne trouve rien. Au moins Méphisto ne t'aura pas sous les yeux. Et il faudra qu'on parle de ton humaine. Tant que tu me reste fidèle tu ne crains rien, tu le sais n'est ce pas?

- Oui père.

J'allais devoir parler avec Quinn. Rapidement. Mon père n'était pas renommé pour sa patience.

Je m'inclinais devant lui et m'_éclipsais _directement dans mon appartement, là où j'étais sûre que personne ne me verrait arriver. Le temps avait passé plus vite que prévu. Il était temps de rejoindre Quinn au Glee Club.

:

:

Lorsque j'arrivais à l'auditorium, le cours avait déjà commencé et même sur le point de finir. Leur prof leur parlait des sélections pour les régionales:

- Bien, avant de partir je voudrais vous toucher deux mots au sujet des régionales. Tout le monde sait que les sélections se font en Floride cette année. Et donc... Je me suis dit que, pour la cohésion de groupe, ce serait bien de prolonger le week end juste après le concours... et que l'on pourrait le faire... Chez mickey?

Tous les élèves laissèrent exploser leur joie. Je vis Brittany sauter dans les bras de Quinn. Elles étaient rayonnantes. Quinn jeta un regard dans ma direction et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Je venais visiblement de gagner un week end avec Donald. Super...

La cloche sonna la fin des cours. Les deux blondes se dirigèrent vers moi.

- San! On va prendre un verre au café d'en face, tu viens avec nous? Brittany sautillait encore sur place en me demandant ça.

Je me tournais vers Quinn, essayant de deviner ce qu'elle avait déjà répondu. Elle me répondit d'un léger hochement de tête.

- Ca marche pour moi aussi. Répondis-je.

- Cool! Je vais demander à Artie si il veut venir avec nous! Sur ses paroles elle se dirigea gaiement vers le jeune homme qui était déjà en train de sortir.

Je me penchais vers Quinn pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on fait tout à l'envers. Je la senti frissonner alors que mes lèvres frolaient son oreille.

- Comment ça? Elle se recula un peu pour me regarder dans les yeux, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Et bien... Je risque ma vie pour toi, en suite tu dors dans mon lit, je parle de toi à mon père, puis tu organise une sortie en couple, et je suppose que demain, il se pourrait que je t'invite à un diné romantique? Je crois me souvenir que chez les humains, on devait d'abord se courtiser avant de passer aux autres étapes.

Son sourire s'étira encore plus si c'était possible. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

- C'est sur que dit comme ça. Mais nous ne somme pas tout le monde n'est ce pas? Mais je prends quand même le diné romantique! Elle se blottie dans mes bras en disant ça.

Puis elle se recula vivement.

- Attends! Tu as parlé de moi à ton père? Elle me fixait, incrédule.

- Il se pourrait que le sujet soit tombé dans la conversation... Je ne cherche pas à te mettre la pression Quinn. Il a sentit ton aura sur moi et j'ai du lui dire que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un...

J'esquivais un peu la conversation mais elle n'ajouta rien. Elle prit ma main et me tira vers la sortie.

- En route pour aller boire un verre. Mais ne crois pas que le sujet est clos! Ce soir je vais te torturer pour que tu avoue tout ce que tu lui as dit! Elle plissait les yeux, faussement agressive.

J'éclatais de rire en me laissant entrainer à sa suite. J'étais pressé de voir de quelle manière elle allait me torturer...


	14. Chapter 14

**Et voilà la suite!**

**Merci pour les reviews auxquels je ne peux pas répondre par PM. Ca fait plaisir de voir que cette histoire vous plait.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

:

:

La soirée se passa sans soucis. Je partais pourtant en me disant que la soirée allait être longue... Mais finalement, je réussi quand même à me détendre un peu et à en profiter.

Je passais quasiment toute la soirée à regarder Quinn interagir avec ses amis. Elle me fascinait... Elle était aussi belle qu'intelligente. Elle ne perdait jamais patience devant le comportement parfois enfantin de Brittany. Même lorsque cette dernière insista pour que Quinn prenne son appareil photo pour prendre des clichés d'elle et de Pluto quand elles seraient à Disney.

C'est comme ça que Britt en profita pour me glisser que Quinn était une passionnée de photographie et qu'elle était excellente. J'arrivais même, après quelques menaces, à lui faire promettre de me montrer quelques unes de ses meilleures photos.

Brittany avait animé la soirée à elle toute seule, sautant d'un sujet à un autre sans grande logique et nous inondant de sa joie de vivre. Artie avait l'air sous le charme. J'étais contente pour la jeune blonde. Elle méritait d'être heureuse.

La soirée prit fin et nous nous séparâmes devant le resto en nous promettant de recommencer.

Nous rentrâmes, main dans la main, encore plongées dans l'ambiance sereine de la soirée qui venait de se passer. Le fond de l'air était frais mais après l'air surchauffé du resto, ça faisait du bien. Et puis, je ne me lassais pas voir les cheveux de Quinn ramener en arrière par le vent. Je trouvais ça terriblement sexy...

Quinn nous stoppa brusquement au milieu du trottoir, me retenant par la main et me faisant presque sursauter.

- San... Tu veux venir avec moi? En Floride?

Je mis quelques secondes à redescendre sur terre et à sortir de mon état contemplatif. Elle interpréta mal mon silence et se mit à ajouter rapidement:

- Je sais que ça fait court, que c'est ce week end mais...

Je la coupais en voyant qu'elle commençait à être nerveuse.

- Oui. Bien sur que je viens avec toi. Je serrais sa main un peu plus fort pour bien faire rentrer le message. Elle me fit un sourire resplendissant avant de continuer notre chemin. Nous étions déjà presque arrivées.

Une fois la porte de l'appartement fermée, je la senti se coller dans mon dos. Ses mains passèrent sur mes hanches pour venir se poser sur mon ventre, me faisant frissonner. Ma respiration accéléra à ce simple touché. Je sentis son souffle effleurer mon oreille alors que sa bouche s'en approchait. Mon cœur loupa un battement avant de reprendre de plus belle.

- Est ce que la douche de ce matin tient toujours? J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée...

Pour toute réponse, je me retournais dans ses bras, passais mes mains sur ses fesses et la soulevais prestement. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent naturellement autour de moi et ses bras s'accrochèrent derrière ma nuque pour ne pas basculer en arrière. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent en un doux baisé. Nos auras commencèrent à s'agiter autour de nous. Je me dirigeais tant bien que mal vers la salle de bain sans rompre notre échange et en essayant de ne pas percuter le clic-clac.

Arrivées à destination, je repoussais la porte d'un coup de pied avant de la relâcher en la faisant glisser le long de mon corps. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent terre, elle en profita pour prendre appui et me plaquer contre la porte close. Sa bouche quitta la mienne pour tracer une ligne de baisés, partant de ma bouche en direction de mon cou. De longs frissons électriques me parcoururent, faisant disjoncter mon cerveau.

Je n'avais plus qu'une chose en tête: Quinn. Elle était mon univers, mon tout. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi vivante que dans ses bras.

Ses mains passèrent sous ma chemise, griffant doucement ma peau nue, mon corps se arqua en réponse et un gémissement profond s'échappa de ma bouche. J'étais à sa merci. Elle remonta en m'entendant gémir et son regard amoureux se vrilla au mien. Ce qu'elle lu dans mes yeux dû lui plaire puisqu'elle prit ma boucle de ceinture pour m'attirer vers la douche, l'autre main commençant à défaire les boutons de ma chemise.

Un grognement guttural sortie de ma gorge. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je lui arrachais presque sa chemise en la faisant passer par dessus sa tête sans prendre le temps de défaire les attaches.

A nouveau, nos auras se mêlaient. Je la sentais à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur de moi. C'était une sensation à la fois terrifiante et grisante. Je pense même que l'afflux d'énergie était encore plus puissant qu'au matin.

Je pris un moment pour la regarder. Son ventre plat, sa poitrine pleine et généreuse, prisonnière de son soutien gorge noir, son regard aux pupilles dilatées... Elle passa doucement une main sur ma joue, ses doigts traçaient mes pommettes hautes et descendirent jusqu'à la commissure de mes lèvres avant de parcourir la ligne de ma mâchoire. Elle me mettait au supplice, elle était magnifique et son doux touché m'envoyait des frissons dans tout le corps. Sa main continua son chemin jusqu'à ma nuque avant qu'elle ne me tire à elle pour m'embrasser à nouveau, mettant fin à mon observation. Elle était fougueuse et entreprenante... J'adorais ça. Avec n'importe qui d'autre j'aurais cherché à prendre le dessus mais avec elle je trouvais ça extrêmement excitant.

Je la repoussais en collant mon corps au sien, venant la plaquer contre le lavabo. Nos langues se mêlaient langoureusement tandis que mes mains passaient derrière son dos pour défaire son soutiens gorge qui ne résista pas longtemps.

Après quelques minutes de ce jeu, je me rappelais que nous étions censées prendre une douche. Je me décollait donc de son corps chaud pour me retourner et aller ouvrir le robinet dans la douche. J'eus à peine le temps de le faire que je sentis ses mains passer en caressant mes hanches pour venir déboutonner mon jeans. Je l'aidait à me défaire de mes derniers habits. Mon sang bouillait dans mes veines tellement j'avais envie d'elle.

Je me tournais enfin, complètement nue et stoppais un instant devant son regard remplis de désir. Je la laissais m'observer à loisir. Elle tendit presque timidement une main pour la poser sur ma hanche. La caresse passa sur mon ventre et je ne bougeais toujours pas, la laissant à sa découverte de moi. Ses yeux suivaient sa main, comme hypnotisés. Lorsque sa main arriva à ma poitrine, je ne pu m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de gémir.

- Je me demandais ce que tu aimais mais je crois que je viens de découvrir une zone intéressante. Je rouvris les yeux en entendant sa voie. Son regard pétillait de malice et de désir.

- Tu te débrouille très bien... Ma voix était rauque. Je tendis mes mains vers sa boucle de ceinture pour la défaire. J'avais hâte de la voir nue à mon tour. Je me mit à genou devant elle pour l'aider à enlever ses chaussures. Je laissais mes mains trainer tout le long de ses jambes musclées, gainées dans son jeans, en me relevant. Je passais quelques instant à gouter à sa peau. A m'enivrer de son parfum.

Ma bouche trouva le chemin de son cou avant de laisser une trace humide descendant le long de son corps en passant par le creux de ses seins.

Elle me laissa l'effeuiller lentement. Me regardant faire avec un petit sourire coquin devant la douceur que je déployais. Mes mains glissèrent à l'intérieur de son pantalon pour le faire glisser vers le bas en même temps que son string. Elle prit appuie sur mes épaules pour ne pas tomber. Je m'écartais un peu pour la contempler. Tous mes gestes étaient d'une douceur extrême. Comme si elle était une petite chose fragile...

Une fois dénudée, elle ne perdit pas de temps, elle me contourna pour entrer dans la douche avec une œillade aguichante. Je la suivie en essayant de me contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Je la bloquais alors qu'elle essayait de se retourner vers moi en posant mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle resta immobile pendant que je remontais en caressant son dos. Je massais quelques secondes ses épaules, avant de tracer des arabesques du bout des doigts tout le long de ses bras. Mon bassin se colla au sien et je poussais doucement pour la faire avancer sous le jet d'eau chaude. L'eau tombait en cascade sur nos peaux déjà brulantes. Je sentais les tremblements d'excitation de son corps. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et les posais à plat sur le mur en face de nous.

Instinctivement, mon bassin bascula vers l'avant, affermissant le contact. Je pressais ma poitrine contre son dos et la sentie gémir au touché. Mes mains glissèrent en sens inverse le long de ses bras jusqu'à se poser sur son ventre. Une main remonta vers sa poitrine et l'autre toujours plus bas.

Elle se cambra en réaction. Sa tête bascula en arrière pour venir se poser sur mon épaule et j'en profitais pour déposer de tendre baisés dans son cou. Je voyais les goutes d'eau venir percuter le haut de son torse et exploser en millier de gouttelettes.

Son bassin amplifiait instinctivement les mouvements de ma main. Elle se frottait contre moi et je n'avais pas besoin de plus pour sentir le plaisir monter en moi. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de me toucher plus pour m'électriser.

Son corps se cambra à son maximum alors que je mordais sans m'en rendre compte le bas de sa nuque. Je sentais tous ses muscles vibrer sous mes mains.

Elle tourna la tête pour réclamer mes lèvres et j'abandonnais sans plus de cérémonie sa peau pour plonger vers sa bouche. Je recueillais ses gémissements avec dévotion.

Tout son corps se crispa et un râle plus fort que les autres lui échappa. Je sentais la pulsation de son plaisir sur mes doigts. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour me faire exploser à mon tour. Je sentis nos énergies éclater autour de nous. J'entendis vaguement ce que je supposais être le cadre de l'entrée tomber et se fracasser par terre. Nos deux corps ondulèrent à l'unisson une dernière fois avant que je la sente se relâcher entre mes bras.

Son corps tremblait quand elle se retourna pour se blottir dans mes bras, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Mes bras s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour d'elle pour l'aider à se maintenir.

- Est ce que ce sera toujours aussi... intense? Elle murmurait à mon oreille, la voix encore rauque de plaisir.

- Tu es la première avec qui je ressens... ça. Mais j'espère bien que ce sera toujours comme ça! Je rigolais doucement, les lèvres contre sa tempe.

:

:

Il nous fallut un certain temps pour arriver à sortir de la salle de bain.

Quinn avait entreprit de me savonner et ça avait finit en nouveaux jeux amoureux. Quand j'avais essayé de la savonner, c'est elle qui avait finit par me sauter dessus... Je la découvrit impétueuse voir un peu sadique. Elle me mit au supplice mais je me donnais entièrement à elle.

Nous arrivâmes dans le lit, nues, épuisées mais comblées. Cependant j'avais encore une question à lui poser.

- Quinn... Je peux te poser une question? Ma voix était un peu hésitante. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir connaitre la réponse.

- Bien sur San... Elle dû sentir le changement de ton car son regard se fit sérieux. Je me demandais vaguement comment elle faisait pour capter mes humeurs de la sorte. Elle réagissait comme si elle m'avait toujours connu... Peut être même mieux que moi même.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé la semaine dernière?

- Comment ça? Elle ne voyait visiblement pas où je voulais en venir.

- Quelque chose qui a dû être émotionnellement assez fort pour que ton énergie se relâche?

- Oh... Je...

Je me crispais devant son hésitation... Pourtant elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'amant depuis l'épisode Puck mais devant son hésitation je paniquais quand même.

Elle le sentit et me prit immédiatement les mains et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

- San! Respire... J'ai vu Beth la semaine dernière. Ca m'a bouleversée. Je... Ca m'a fait mal de ne pas pouvoir la garder avec moi... Mais en même temps elle avait l'air si heureuse. Je pense que j'ai prit la bonne décision au final. Je n'aurais pas pu lui apporter tout ce que sa mère adoptive lui apporte.

Sa voix se brisa et je jurais intérieurement de la voir souffrir. Je regrettais d'avoir posé la question.

- Viens là. Je suis désolée... Je n'aurais pas du demander. Je la tirais dans mes bras pour la serrer fort contre moi.

Après quelque respiration difficile, elle se recula un peu en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment tu savais?

- Hum... Les démons mineurs on détecter un nouveau pic d'énergie ce matin, très tôt...

- Et?

- Et... Ils ont du en détecter d'autres ce soir?

- Tu veux dire... quand... on fait l'amour?

Je hochais la tête lentement.

- Et donc... Tu as pensé que la semaine dernière j'avais couché avec quelqu'un...

Un grognement s'échappa de mes lèvres.

- Tu es jalouse!

Je ne pu m'empêcher de grimacer.

- C'est mignon!

Et voilà... Maintenant je me sentais rougir!

- Je crois que j'aime te voir possessive.

Nouveau grognement. Elle allait me rendre dingue.

- San... Je t'aime.

- Je... Moi aussi... Je t'aime Quinn.


	15. Chapter 15

**Et voilà votre nouveau chapitre... Moins de reviews... Est-ce que ça commence à s'essouffler? J'ai réussi à vous lasser? **

**Donner moi votre avis/propositions pour la suite... Sinon j'écourterais un peu la fin :/**

**En tout cas bonne lecture pour les survivants qui s'accrochent encore )**

:

:

Vendredi. Le soir même, nous devions nous envoler pour la Floride.

Pour l'occasion, le Glee Club et l'entrainement de cheerleaders avaient été annulés pour que l'ont puisse se préparer. De toute façon, ils étaient prêts.

La journée se passa sans anicroche. J'en profitais pour suivre quelques cours auxquels je m'étais inscrites. Les sciences m'avaient toujours passionnées et je ne cherchais plus vraiment d'artefact puisque je soupçonnais Quinn d'être l'artefact. Personne ne s'étonna de ma présence. J'étais noyée dans la foule des amphithéâtres.

Le midi, je pu enfin rejoindre Quinn. Plus je passais de temps avec elle, et plus j'étais sous le charme. Elle était douce, calme, intelligente, merveilleusement belle... Et plus que tout je me sentais apaisée avec elle. Je ne ressentais plus cette colère bouillonnante en moi. Non pas qu'elle ait disparut mais quand Quinn était à mes côtés, un autre sentiment devenait plus fort. L'amour. Etrange sentiment que je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir un jour. Pourtant elle était là, et mon cœur battait pour elle.

Artie vint s'ajouter à notre petit groupe. Brittany était aux anges et sautait partout. Enfin... Encore plus que d'habitude.

Tout le monde était excité par notre prochain voyage.

J'avais quand même un peu de mal à me détendre complètement. Je n'oubliais pas Méphisto et je m'inquiétais pour Quinn.

:

:

Le vol se passa plutôt bien. Les jeunes gens étaient surexcités et n'arrêtaient pas de faire des vocalises dans l'avion. Leur prof eu un mal de chien à les garder à peu prêt calme pendant tout le voyage. J'étais contente d'arriver enfin à destination.

J'étais devant le tapis roulant pour récupérer notre sac et poussais un dernier soupir d'exaspération en le voyant enfin arriver en dernier, touts les autres étant déjà repartit avec le leur. Quinn et moi avions fait sac commun en se disant que se serait idiot d'en prendre deux pour seulement un week end.

Je passais devant Rachel qui essayait de soulever une immense valise à roulette qu'elle n'arrivait pas à sortir du tapis roulant. Je vis Quinn qui me regardait, un peu plus loin, en fronçant les sourcils, et fit demi tour pour aider la jeune brune avec un grognement.

Merde! Elle n'avait même plus besoin de parler. Elle m'avait mit au pas d'un simple regard...

Je soulevais facilement la valise, qui pesait une tonne, en me demandant vaguement ce que la jeune brune avait bien pu mettre là dedans. Surtout pour deux malheureux jours!

Elle me regarda faire, les yeux ébahis, puis murmura:

- Merci. Elle était visiblement impressionnée.

- De rien. Je déposais l'engin au sol, sur ses roulettes, et remontais la poignet pour qu'elle puisse la faire rouler.

Ce simple geste sembla la décoincer et le moulin à parole ce mit en route. Je levais les yeux au ciel en maudissant Quinn. Jusqu'à présent j'avais suffisamment impressionné Rachel pour qu'elle ne me parle pas trop, mais là, on venait visiblement de franchir un cap.

- Si si! Vraiment! Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi! Et donc... tu es la nouvelle porteuse de Quinn? Pas étonnant que tu soulève cette valise aussi facilement! Je ne savais pas quoi prendre comme vêtement alors j'ai prit un peu de tout, tu comprends? Elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse et enchaîna directement. Je doit avouer que je suis stressée pour le concours... Enfin bon je suis la meilleure donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème mais, quand même, j'ai un peu peur pour les autres...

Je repartis en direction de Quinn en lui lançant un regard noir, j'entendais Rachel continuer à parler dans mon dos et je me demandais vaguement comment il était humainement possible de parler autant sans même reprendre son souffle.

Quinn ne perdait rien pour attendre! Elle vit mon regard et éclata de rire.

La petite brune fit quelques pas en courant pour venir se placer à mes cotés en parlant plus ou moins dans le vide mais ne s'en formalisait pas.

Arrivée près de Quinn, je me penchais pour déposer un baisé sur le lobe de son oreille. Je la sentis frémir sous mes lèvres et je lui chuchotais doucement:

- Tu te rends compte que ma vengeance sera terrible, n'est ce pas? Pour bien faire passer le message je lui mordillais un peu le haut du cou avant de me reculer. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés et elle mit quelques secondes avant de réagir à nouveau.

Je lui souriais, satisfaite du résultat de ma douce attaque.

- Je suis pressée de voir ça... Me répondit-elle, la voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

Rachel s'était arrêté de parler et nous regardait les yeux grands ouverts.

- Euh... Vous êtes ensembles? Non que ça me dérange, après tout j'ai deux papas, mais je n'aurais jamais penser que tu puisse être comme ça Quinn. Et puis Santana tu n'as pas vraiment le genre non plus. Mais je trouve ça génial!

- Oui, on est ensemble Rach... En disant cela, Quinn me prit la main et la serra doucement.

- Ouah... Chaud! Je me tournais un peu, pour voir à qui appartenais la voix grave.

Puck avançait vers nous, un sourire libidineux aux lèvres.

- Si vous avez besoin d'un vrai mâle, ce soir, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir!

Tous mes muscles se tendirent immédiatement en réponse. Je lâchais notre sac qui tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd. Mon regard se fit glacial et j'étais prête à l'étriper sur place. Quinn me devança en répondant calmement.

- Non merci Puck. On se débrouille très bien toutes seules. Sa main c'était crispée dans la mienne.

Devant son refus, le jeune homme se tourna un peu plus vers moi.

- Et toi beauté? Tu ne préférerais pas un homme? Un vrai? T'es plutôt bonne, je ne dirais pas non!

Ce coup-ci, elle réagit au quart de tour, elle passa un bras possessif autour de mes hanches et ajouta d'une voix froide.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris Puck. Elle est à moi.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Du coup, ma colère retomba et je lui lançais un regard amusé alors que Puck reculait en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

- Ok Ok! Mais si vous changez d'avis... Et il s'éloigna rapidement avant que Quinn ne puisse répondre.

Je voyais ses yeux lancer des éclairs dans le dos du jeune homme. Son aura était agité, je sentais son énergie de concentrer autour de moi comme un cocon protecteur. Le message était clair!

- Humm... Possessive donc... J'aime ça... Je m'étais penché pour murmurer à son oreille et dédramatiser un peu la situation.

Elle s'écarta un peu de moi en souriant avant de me balancer un coup de poing léger dans l'épaule.

- Oui, ben je le pensais: tu es à moi.

Mon regard se fit sérieux et se vrilla au sien.

- Et tu es mienne. Je vis son regard commencer à pétiller. Nous étions dans notre bulle, complétement coupées du monde extérieur, en plein milieu d'un aéroport plein de monde.

- Ouah... Vous êtes trop mignonnes toutes les deux.

Merde... J'avais complètement oublié Rachel à coté de nous. Et pour une fois elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début de l'échange avec Puck.

Je vis Quinn devenir toute rouge et elle en profita pour aller cacher son visage dans mon cou. J'éclatais de rire avant de répondre en essayant de me calmer.

- Merci Rachel. Je sentis Quinn grogner contre ma gorge, relançant mon éclat de rire.

Brittany et Artie se rapprochèrent de nous.

- Alors? Vous venez? L'hôtel est juste en face! Même pas besoin de prendre de taxi!

:

:

Ils étaient tous épuisés et les chamailleries habituelles furent rapides pour savoir qui allait dormir avec qui et dans quelle chambre. Quinn s'imposa rapidement et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les étages avec les clefs d'une chambre à l'étage.

Elle était magnifique.

- Comment ça se fait qu'on a le droit à un hôtel aussi classe? Je ne m'en plaignais pas mais j'étais curieuse.

- C'est pour le concours. Tout est payé par la fédération. Dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur un petit canapé.

Je lançais un coup d'œil un peu partout.

La chambre était plus qu'agréable. On entrait directement dans un petit salon à la lumière légèrement tamisée, les murs étaient dans les tons écrus. Il y avait un canapé en cuir marron qui paressait très confortable, une table basse en bois exotique et une console dans l'entrée où je déposais les clefs.

Je me dirigeais vers la première porte, notre sac en main. Je poussais doucement la porte et tombais sur la salle de bain. Je fis demi-tour pour aller ouvrir la dernière porte et tombais enfin sur la chambre.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Un grand lit trônait au milieu d'une pièce aux tons bleus. La déco était plutôt moderne mais donnait une impression de cocooning agréable.

Je déposais le sac au pied du lit.

- En tout cas, ils ne se foutent pas de vous! C'est plutôt classe ici!

Un flash m'éblouit alors que j'étais un train de me retourner. Quinn se tenait devant moi en souriant, son appareil photo en main.

- Hé! J'aime pas trop les photos!

- Pourquoi? Tu es magnifique pourtant... Même le plus nul des photographes ne pourrait rater son cliché avec un model comme toi. Sa voix était suave et je sentis un long frisson remonter le long de mon échine.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive devant son regard qui se tintait de désir.

- Je ne fais pas ce genre de truc, Quinn. Et puis... On est pas censé rejoindre les autres pour manger?

Je la vis baisser un peu son appareille, déçu. Mon cœur se serra un peu devant sa mine déconfite, et puis, le frisson que j'avais ressentis quelque minutes avant ne me trompais pas. J'avais aimé qu'elle braque son objectif sur moi. J'avais trouvé ça excitant. Je fis quelques pas pour me retrouver à sa hauteur. Je lui prit l'appareil des mains et me dirigeais vers l'une des tables basse du lit.

- Pour tout à l'heure... Si tu es sage. Je plissais un peu les yeux comme si c'était une menace.

Elle se mit à rire. Elle était plus belle que jamais, le bleu des murs de la chambre faisant ressortir le blond de ses cheveux. Je repris l'appareil, je cadrais rapidement et appuyais sur le déclencheur.

- Hé! C'est moi la photographe! Me fit-elle, faussement en colère et se retenant difficilement de sourire.

- Désolée, mais je suis un vilain démon... Je fais ce que je veux... Et tu étais trop belle, je n'ai pas pu résister...

Elle se rapprocha de moi d'une démarche féline qui fit accélérer les pulsations de mon cœur.

- Trop belle hein?

Un grognement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Elle jouait avec moi. Elle allait me rendre dingue. Et j'aimais ça.

Elle tourna autour de moi en laissant ses mains m'effleurer les hanches, passant légèrement sous ma veste en cuir noir que je n'avais pas encore enlevée. Elle se positionna derrière moi et porta sa bouche à côté de mon oreille. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma peau.

- Qu'est ce que je devrais dire alors? Tu es carrément magnifique, San. En disant ça, elle me reprit l'appareil des mains, me fit me retourner en tirant sur le haut d'une de mes hanches et le porta à son visage en reculant de deux pas.

- Tu sais ce que tu me fais quand tu me regarde comme ça? Sa voix était terriblement rauque. Je sentis mon excitation monter encore d'un cran. Je me doutais que mon regard avait du virer au noir profond.

Je baissais les yeux vers le sol sans trop savoir pourquoi, et elle revint immédiatement vers moi, posant sa main gauche sous mon menton pour le relever dans une douce caresse.

- Regarde moi... Rien que d'entendre sa voix me transportait. Elle se recula à nouveau.

Je rebaissais un peu la tête mais levais les yeux vers elle, dans un regard animal.

Je l'entendis gémir en même temps que le clic caractéristique.

Je laissais tomber ma veste le long de mes épaules sans jamais la quitter du regard. Plusieurs clic retentirent.

Finalement, je sentais que le jeu allait me plaire...


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la suite de vos aventures ;)

J'essaye de tenir compte de vos remarques et donc voilà le résultat... N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous pensez que je suis sur la bonne voie ou si je me perds en route.

En tout cas bonne lecture ;)

:

:

Depuis le matin, j'étais cernée de piles électriques. Depuis le petit déjeuné en commun, le Glee Club était en effervescence. J'assistais, impuissante, aux vocalises et aux répétitions de choré qui allaient être présentés dans l'après midi. Seule la main de Quinn venant régulièrement serrer la mienne me faisais tenir le choc.

L'heure tourna, malgré tout rapidement. L'avoir à mes côtés me suffisais et je ne me lassais pas de regarder ma belle blonde faire son show.

:

:

La salle de concert était comble, je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de monde mais j'étais contente pour eux. Pour certains d'entre eux, leur rêve prenait forme. Etre sur scène et chanter devant un public. Je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt de la chose mais voir Quinn heureuse me suffisait.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais assise au deuxième rang, sur le premier siège de l'allée centrale, dans une salle immense et sombre, entourée d'inconnu venu assister au spectacle.

Quatre groupes étaient déjà passés et je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme, même si je devais avouer que le niveau était assez élevé.

Enfin, je vis débarquer Rachel, toute seule, pour le début de la chanson. Sa voix résonna puissamment et me colla presque des frissons dans le dos. Je grognais en pensant qu'elle était quand même très douée pour un gnome...

Enfin, les autres firent leur apparition sur scène. Quinn vint se placer aux côtés de Rachel pour le reste de la chanson qui devait se faire en duo. Elle était magnifique. Les autres se dispersèrent autour d'elles et commencèrent la chorégraphie que Brittany avait inventée. Un ballet harmonieux entourait les jeunes femmes. Les voix venaient se mêler aux leurs dans une rythmique parfaite. C'était de loin le meilleur groupe de l'après midi.

Je n'avais d'yeux que pour Quinn, sa jupe courte et sa chemise nouée sur son ventre plat... Elle était à croquer et je sentais mon sang commencer à bouillir dans mes veines. Si j'avais pu je serais monter sur scène pour l'enlever et retourner dans notre chambre d'hôtel.

Je la vis me chercher du regard et un sourire éclaira son visage lorsque ses yeux vinrent se poser sur moi. Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer en réponse. Ses yeux pétillaient et elle ne me lâcha plus du regard pendant quasiment l'ensemble de la chanson.

Quand Rachel vint prendre la main de Quinn pour le dernier refrain, je ne pu m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Je serrais les mâchoires et je sentit mes muscles se contracter.

Quinn me fit un clin d'oeil avant de se tourner vers Rachel. Elle se mit à la regarder dans les yeux alors que leurs voix mêlées s'élevaient pour la fin de leur chanson.

Je sentis un grognement envahir ma gorge nouée. Mes mains se contractèrent sans que je le veuille. J'essayais de relâcher ma prise sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil quand je l'entendis craquer. Il allait vraiment falloir que je fasse quelque chose pour contenir mon côté possessif. J'avais confiance en Quinn mais je n'arrivais pas à maîtriser mon côté animal lorsque je voyais ce genre de scène se dérouler sous mes yeux.

J'essayais de respirer calmement mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment. J'avais beau savoir que c'était innocent, j'avais du mal à accepter que quelqu'un d'autre touche Quinn.

La chanson se termina enfin et elles se lâchèrent les mains. Les battements de mon cœur s'apaisèrent un peu.

J'attendis que le dernier groupe passe avant de me lever pour me diriger vers les coulisses. Le jury devait délibérer et le résultat serait annoncé d'ici une demi-heure.

Je jetais un coup d'œil en arrière et vit que les accoudoirs de mon siège avaient prit un angle bizarre. Je faisais des progrès... Il fut un temps où je les auraient certainement arrachés...

:

:

Les coulisses étaient en effervescence. Des jeunes courraient dans tous les sens, excités en attendant les résultats.

J'aperçus Brittany et me dirigeais vers elle. Elle parlait avec enthousiasme avec Rachel.

- Vous n'avez pas vu Quinn?

Brittany me fit signe que non alors que Rachel prit la parole:

- Je crois qu'elle est au téléphone avec sa mère. Elle a dû sortir parce qu'il y avait trop de bruits ici.

- Ca fait longtemps?

- Je sais pas... Peut être une dizaine de minutes.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. De ce que j'avais compris de la relation mère-fille, dix minutes ça faisait beaucoup.

Je m'élançais dans les couloirs et prit directement la direction de la sortie de secours. Je laissais mon aura se répandre autour de moi, cherchant son empreinte énergétique. Droit devant. J'accélérais encore et arrachais presque la porte de ses gonds en l'ouvrant à la volée. J'atterris dans une ruelle sombre et sordide. Des bennes à ordures pleines venant parfaire le paysage.

Un coup d'œil panoramique et je la vis. Quinn, l'air farouche et déterminée, un long bout de bois en main, devant deux démons avec des sabres et aux rictus mauvais.

Je sentais leurs auras tournoyer autour d'eux. Ils étaient bien plus puissant et baraqués que ceux auxquels on avait eu affaire la dernière fois. Ils ne seraient pas faciles à battre.

Pas bon tout ça. Chaque fois que je la lâchais deux minutes des yeux ça tournait mal...

L'un d'eux avait une estafilade sur la joue et je souriais en pensant que ma jolie blonde était surement à l'origine du sang qui coulait le long de sa mâchoire.

Je fis apparaitre mes couteaux. J'avançais vers eux et vint me placer devant la jeune femme:

- Salut la compagnie! Je peux jouer avec vous? Je me forçais à prendre un air confiant en les toisant du regard.

Ils n'eurent pas l'air surpris de me voir là. Je le sentais vraiment mal... Méphisto n'aurait certainement pas envoyé que deux démons contre moi. Une petite voix en moi murmurait: _"alerte, embuscade, danger..."_

Je respirais le plus calmement possible et essayais de prendre mon temps pour analyser quelques secondes la situation. Le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir était de les prendre de vitesse et de dégager de là en courant.

L'un d'eux ricana en s'avançant lentement vers moi.

- Te voilà enfin... On a...

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir. Je lançais mon premier couteau sur le démon le plus proche. Il l'esquiva agilement. A la place, mon épée apparu dans ma main et je m'élançais vers lui.

Je laissais la rage prendre le dessus et guider mes pas.

Les épées se levèrent et le métal glissa sur le métal en une gerbe d'étincelles. Les jambes bien écartées, je le repoussais vers le deuxième démons. Ils trébuchèrent et j'en profitais pour jeter mon deuxième couteau qui alla se planter dans l'épaule de celui que j'avais repoussé. Un râle de souffrance s'échappa de ses lèvres, il arracha le couteau. Il reprit sa position, la garde haute. Au mieux, il serait ralentit.

De ma main libre, je jetais une gerbe de feu qui frappa le démon blessé. Plus vite je l'achèverais, plus vite je pourrais m'occuper de l'autre que je voyais s'écarter de nous pour essayer de me prendre à revers.

J'engageais de nouveau le combat. Je feintais en faisant semblant de partir vers sa gauche avant de changer l'angle d'attaque de mon épée et de revenir le frapper sur sa droite, son côté blessée. Il ne réagit pas assez vivement et je sentis ma lame mordre sa peau. Une large ouverture se fit sur son abdomen et le sang m'éclaboussa.

Dans l'action, j'avais temporairement perdu le deuxième démon de vue. J'entendis Quinn crier et je me retournais vivement... Pas assez vite pour esquiver la lame qui arrivait à toute allure sur moi, venant taillader le haut de mon bras droit.

Je grimaçais de douleur et sentis mon sang commencer à imbiber ma chemise. Encore une de fichue, j'allais devoir refaire ma garde robe d'ici peu à l'allure où ça allait.

J'étais en mauvaise posture. Et je n'aimais pas du tout le fait que le démon se retrouve maintenant entre Quinn et moi.

Je me concentrais rapidement et invoquais un bouclier autour de la jeune femme, pour ne pas la blesser.

C'est ce moment que choisit la cavalerie pour arriver. Trois nouveaux démons apparurent derrière Quinn et se positionnèrent autour d'elle. Je sentis mon ventre se contracter d'appréhension. Ils levèrent les mains et balancèrent des boules de feux sur mon bouclier. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps et je sentais mon bras s'engourdir.

Je poussais un cri et me ruais sur le démon en face de moi. Dans le même temps, je me concentrais pour envoyer une des bennes sur le démon qui les avait dans le dos. Il fut projeté en avant. Son front heurta durement le sol et il resta immobile. Il n'était certainement pas mort mais ça faisait toujours un de moins à gérer. Tant mieux. J'aurais tout mon temps pour l'achever froidement après.

L'estoc que je portais fut agilement esquivé et le démon riposta. Je n'eus pas le temps de parer le coup. Mon sang se mit à couler le long de ma jambe, me faisant serrer les dents. J'en profitais quand même pour accompagner son mouvement en attrapant son poignet. Je tirais de toutes mes forces et, profitant de sa vitesse et de son déséquilibre, j'arrivais à passer derrière lui, son corps plaqué au mien. Je n'hésitais pas une seconde et lui tranchais la gorge.

Je sentais mes forces me quitter. Mon sang coulait abondamment de mes blessures. Je n'avais plus assez d'énergie pour maintenir le bouclier de Quinn malgré tous mes efforts. Ma respiration était laborieuse, le sang pulsais à mes tempes. Je voyais son regard horrifié me regarder. J'aurais voulu la serrer dans mes bras et lui dire que tout allait bien finir... Mais je me sentais faiblir de plus en plus alors que les attaques des deux démons redoublaient. Le bouclier vacilla.

Les deux derniers démons n'attendaient que ça. Celui qui semblait diriger l'opération attendit que le bouclier se résorbe complétement avant de s'emparer de Quinn alors que l'autre s'avançait vers moi.

J'entendis mon amante crier et ils disparurent en s'_éclipsant_.

- Nooon! Je criais à m'en déchirer les poumons et lançais mon épée vers le dernier démon. Il invoqua un bouclier mais j'eus le temps d'insuffler suffisamment d'énergie dans ma lame. Le métal noir devint lumineux comme s'il était chauffé à blanc et il traversa le bouclier avant de se figer dans le cœur du démon. Il s'écroula comme un pantin désarticulé.

Je tombais à genoux et sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Mon cœur se serrait douloureusement dans ma poitrine. J'avais peur. Peur de la perdre.

Ma main toucha le sol alors que je sentais ma tête tourner dangereusement. J'entendis mon épée rouler sur le bitume dans un bruit métallique. Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes.

J'essayais de respirer calmement et me concentrais en posant une main tremblante au dessus de ma blessure à l'épaule. Je n'essayais pas de me guerir mais juste de stopper l'hémorragie. Je voulais conserver un maximum de force pour la suite.

Le sang arrêta enfin de couler et je recommençais l'opération sur ma cuisse. Le muscle était bien coupé mais je n'avais pas le temps de faire mieux... J'avais une blonde à retrouver et le plus vite possible.

Si elle était, comme je le pensais, entre les mains de Méphisto, il n'allait pas lui faire de cadeaux.


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut la compagnie.**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre (je sais je suis un peu en retard mais c'est un peu la course en ce moment)**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews (je suis gâtée en ce moment! :))**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture!**

:

:

Je luttais un moment pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. J'avais perdu pas mal de sang mais je n'avais pas le temps d'y prêter attention.

Je me redressais lentement, en stoppant tout mouvement dès que je sentais ma tête commencer à tourner.

Une fois droite et après une grande inspiration, je respirait un grand coup avant de m'_éclipser_ directement dans ma chambre. J'avais besoin de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté... Surtout dans l'état où j'étais déjà.

Je m'avançais vers mon bureau et ouvris le tiroir du bas. Je le soulevais un peu pour le sortir de sa glissière avant de le retourner. Une petite trappe y était dissimulée.

Je passais la main au dessus en traçant une rune sur le couvercle. Une petite décharge d'énergie éclaira vivement la pièce et le clapet s'ouvrit.

Une vieille bague reposait sur un chiffon noir. La bague de Pouvoirs et de Méditation. Elle était en laiton doré. Elle avait été fabriquée au Temple Thaï du vénérable maître Pooh.

Elle servait à augmenter les capacités paranormales de son porteur en décuplant le niveau de son énergie interne. Elle pouvait également prévenir en cas de danger en se mettant à chauffer...

Je ne l'avais encore jamais utilisée mais je sentais que c'était le moment.

Je passais l'anneau à mon doigt sortie de ma chambre.

Je courrais dans les couloirs du château à en perdre le souffle. J'avais déjà perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça.

Plus je descendais vers les catacombes plus je sentais mes poumons me bruler. Les couloirs étaient maintenant éclairés par des torches et l'humidité suintait de plus en plus sur le mur en pierre.

Je ralentis un peu. Ce n'est pas en arrivant épuisée que je sauverais Quinn.

Je me mis à marcher en arrivant à l'angle du dernier couloir. Je laissais mon énergie vagabonder et j'essayais de sentir l'aura de Quinn.

J'allais faire demi-tour quand je la sentis. Faible mais présente. Je fronçais les sourcils. Son énergie était trop calme. Comme les eaux d'un lac sans vent pour venir souffler dessus. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine alors qu'une vague de panique me submergeait.

Je m'accroupis et passais lentement la tête à l'angle du mur. Comme je m'y attendais, deux démons montaient la garde devant l'entrée du sanctuaire de Méphisto.

Je fis apparaitre mes couteaux. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me relever souplement et d'avancer d'une démarche féline vers eux. Je santais l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines. Je faisais bien attention de ne pas relâcher mon aura pour ne pas me faire repérer.

Le plus proche de moi tourna la tête et me vis. Son visage se crispa dans un mélange de haine et de peur en me reconnaissant.

- Santana... Belle journée pour mourir.

En l'entendant, le deuxième démon se tourna également vers moi.

- Parle pour toi, raclure. Dommage que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Ta mort sera rapide. Ma voix était aussi froide et dure que du granit.

La bague à mon doigt se mit à luire doucement et je sentis la chaleur autour de mon annulaire, signe de danger. Comme si je ne le savais pas...

- Tu vas regretter d'être venue salope!

Il se rua vers moi en tirant son épée de son fourreau. Vraiment aucune classe. Je restais concentré sur le moindre de ses mouvements. Dans un combat, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver. Même le plus mauvais adversaire pouvait avoir un coup de chance et vous terrasser... Encore plus si vous n'étiez pas concentré.

J'attendis calmement qu'il soit à ma porté pour l'esquiver souplement. L'épée au dessus de sa tête luisait dans la pénombre. Au moment où il se trouva à ma porté et ou il allait abattre sa lame sur moi, je me jetais sous son bras levé et passais derrière lui. Je passais mon avant bras autour de son cou et le plaquais contre moi en donnant une impulsion pour nous retourner. Ainsi, je pouvais garder son copain dans mon champs de vision. La lame de mon couteau se planta dans son dos, entre ses côtes, avant de venir transpercer son cœur. Son corps affaissa contre moi et je lâchais prise. Il tomba face contre terre. Mort.

Si je voulais éviter que l'autre ne donne l'alarme, je devais agir vite. Je lançais ma lame vers lui mais il se baissa assez vite pour éviter l'arme qui percuta le mur juste derrière lui. Si je ne voulais pas me faire repérer trop vite, je devais éviter d'utiliser ma magie sous peine que Méphisto me sente arriver.

Je me ruais donc sur lui et le percutais violemment, nous rebondîmes sur le mur. Je sentis l'air quitter ses poumons sous le choc avant de basculer à terre avec moi. Dans l'action, j'entendis la lame de son épée rebondir sur le sol. Ses mains se refermèrent autour de mon cou et il se mit à serrer.

L'oxygène manqua rapidement à mes poumons. De petites étincelles de lumière vinrent troubler ma vision. Je rassemblais mes forces et projetais ma tête en avant. Mon front percuta violemment le haut de son nez. Son sang coula sur mon visage mais il lâcha prise en roulant sur le sol visiblement assommé.

L'air pénétra dans mes poumons en brulant ma trachée au passage. Mes yeux tombèrent sur mon couteau à quelques centimètres de ma main. Je le prit en essayant de ne pas faire attention au murs qui tanguaient autour de moi. Je roulais sur moi même et, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je lui tranchais la gorge. Deux de moins.

Je sentais mes blessures à peines refermées pulser de douleur mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Au moins je n'étais pas en train de me vider de mon sang.

La lumière de l'anneau vacilla avant de s'éteindre. Je grognais en espérant qu'il allait servir un peu plus qu'à me dire ce que je savais déjà, vu que je me jetais dans la gueule du loup.

Je me relevais en posant une main au sol pour m'aider à ne pas tomber. Mon pied dérapa dans une mare de sang mais je me reteins au mur. C'était pas le moment de flancher. J'essayais de reprendre calmement ma respiration. J'essuyais mon front couvert de sueur avec le dos de ma main qui tremblait légèrement.

Je m'approchais silencieusement de la porte en espérant que le bruit que nous avions fait en combattant n'avait pas alerter les autres. Je laissais un mince filet d'énergie traverser le bois et essayais de déterminer ce qui se trouvais derrière la porte. Je ne sentais rien.

Ma main se posa sur la poignée et je passais la tête. Rien. Pas très malin de la part du grand démon. Il me sous estimais visiblement mais ça m'arrangeait bien.

Je poussais un peu plus la porte et me glissais dans l'antichambre sombre. Je n'avais encore jamais mit le pieds ici mais je sentais la présence de Quinn. Rien ne me ferait reculer.

Je m'avançais d'un pas décidé. Une première porte se trouvait devant moi. Elle n'était pas complètement fermée et j'entendais des voix à l'intérieur.

Je me plaquais vivement contre le mur suintant d'humidité et regardais vivement avant de me reculer. Trois démons. Tous assis à une table ronde en train de jouer aux cartes. Si j'étais assez rapide je pourrais en éliminer au moins deux avant que l'autre ne commence à réagir.

- 100 euros qu'elle va essayer de venir sauver sa copine et qu'on va lui exploser le cul!

- Tu rigole! J'suis sûre que Nathan l'a déjà atomisée. Elle doit être en train de se vider de son sang dans une ruelle sordide... rigola le deuxième.

- Putain jouez au lieu de faire des paris à la con et dire des conneries! Le maître a dit que Nathan n'était pas revenu en plus.

Je serrais dans le manche de mes couteaux dans mes mains.

Vu leur position, il y en aurait forcement un qui me verrait si j'essayais de rentrer discrètement par la porte. Je n'avais donc pas d'autre choix. J'entendis le premier démon reprendre la parole.

- En tout cas, j'aimerais bien qu'elle vienne ici que e je puisse m'occuper d'elle... personnellement si vous voyez ce que je veux dire! Je l'ai déjà croisée dans les couloirs et je peux vous dire qu'elle est carrément bonne!

Je levais le pied et percutais violemment la porte du plat de ma chaussure. La porte s'ouvrit violemment et percuta le mur. Avant qu'elle ne revienne sur moi, j'étais déjà sur le premier démon.

- Alors? Tu voulais me voir?

Ses yeux exorbités me fixaient. Il avait levé les mains dans un réflexe défensif mais ça ne servait à rien. Ma lame plongea dans son ventre et je tirais vers le haut. Je sentais le sang couler sur ma main alors que ses yeux perdaient leur brillance.

Je retirais la lame et la lançais vivement sur le démon qui avait été le plus rapide et s'était déjà levé en repoussant sa chaise alors que l'autre me regardais avec des yeux ébahis.

Il commença à esquiver mais pas assez rapidement. Le coteau se planta dans son bras droit. Dommage je visais le cœur.

Je sautais agilement par dessus la table qui nous séparait en prenant appuis sur ma jambe valide. Au passage, je donnais un bon coup de pied au démon encore assis mais qui commençait à vouloir se mêler au combat. Sa tête partie en arrière dans un craquement sinistre.

- Alors... Pour les 100 euros... Faut que tu me botte le cul ou juste que je vienne? Enfin je demande mais je ne pense pas que mort tu en profite beaucoup.

Je vis toutes couleurs quitter son visage et ses mains se resserrer sur le manche de son sabre.

- Salope. Tu feras moins la fière quand je vais te dresser et t'apprendre qui est ton maitre.

Un grand sourire froid s'étira sur mes lèvres, le faisant encore plus paniquer.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Je m'avançais vers lui d'un pas décidé et il leva son épée avant de s'avancer vers moi en rabaissant vivement la lame en direction de ma tête dans un mouvement de biais. Le métal percuta le mur alors que je sautais en arrière. Une gerbe d'étincelles éclata.

Je me rapprochais en vitesse et il recula. Je n'avais pas le temps de jouer avec lui.

Je fis apparaitre un couteau dans ma main libre et le lançais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Il alla se planter dans sa gorge. Il lâcha son arme et ses mains se levèrent. Il arrache le couteau et essaya de plaquer ses mains sur la blessure. Le sang pulsa au travers de ses doigts dans un gargouillis immonde. Ses yeux exorbités me fixaient.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour abréger tes souffrances. Elle est mienne et vous avez osez vous en prendre à elle. Peut être que tes petits copains réfléchiront avant de s'en prendre à elle la prochaine fois.

Je le regardais froidement pousser son dernier râle, le sang se dépendant lentement autour de lui.


	18. Chapter 18

**Et voilà votre nouveau chapitre!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres!**

**Encore une fois merci à tous de me suivre dans mes délires ;) amis reviewers et amis de l'ombre**

**Bonne lecture!**

:

:

Je pris enfin le temps de regarder un peu autour de moi. Il y avait une autre porte au fond de la petite salle.

Je m'avançais sans faire de bruit et collais mon oreille au bois. Rien. Je tournais la poignée et poussais la porte sur un long couloir avec plusieurs portes.

Je me concentrais pour essayer de localiser Quinn. Droit devant.

Mon katana bien en main, je fis un pas dans le couloir. Je passais devant la première porte sans y jeter un œil. Arrivée à la seconde, je m'arrêtais. Je la sentais. Et j'entendais des voix.

- Même inconsciente, je n'arrive pas à me servir d'elle! La voix était énervée. Cette salope va vite comprendre à qui elle a affaire!

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre accompagné d'un léger râle. Quinn. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je fis apparaitre un couteau que je plaçais dans la ceinture à l'arrière de mon jeans.

Je poussais la porte et entrais dans la pièce sombre.

Je reconnu immédiatement Méphisto et son sbire le plus proche. Quinn était attachée en face de moi. Les deux mains ligotées à des chaines retenues par des anneaux fixés au plafond. Mon regard la parcouru rapidement. Du sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres et sur le haut de sa poitrine. Sa chemise était en partie déchirée et laissait entrevoir le haut de son soutien gorge noir. On pouvait voir des hématomes commencer à se dessiner sur le haut de son buste. Ils n'avaient pas du y aller de main morte.

Il était devant Quinn et s'apprêtait à la frapper encore une fois. Je sentis ma bague commencer à chauffer autour de mon doigt. Le spectacle allait pouvoir commencer.

En poussant un peu plus la porte pour pouvoir entrer, elle émit un grincement. Méphisto, la main levée, suspendit son geste et se retourna vivement.

- Santana... Il ne manquait plus que toi.

Je vis la tête de Quinn bouger légèrement. Elle n'allait pas tarder à reprendre conscience.

- Méphisto... Je ne dirais pas que je suis ravie de te revoir. Un rictus déforma mon visage.

Il ricana en s'approchant, s'arrêtant juste devant moi.

- Et si tu me donnais le mode d'emploi de ton humaine? Si tu le fais je te laisserai peut être repartir en vie...

Je sentis la rage monter en moi.

- Tu ne la touchera plus. Ni à aucune autre d'ailleurs. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi tu baigneras dans ton sang!

En disant cela, je levais mon katana et l'abatis en arc de cercle vers sa gorge. Il sauta en arrière, leva la main et projeta un mur d'énergie vers moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir et prit son attaque en pleine poitrine. Je sentis mes pieds décoller du sol avant que mon dos ne percute violemment le battant de la porte qui s'était à moitié refermée. Un craquement sinistre m'apprit que je m'étais surement cassé une ou deux côtes.

Je retombais sur le sol et mon katana roula au pied du démon. J'étais sonné et chaque inspiration me brûlait impitoyablement.

Je le sentis se rapprocher encore et il me donna un violant coup de pied dans le ventre. Je me pliais en deux et crachais un peu de sang.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu m'amène là... Son pied se posa sur ma main et il mit tout son poids sur mon poignet. J'étouffais un grognement de douleur. Hors de question de lui donner la satisfaction de me voir souffrir.

- La bague de pouvoirs. Il se pencha et m'arracha la bague. Il s'écarta un peu de moi et la porta devant ses yeux qui brillaient de convoitise. Merci pour le cadeau. Il la passa à son doigt et je la vis briller.

Merde. On était mal barré. Du coin de l'œil je voyais Quinn dont les yeux commençaient à papillonner. Je l'entendis pousser un petit gémissement de douleur. A ce son, un pic de colère pulsa dans mes veines.

Je levais les yeux sur Méphisto et rassemblais mes forces pour essayer de me redresser. J'appuyais fermement les mains sur le sol et poussais. La douleur au niveau de mes côtes me coupait le souffle mais je n'allais pas abandonner.

- Occupe toi d'elle, Kevin. Ces yeux brillaient d'anticipation.

Le démon se rapprocha de moi avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- Avec joie, Maitre!

Sa main se resserra sur mon cou et il fini de me redresser en m'étranglant. Je fixais mes yeux exorbités dans les siens. J'essayais de me concentrer sur le peux d'énergie qu'il me restait et levais la main au niveau de sa poitrine. Si je mettais assez de puissance au niveau de son cœur, j'arriverais peut être à le tuer du premier coup. Une boule de feu se forma rapidement et je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Je fis un mouvement du poignet rapide.

La boule le percuta pile là où il fallait. Nous étions tellement proche que je sentis le feu lécher ma chemise et brûler la peau de mon ventre et de ma poitrine. Je le vis écarquiller les yeux de surprise avant de s'effondrer à mes pieds. Je luttais pour maintenir mon équilibre.

Une fumée noire montait de ses habits en feu. Je passais rapidement les mains sur les miens pour éteindre les petites flammes qui commençaient à y apparaitre.

Je sentais ma tête tourner mais je résistais à l'envie de me coucher, là sur le sol, et de me laisser aller à l'inconscience.

- Et bien... On se rebelle? Il va falloir que je t'apprenne qui commande ici!

Je crachais à nouveau un filet de sang à ses pieds.

- Je t'attend vieille carne! Je sentais l'énergie de Quinn recommencer à tourbillonner autour de nous, signe qu'elle avait reprit ses esprits.

Je cherchais mon katana des yeux et le vis aux pieds de ma blonde. Méphisto était devant, je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre.

Il leva la main en ricanant sadiquement.

- Je sens que je vais m'amuser avec toi. Tu es bien la fille de ton père. Infoutue de voir quand tu as perdu la partie!

Il leva la main et fit apparaitre un couteau. Je le vis s'approcher de moi mais je n'avais plus la force de bouger. Je tenais à peine sur mes jambes que je sentais trembler.

Je fixais mes yeux dans les siens dans un regard plein de haine. Il approcha son couteau de ma jugulaire, appuyant la lame juste suffisamment pour faire couler le sang le long de mon cou. Je serrais les dents mais ne reculais pas.

Je laissais glisser ma main dans mon dos jusqu'à ce que mes doigts se referment sur la garde du couteau que j'avais caché là.

Il fit descendre son couteau le long de ma gorge, laissant un sillon sanglant, descendant jusqu'à l'ouverture de ma chemise.

- Je pense que je vais même prendre le temps de jouer un peu avec toi... Histoire de montrer l'exemple à ta copine.

La rage monta encore d'un degré. Entre la douleur que je ressentais pulser dans tout mon corps et ses menaces envers Quinn, je réagit au quart de tour.

Je balançais mon couteau en direction de sa gorge. Il stoppa mon geste dans un mouvement réflex en attrapant mon poignet au vol. Il me regarda de ses yeux froids.

- Bien essayé.

Il tordit mon poignet jusqu'à ce que je lâche mon couteau et planta le sien dans mon abdomen. J'entendis le hurlement de Quinn en tombant à genoux.

Je sentais son aura pulser tout autour de nous. Il tourna en vagues de plus en plus puissantes avant de venir me percuter de plein fouet. Je la sentis se répandre en moi. Tous mes muscles se tendirent. Mon cœur se mit à pomper furieusement et je me demandais un instant si il n'allait pas lâcher. Je sentis mon corps se cambrer en arrière et mes yeux se révulser.

L'énergie de Quinn se répandait en moi. Je sentais mes côtes se remettre brutalement en place. Le muscle de ma cuisse se régénéra plus vite que je n'aurais pu le faire. Mes coupures et mes brûlures se refermèrent douloureusement. Mon corps était en feu.

Mon aura gonfla, petit à petit je fus capable de tout ressentir autour de moi. Je percevais tout les éléments. La sombre énergie contenue dans les murs, les électrons de l'air, les mouvements de l'humidité sur les parois et le feu qui brûlait en moi.

Ma colère retomba d'un seul coup. Je n'avais plus qu'une chose en tête: Quinn. Et mon amour pour elle prenant le dessus sur tout le reste. Ma peur de la perdre, ma colère envers Méphisto qui avait osé levé la main sur elle, la douleur dans mon corps... Tout s'évanouit.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, tout me sembla à la fois différent et pareil. Mes muscles se relâchèrent enfin.

Le démon devant moi me regardait, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Cela ne me fit ni chaud ni froid.

Je me relevais sans difficulté dans un mouvement gracieux, une force nouvelle parcourant mon corps.

Je levais la main et une vague d'électricité s'éleva entre nous. Je fis un mouvement du poignet et l'envoyais sur le démon en face de moi.

Il incanta un mur de protection, se sauvant de justesse.

Un rictus étira mes lèvres.

Je tirais dans les filaments d'énergie de la terre qui pulsaient autour de nous, faisant trembler le sol et le déséquilibrant. Il posa une main au sol pour se retenir et j'en profitais pour lui asséner un violant coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Je vis son sang couler avec satisfaction.

- Elle est mienne. Ma voie était calme et posée.

Je me concentrais. Je visualisais l'humidité de l'air et cristallisais le tout en millier de particules de glace tranchantes que j'envoyais sur lui d'un mouvement de main. Ses vêtements se teintèrent de sang et son visage se remplit de fines coupures.

Je levais mon bras devant moi, paume ouverte. Puis je fit le geste de fermer doucement la main, me concentrant sur l'air emprisonnée dans ses poumons. Plus je fermais la main et plus je le vidais de l'air qu'il respirait. Il porta douloureusement ses mains à sa gorge. Je n'avais aucune pitié.

Son visage devint écarlate et je continuais à maintenir la pression jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule complètement à mes pieds.

Encore quelques seconde et il ne bougea plus. Je sentais son aura diminuer jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement.

Je levais les yeux vers Quinn. Ses muscles étaient tendus sous l'effort, elle avait les yeux fermés et elle respirais doucement.

Je m'avançais vers elle jusqu'à poser ma main sur sa joue couverte de pleurs.

- Je suis là... Ouvre les yeux... Tout va bien...

Je la sentis se détendre un peu et son regard vert se fixa au mien. Des larmes coulaient encore. Son énergie s'écoula doucement de moi, me laissant presque sans force. Mais j'étais heureuse. Je ne savais pas comment elle avait fait mais elle nous avait sauvé.

Mon pouce caressa doucement sa peau puis je levais les mains pour défaire ses liens. Elle tomba littéralement dans mes bras. Et se mit à pleurer en me serrant fortement contre elle.

Je passais une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre lui caressa doucement le dos.

- Chut... Ca va aller. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte derrière nous s'ouvrit brutalement, allant taper sur le mur dans un choc assourdissant.

Je me retournais vivement, poussais Quinn derrière moi pour faire écran de mon corps, puis je levais les mains en faisant apparaitre un bouclier autour de nous.

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait mon père.

Son regard passa sur nous pour aller se fixer sur le cadavre de Méphisto à nos pieds.

- Et bien... On dirait qu'une fois de plus tu t'en es sortie sans moi. Un sourire fier se dessinait sur son visage.

Il regarda curieusement Quinn que je tenais derrière moi.

- Tu ne me présente pas ta compagne? Sa voix était calme et posée comme si tout ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était parfaitement normale.

Je relâchais ma respiration que je n'avais pas eu conscience de retenir et laissais tomber mon bouclier.

Je me retournais un peu et prit la main de Quinn pour la faire passer à mes côtés.

- Père, je te présente Quinn. Ma compagne.

Devant le semblant de conversation normale, je sentis Quinn inspirer un grand coup avant de me lâcher la main pour la tendre devant mon père.

- Enchantée Monsieur.

Mon père éclata de rire devant son audace et accepta la poignée de main.

- En tout cas vous avez du cran Mademoiselle. Je pense que ma fille vous a bien trouvé. Je sens que vous avez suffisamment de caractère pour lui tenir tête... J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Je me sentis grogner alors qu'il tournait les talons pour partir, nous laissant à nouveau seules.

Elle se retourna vers moi un sourire tremblant aux lèvres.

- En tout cas, je n'imaginais pas rencontrer beau-papa comme ça.

Nouveau grognement. Puis j'éclatais de rire. Je réduis la distance qui nous séparait jusqu'à la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer fortement contre moi.

- Ne me fais plus jamais ça, tu entends? Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi...

- Oh... Tu aurais certainement trouvé un autre moyen de te faire tuer.

Je me reculais un peu pour voir la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux, puis me penchais pour embrasser ses lèvres. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour répondre à mon baiser.

- Et si je te faisais visiter ma chambre? Pour de vrai cette fois?

Elle me prit la main et me tira dans le couloir par lequel j'étais arrivée.

- J'en profiterais pour te rafistoler un peu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est superficiel.

- Hé! Pour une fois que j'ai une bonne excuse pour te mettre nue et te tripoter!

- C'est sur que vu comme ça...

- Allé viens que je te fasse visiter mon lit. Et n'oublie pas que demain nous allons rendre visite à Mickey...pffff... Je fis semblant de grommeler mais j'étais tellement soulagé de la voir en vie et à mes côtés que j'aurais pu rester un bon mois entier dans ce satané parc d'attraction...


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bonjour tout le monde! **_

_**Désolée pour l'attente! J'espère que vous allez accrocher à cette fin ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

:

:

Mais qu'est ce qui m'avait prit? Pourquoi j'avais accepté ça?

Je voyais ces gens déambuler en costumes de personnages de Disney et je commençais sérieusement à douter de la santé mentale des gens qui m'entouraient.

La seule chose qui me faisait encore tenir était les attractions où l'on était obligé de s'installer en binôme. Ainsi je pouvais sentir le corps de Quinn contre le mien. Sentir son parfum. Faire glisser mes mains sous le bas son t-shirt par inadvertance.

Je regardais Rachel tenir la main d'Aladin d'un œil éteint, et je me demandais si ils n'avaient pas mit quelques substances illicites dans les sodas que nous avions bu un peu plus tôt.

Malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être soulagée.

Quinn allait bien, Méphisto était mort... Pour le moment, rien de pire qu'une attaque surprise d'écureuils ne pouvait se passer.

Les attractions s'enchainèrent. Lorsque je proposais à ma blonde de s'éclipser pour aller manger en tête à tête, elle acquiesça doucement avant de se diriger vers Brittany pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, avant de revenir vers moi.

Elle me prit la main et m'entraina à l'écart des autres.

Nous étions enfin seules.

- Alors... Où veux-tu manger?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois que je laisse quelqu'un m'entrainer ici... Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ce n'est pas trop le genre des démons de trainer dans ce genre d'endroit.

Elle eu un petit sourire amusé avant de répondre.

- Suis moi. Elle me prit la main et me traina à sa suite.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers un endroit du parc où il y avait moins de monde. Je sentis les muscles de mes épaules se relâcher un peu. Je n'avait même pas eu conscience d'être aussi crispé. La foule n'avait jamais été mon truc et ne le serait sans doute jamais.

Je regardais maintenant avec curiosité autour de moi. Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant une petite porte close.

- C'est autorisé au public? Où est-ce que tu me m'emmène?

- J'espère que cela va te plaire. En disant cela, elle poussa la porte et nous entrâmes dans la pénombre d'un petit restaurant. Les tables étaient suffisamment écartées les unes des autres pour garder un peu d'intimité. En fait, la seule chose qui démontrait que ce n'était un restaurant classique était le personnel déguisé en personnage de Disney qui se déplaçait entre les tables.

Jiminy Cricket vint nous demander si nous désirions une table. Je levais un sourcil surprit et Quinn prit la parole.

- Une table pour deux, s'il vous plait. Ce serait possible d'être un peu à l'écart?

L'ami de Pinnochio ne fit pas de commentaire et fit un geste pour nous diriger vers le fond de la salle.

- Cette table vous convient-elle, Mesdames?

- C'est parfait, merci.

Quinn passa derrière moi et recula ma chaise galamment pour que je puisse m'assoir.

Le serveur attendit que Quinn fasse le tour de la table et s'installe avant de nous tendre les cartes.

- En plat du jour, nous avons du steak Jumbo accompagné de frittes, ou, des darnes de Némo accompagné de riz sauvage.

Quinn éclata de rire avant de se tourner vers le serveur. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de regarder la carte avant de répondre.

- Je crois que je vais me laisser tenter par le poisson. Et toi San?

Je regardais toujours le serveur avec des yeux ronds. Jumbo? L'éléphant? Sans rire?

- Je... euh... Le steak s'il vous plait.

Il nota rapidement notre commande sur son calepin avant d'ajouter.

- Pour les desserts, nous avons du mille feuille Cendrillon, ou une salade de fruits Poccahontas.

Quinn avait les yeux qui pétillaient. De la voir comme ça amena un léger sourire à mes lèvres. Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques heures, nous étions dans ma chambres à prendre soin l'une de l'autre. Chacune cherchant le signe de blessures pour pouvoir les régénérer. Quand j'avais découvert les dégâts sur le corps de ma blonde, j'avais faillit retourner tuer Méphisto à nouveau. De longs hématomes parcourraient ses côtes, du sang coagulé avait coulé de son nez pour venir maculer sa chemise déchirée, son dos était à vif... Elle avait finit par m'avouer qu'il l'avait fouettée avec une ceinture... En repensant à la scène, je sentie mes poings se fermer et mes ongles rentrer douloureusement dans mes paumes.

Je n'entendis pas sa réponse, mais je secouais doucement la tête pour reprendre mes esprits en voyant deux regards interrogateurs posé sur moi. Visiblement on m'avait posé une question et ils attendaient poliment que je réponde. Je raclais doucement ma gorge avant de répondre au hasard.

- La même chose. J'avais complètement décroché.

Le serveur nota à nouveau la commande avant de s'éloigner, nous laissant enfin seule.

Les yeux de Quinn m'observaient avec attention.

- A quoi tu pensais?

Devant mon hésitation, son regard s'assombrit un peu.

- Arrête de te torturer San. Je suis là. On s'en est tirée... Toute les deux.

- Je sais. Mais si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière... Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé sortir seule dans la ruelle.

- Je sais... Mais tu es venue me chercher. Tu m'as sauvée, encore un fois.

Le silence se fit, laissant chacune de nous dans nos pensés. Ce fut Quinn qui finit par le briser.

- Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant?

Comment ça, qu'est ce qu'il allait se passer? Devant mon regard un peu perdu, elle ajouta.

- Je veux dire... Tu vas repartir là bas?

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

- C'est ce que tu veux?

- Je ne te demande pas ce que je veux, mais ce que tu vas faire... Sa voix se brisa sur la fin de sa phrase.

- Et bien... Je pensais plutôt... J'hésitais sur la suite. Je pensais que la suite était logique mais elle me faisait douter.

- Dis moi. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

- Je pensais louer un truc pas trop loin de la fac et te garder à l'œil.

Elle se mit à sourire de toute ses dents. L'incertitude qui sonnait dans mes paroles me troubla un peu mais je me forçais à continuer.

- Je pensais que peut être... Tu pourrais même...

- Dis moi San.

- Tu pourrais peut être venir vivre avec moi? Je veux dire... Je sais que tout ça va beaucoup trop vite et qu'il faudrait certainement que...

Elle me coupa dans mon exposé.

- Oui.

Là j'étais perdue. Oui quoi? Oui, on va trop vite? Oui, il faut ralentir? Oui, elle veut vivre avec moi? Je n'osais y croire.

- Je... Tu veux ralentir?

- Non! Je veux dire, oui! Oui je veux bien essayer!

Ou comment n'emmêler encore plus... Devant mon air sceptique, elle clarifia ses pensées.

- Oui, je sais qu'on va vite, mais je sais aussi ce que je ressent pour toi. Je t'aime, San. Et je veux m'installer avec toi. Je veux qu'on essaye. Je veux apprendre à te connaître. Je veux te voir tous les jours. Je veux prendre soin de toi. Parce que j'imagine que tes "missions" vont quand même continuer?

Je sentais mes lèvre s'étirer dans un sourire éblouissant et surement très niais au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

- Les missions sont ponctuelles. Mais oui, je ne peux pas partir comme ça. Mais mon père me laissera m'installer ici, si c'est ce que je veux. Il sait que je lui reste fidèle.

- Et je me ferais un sang d'encre chaque fois que tu ne seras pas à mes côtés... Mais c'est aussi le prix à payer si je veux t'avoir.

- Je ne prendrais pas de risque, Quinn. J'ai bien trop à perdre depuis que je t'ai.

Elle rougit légèrement mais ne détourna pas le regard. Ses yeux ne me lâchaient pas et je me noyais un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passaient.

Le serveur interrompit notre duel oculaire en apportant nos plats.

- Bon appétit mesdemoiselles.

- Merci, répondit Quinn sans me rompre notre contact visuel.

Je ne savais pas trop si elle répondait au serveur ou à ce que je venais de lui dire. Peut être un peu au deux. Je m'en foutais. Tout ce qui m'importais été la joie que je pouvais sentir pulser d'elle, son énergie tourbillonnait et me caressait de toute part.

Nous nous étions trouvé et je ne comptais pas la laisser. Je n'avais jamais été aussi sûre de quoi que ce soit de ma vie.

Etre avec elle. Aussi longtemps qu'elle me supporterais...


End file.
